Why Do We Fall in Love?
by realwizardsdrinkpepsi
Summary: Could someone please tell me why my brother is such an idiot? Of all the girls Ron could have chosen from, he had to choose Lavender frickin' Brown? Seriously? And now he's dragged Harry into it. Gorgeous, amazing Harry. My best friend's fake boyfriend.
1. Dragon Dung

Oh my God, oh my God. I wake up to my mother frantically screaming, "EVERYBODY, UP NOW!", using a voice enhancing charm so that her voice echos throughout the house. As if it's really necessary to deafen me before I reach my sixth year. As the ringing of her voice buzzes in my head, I remember the potions assignment that had somehow slipped my mind until last night when I had stayed up until dawn, trying to finish it.

Groaning, I get my arse out of my comfortable bed before Mum sends Fred or George to wake me up, because trust me, that would not end well. They'd just start throwing dung bombs in here and I doubt I'd have enough time to clean off and kill them all at once, considering how we're already late. I strip off my night shirt grab some underwear and then try to remember where I left those bloody muggle clothes. I thought that I left them on top of my trunk but apparently they got up and walked away. I wouldn't put it past them in this house but I see the leg of my jeans underneath my bed so I bend down to grab the clothes. Despite the fact that they are completely crinkled, I decide to wear them anyway seeing as I'll be changing into my Hogwarts robes in a few hours. But as soon as my hand reached my jeans, my door flies open.

"Oi Ginny, we're late. Mum sent me to wake you up," Ron walks in, grumbling and rubbing his eyes. I jump at the sound of his voice, forgetting that I'm in the process of getting dressed and that my clothes are still under my bed. At the sight of me, Ron visibly reddens. "Ginny, what the hell are you wearing! I'm your brother, I don't want to see that! Put some bloody clothes on!" Ron yells looking away with a jerk. I'm momentarily taken aback by his response but I look down and see that I'm still wearing my thong and bra.

"Ron get out of my room! What did you think MY room was for! It's your fault for not knocking!" I scream. Why is he still standing there!

"I'm goin—IS THAT A THONG! Only skanks where those!" Ron shrieks, his face becoming even more red. As if we didn't have enough red in our family already. Wait, did he just call me a skank?

"How DARE you call me a skank! I'm your sister! Plus, I don't see you yelling at Lavender Brown! Just because she wears one doesn't mean I'm a skank too!" I screech, feeling my eyes narrow in anger. I watch as Ron opens and closes his mouth as if he's running out of air, trying to come up with a good comeback. Great, now he's gonna throw a temper tantrum all through the long train ride to Hogwarts. Come to think of it, I really do need to get dressed.

"You take that back right now! Lavender Brown is a sweet girl and you know nothing about her!" he finally manages to splutter back at me. "And would you please, for the love of all things good, put some bloody clothes on!" Ron screams.

I snort at the idea of Lavender Brown being in any way "sweet". He should know, since he's the one that does dirty things to her in broom cupboards and in the dormitories. As I reach down to grab my jeans I hear a crack as Mum apparates into my room all while Ron is visibly fuming. Why is he still standing there?

"Ron! Get downstairs now! We have to hurry! Oh and Ginny dear? PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON, unless you want to walk on the Hogwarts Express like that!" she yells at us and Ron finally just walks away.

****  
>I run down stairs fully clothed now with my trunk. "How are we going to make it?" I ask no one in particular.<p>

"Well dear, we would have been able to speed but now we'll just have to apparate to somewhere inconspicuous. Come on, your going side-along with me." she snaps at me. I mean really, it's not like my argument with Ron took that long. Plus, I'm pretty sure she spent a good long time yelling at Fred and George for whatever they did that actually made us late in the first place. But I just take her hand anyways and feel my insides churn as we apparate. At least it's a better mode of travel compared to portkeys.

It takes a while to walk to King's Cross Station, but when we finally run through the portal, I see it. The big, red Hogwarts Express that's waiting to take me to one of my favorite places. I quickly say my goodbyes to my Mum, Dad, Fred and George who won't be returning this year but still wanted to see us off. Ron and I grab our trunks and head to find a compartment as the train begins to whistle for departure.

As soon as we find an empty one he dumps his stuff and mumbles something about going to find Lavender. He probably just wants to get in a quickie with her before we leave the station. At least he'll be in a better mood when he's finished. He's always in a good mood after getting laid. He was so moody over the summer. Three months without sex really took a toll on my brother. I'm sure his left hand is so happy to have Lavender so he doesn't have to do the work.

Just then Hermione comes and joins me in the compartment. She's a year ahead of me and is the best witch in her year, probably even the whole school, and she's also one of my best friends.

"So Ginny how was holiday?" she asks me with a smile.

"It was terrible!" and I launch into telling her tales of all the crap I went through this summer, like Ron's sissy fight with Fred and I beating Ron at quidditch (well, that part was good) and like this morning.

"I can't believe he called you a skank!" Hermione bursts into laughter after that story. "I mean our Ginny is like the purest thing in the world," she continues, "you think he'd expect his sister to be a virgin you know, but your family is-", she breaks off as Harry enters the compartment with Ron.

Harry is Ron's super sexy best friend. He has that whole tall, dark-haired and athletic vibe going on. As soon as I see him I get nervous because I've liked him since first year when he let me borrow a quill. Hermonie just giggles at my sudden blush and Ron is completely clueless to my reaction. How did a loser like Ron end up with a hot friend like that anyways?

"Harry I don't see why you're so mad," say Ron, continuing a conversation from earlier.

"Well Ron, I don't generally walk in on my best mate and his girlfriend. And I really had to pee!" Harry growls. This is too much. I mean, I knew what Ron was planning, but Harry walking in on them is too funny. I can just imagine the disgusted look on his gorgeous face as he slams the door on Ron. "I mean you could learn to lock the door or you could have just found an empty compartment!" Harry continues.

"Er, as pleasant as this sounds, I don't really want to hear about my brother doing the nasty in the loo" I state. Harry turns around and blushes.

"Sorry Ginny I just figured you were used to hearing about your brother's stupidity," Harry says, glaring at Ron. Well this is true; Ron acts like an idiot every day. I'm not entirely sure why Harry puts up with my brother. Maybe it's because Ron makes him look so much smarter.

We continue trading stories about Ron's stupidity for most of the train ride until Hermione tells the boys to leave so that we can change into our robes. I would jinx her for ruining my time with Harry if I didn't see the castle in the horizon. And as soon as the door to the compartment shuts, Hermione just grins at me. "So Ginny did you enjoy our train ride?" Hermione asks with a sarcastic smile. I decide to play stupid because she knows that I did.

"Of course I didn't, It was just horrible, having to talk to Harry for hours like that!" I say.

"And I hate house elves" she counters, rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine, that was one of the best train rides I've ever had, even though I have no chance with him" I pout at that last thought. What would the popular Harry Potter want to do with his best mate's little sister anyway?

"Ron didn't seem to enjoy you two picking on him" Hermione shares, not making eye contact with me. I'm pretty sure she has a little crush on my brother for Merlin knows what reason. But she would never act on it because it would interfere with her studies. Sometimes Hermione can be a total nerd and by sometimes I mean all of the time. Yet I don't understand how you can be such a genius and have a crush on an idiot like Ron.

"Well, Ron should have just left if it bothered him. He could have gone and visited Lavender's compartment," I say as I wrinkle my nose in disgust and Hermonie does the same because she's just as against Lavender as I am. But I'm not sure if that's because Ron's dating her or if she actually hates her.

Once we pull our robes on, we grab our trunks and head towards the carriages and jump into one with Ron, Lavender and Harry. Man, this is awkward. Now I have to watch Ron snog this piece of dragon dung the whole way up to the castle. Why did I get in this bloody carriage anyways? Oh, right, I saw Harry in it, that makes much more sense.

Hermione and Harry look just as uncomfortable as I do and they're not even directly related to Ron. After the three of us have a silent agreement to just turn away and ignore the inappropriate noises coming from the back of the carriage, Hermione brings up the subject of what we're taking this year. And it seems like Harry is pretty much dropping all of the classes he hates. Lucky him. I'm stuck with an extremely heavy class load while Harry gets to goof off most of the day. He even dropped potions! So much for him being an Auror.

Of course, Hermione is taking pretty much every class Hogwarts has to offer. I don't understand why she's so excited by the aspect of being stuck in a classroom for the entire day and then being stuck doing homework for the rest of the day. Well I sort of understand since Hermione Granger is the definition for nerd in the dictionary. No really, she is. We magically enchanted a few dictionaries so that they show her picture under the word "nerd" last year. She wasn't too pleased with us and incinerated the books with one flick of her wand.

It takes forever for the carriage to reach the castle and I'm getting really pissed every time I hear Ron or Lavender moaning. I mean can't they just wait to get their own bloody room? There are plenty of abandoned classrooms for them to use. I briefly think about sending Mum a letter telling her about this but then I decide that I'm not that evil. Plus, Mum sending a howler on the second day of school is not a good idea.

When we reach the castle, all I want to do is jump for joy because I can at least ditch my prick of a brother. We go in and take our seats in the Great Hall and I meet up with some of my Quidditch friends. We discuss how we're going to win the Quidditch cup this year because we always do. This year, Harry is quidditch captain and he's already developing a strategy for our upcoming game against Ravenclaw. Harry's kind of hot when he's thinking deeply even if it's about Quidditch. I can't bear to interrupt his Qudditch-obsessed mind even when Dumbledore gets up to do his speech. It's not like he says anything different than last year; just "stay out of the forest and don't go wandering late at night". It's not like Harry follows those rules anyways. I've caught him down at the kitchens in the middle of the night on several occasions. Hermione always yells at me for being down there because it's not fair to the house elves. She says that they deserve a break at night but they love giving food to me so I just sneak around without Hermione knowing about it.

After Dumbledore finally shuts up we get our magical feast and its one of the best ones of the year. Not even Ron and Dragon Dung can spoil it since they finally did get out of the carriage. There are all sorts of different types of food that those poor house elves must have slaved over for weeks. Oh Merlin, Hermione is rubbing off on me. But my pity towards the house elves does not last long once I take my first bite. It's like I'm under some magical spell that requires me to eat everything in sight. But let's face it, I'm just really hungry and haven't eaten anything all day except for a few chocolate frogs. And even then, one jumped out the window on me.

I try to contain my ravenous hunger because I know I look disgusting when I eat. I must have picked some of my eating habits up from Fred and George because I'm just a_ liiiittle _messy. At least we have magic napkins that pick up all of the crumbs that I've probably spilled into my lap. Thank Merlin for magic or I'd probably look like a walking pile of food.

Hermonie shoots me a warning look that pretty much tells me to just take my time with my food. She's just like having another mother. She's always trying to teach me manners and is fixing my grammar all of the time. I try to make a face to say that I've gotten her message but her attention turns to Ron and Lavender who have decided not to participate in the feast and are going to eat each other instead. I wonder if I should put my two sickles in, but before I do Snape comes up and pulls them apart, scolding them. I'm pretty sure Gryffindor just started off the year with negative points. "Oh thanks dearest brother, how many points did you lose us this time!" I growl at him.

"Only ten, just relax sis," he says, rolling his eyes at me. "Well, me and Lavender are pretty tired. I think we're going to go up to the dormitories early," Ron fake yawns.

"It's Lavender and I," Hermione tells him with a slight frown.

"What?" Ron asks, looking at her as if she's lost her mind.

"It is grammatically incorrect to say 'me and Lavender'. It should be 'Lavender and I'," Hermione explains.

Pausing for a second, Ron thinks about this, then rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever, Hermione, you can handle taking the first years up right?" He doesn't wait for her to say no. "Oh just remember that the password is 'apple crumble'!" he shouts for nearly the whole school to hear as he walks out of the Great Hall with an arm swung around Lavender's shoulders.

I don't understand how my brother became a prefect. Hermione, I understand since she's a goody two shoes and a nerd, but Ron? There are so many choices other than my idiot brother. I mean if I were Dumbledore, I would have made Harry a prefect since he's probably the most perfect guy in his year. But I guess Dumbledore was stoned or something when he chose Ron. Or maybe he just pulled his name out of a hat or something.

Since Hermione didn't get a chance to say no to my prick of a brother I offer to help her and I find that Harry does the same, so the three of us round up the Gryffindors and walk up the magical staircases until we reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she demands.

"Apple crumble," Hermione mumbles. She's probably still pissed at Ron for dumping his prefect duties on her. I hope she yells at him later.

"Hermione, do you wanna sleep over in my dorm tonight? I know you don't wanna hear Lavender talk about what she's done with my brother and I could really use a girl's night." I ask her. Of course she accepts my offer. She always complains about how Lavender—excuse me, Dragon Dung—will drone on and on about her "Won-Won". Only she would come up with such a stupid nickname. We take up residence in the common room and Hermione pulls out her Charms book because she always says it's never too early to study. I really don't want to study but I just scan the book anyways to find some cool spell to try on any unsuspecting first year I decide on torturing.

"_Avis_" I try out the spell for a while until birds came out of my wand. And then I mutter "_Oppugno_" and send them towards a small, mousy looking boy. And before Hermione has a chance to look up and see what I've done, I destroyed the birds. So I sit there and act all innocent while the boy gets Hermione's stink eye for interrupting her studies. Once the common room is almost cleared out Hermione tells me that she'll be back but she has to do some prefect duties before she meets me in my dormitory later.

So I stay downstairs and watch two boys play wizards chess until one boy gets mad and flips the board over in fury. When they leave, I decide to stay here and wait for Hermione. That doesn't take too long because she comes running in a few minutes later huffing and puffing. "Chill out Hermione" I say to her.

"N-no," she sputters, "You'll never guess who I just caught in the broom cupboard!" she exclaims.

**AN: Hi there people of fanfiction! I'd just like to say that this is my first fanfic and i'm currently writing with the most amazing person in the world. She's the one who edits my chapters and makes them look, well, nicer then how I send them to her. In this story, Voldemort is already dead and everyone is going back to make up the year they missed. Some people (such as Fred) are still alive. Anyways I'd love to know what you think and I hope you enjoy this.  
>-M <strong>


	2. And the Game Begins

"You see, I was doing my normal patrols through the castle," Hermione continues, but I cut her off.

"Who did you find in the broom cupboard?" I exclaim.

"Ginny, be patient! I'm telling my story, I'll get to it!" Hermione continues from where she left off, "As I was saying, I was doing all my prefect duties and your brother's, since he can't detach himself from his little skank, and I hear a noise coming from the broom cupboard. So I decided to take a look because, well, when you hear moans coming from a broom cupboard don't you just want to open it up and take a p-"

"Hermione, your such a perv!" I exclaim, shocked and slightly amused.

With a glare, Hermione continues her story, "So I took a peek and it was that slimy git, Draco Malfoy! With some brown-headed girl on her knees in front of him! Needless to say, I slammed the door about two seconds after I opened it. But get this—I think it was LAVENDER!" Hermione shrieks in excitement at her discovery.

I am momentarily taken aback. I mean, how could she just jump to that conclusion? But then I remember how much of a skank Dragon Dung is and I can totally believe it. "What makes you think it was her? Other than the fact that she's a skank," I ask.

"After being in a carriage with her moans for an hour, I'm pretty sure I can recognize it anywhere," Hermione states, crinkling her nose at the memory. This is so true. We spent more than enough time in that carriage today, and I'm pretty sure that even I could have picked out her moan, even though I was trying desperately to ignore it.

"Why was she moaning?" I ask.

"Oh Ginny, you have so much to learn," she mumbles, rolling her eyes then changing to a new topic. "So how are we going to tell Ron?"

"Erm, I don't think Ron will believe us. We've made it pretty clear that we aren't Dra—I mean Lavender's biggest fans. Hell, just think, we're bad mouthing his sweet and not-so-innocent girlfriend," I say sarcastically. It would be great if he believed me, but Dragon Dung just has him wrapped around her little finger. We don't stand a chance unless we find some sort of proof.

"B-but," Hermione whines. I know she hates Dragon Dung as much as I do, probably even more since she has a little crush on my brother (well, at least that's what I think).

"Maybe we should just talk to Harry. He might be able to convince Ron or at least help us trap Lavender in the act," I suggest, trying to make it seem like that's the only reason I want him there.

"Oh Ginny, I'm sure you'd just love an excuse to talk to Harry," she winks at me. I blush, knowing that my crush on Harry is way more obvious than her's on Ron.

"Well, I obviously wouldn't mind it," I say, trying to brush off her comment. "Just like you don't mind that this information could break Ron and Lavender up."

"I don't know what you're talking about, your brother just deserves to know that he is dating a two-timing skank," Hermione snaps. I'll let her wallow in self denial for now, since it's only a matter of time until Ron is back on the market. Then I'm going to make her see her true feelings.

"Sure, sure. So have we decided that we're bringing Harry in on this tomorrow?" I ask in a pleading tone. I'm pretty sure that Harry despises Lavender as much as I do. Even though Ron has no common sense whatsoever, if anyone can talk a tiny bit of it into him, it's Harry. Of course, I'm not entirely selfless in my reasoning for bringing Harry in on this. So what if I get a few moments alone with an extremely gorgeous wizard?

"Alright, your obviously going to mope around all night if I say no, so why not. I'm sure breaking bad news is no problem for the great Harry Potter," Hermione says nonchalantly. I do a little victory dance in my mind so that Hermione doesn't think that I'm even nuttier than she already thinks.

The topic quickly switches from boys to books because this is Hermione I'm talking to. "Yes, I understand that we're only required to read a certain number of books but what's wrong with going above and beyond and mastering the whole charms book?" asks Hermione with a shrug.

"Well, there's nothing wrong unless you plan to be bored in class for the next year," I say. I mean seriously how did she finish all of her summer assignments and have to time to finish the whole charms course?

"Honestly Ginny, if you just buckled down and settled into a routine right after break, you would have been able to actually finish your homework," Hermione drones on. Sometimes I swear she's really my mother spying on me in disguise.

"Forgive me if I had things to do during my holiday," I snap with a roll of my eyes. Normally, I'm okay with the mothering crap but I don't really need her reminding me that I have a big pile of unfinished work sitting at the bottom of my trunk at this very moment. But it's okay, I don't have those classes tomorrow so I'll just work on it then.

"I had plenty of stuff to do over holiday but I had to deal with Muggles during it," she says, giving me a you-know-how-they-are look. "Oh, that reminds me! Over the summer, I was in a Muggle food store with my parents and I was looking for something new to try and I found this amazing green juice!" Hermione exclaims.

"Green juice? Your excited about green juice? What's so good about this juice?" I ask, wondering if Hermione has completely lost it.

"Well, it's only the most amazing drink I've ever had! But I just can't remember the brand name… But you'll have to try it to understand. I only brought two flasks so we'll have to ration it because I won't be able to get more until next break," she warns. She must think pretty highly of this if she's smuggling it in to Hogwarts. I mean, this is the perfect Hermione we're talking about.

"Hermione, there's no alcohol in this, right?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not! Really Ginny, you know I don't drink," she whisper-shouts at me all while holding out a flask with both hands and passing it to me as if it were her baby or an injured dog or something. What do I have to lose? So I grab the flask and take a sip. And bloody hell that's the most amazing substance that has ever come in my mouth! It can not be described. It is perfect. It is amazing. I wonder if this is what sex feels like.

"Damn Hermione! Dear Merlin, what were you thinking, only bringing 2 flasks? This is amazing! I might drain this one in about five seconds," I scream and take another sip. Note to self: whenever Hermione offers you a mysterious colored beverage, do not ask question. Just drain the whole bloody flask.

But before I can finish my precious green juice, Hermione grabs the flask from me.

"Nooo," I whine reaching weakly to grab it back. "Please, just one more sip!" I beg her trying to give my best puppy dog face. She just smiles.

"I knew you'd love it… Fine, I'll let you finish this one since there's not much more in it," she says while I greedily grab the flask and drain it completely. Nobody ever messes with Ginny Weasley while she's drinking her green juice or I won't think twice about hexing them. Unless it's Hermione…you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you…especially if it's feeding you green juice.

"Ginny, chill out I don't have much left and you can't get addicted right now since I won't be able to go get more for a month," says Hermione trying to wrestle the flask back as I desperately tilt my head back, searching for any drop of green deliciousness. When I realize that this Merlin-sent-drink won't be around for months, I think I might cry. That's just how good it is.

"Can I pleeeeaaase have the rest of the juice during dinner tomorrow night?" I beg Hermione. I'm pretty sure she's just as addicted to the juice as I am, but I must look pretty desperate so she agrees. Yes! I fist pump at my victory.

"Well, as much as its fun drinking green colored juice with you during the middle of the night, don't you think that we should probably gets some sleep so we'll be able to learn tomorrow?" Hermione asks with a yawn.

"But I'm no where near tired," I complain.

"Here, just put this on," she says holding up a vile of—well, I'm not sure what. But I made that mental note so I guess I should just put the weird stuff on my skin. It's kind of calming if you get over the terrible smell.

"Ugh, Hermione, what scent is this? It smells like dragon dung," I ask, turning my head away from the vile stuff as I rub it against my skin and crinkle my nose. She starts giggling. "What?" I demand.

"It's just that the scent is lavender," she says in between giggles. And now I'm giggling too because I'm falling asleep and even my subconscious hates lavender.

When I finally get up, it's still pretty early and of course, I still smell like dragon dung. I rush to take a shower before catching up with Harry before breakfast. The sooner we get rid of Dragon Dung, the sooner we can all get back to normal. I check to make sure Hermione is still asleep and I ask a girl in my year to wake her up in a few minutes. I throw some parchment and quills into my bag and go off to search for Harry.

He's sitting at the table staring into his pumpkin juice. It would be an almost perfect morning if only I had stolen the rest of Hermione's green juice. As soon as I slide next to Harry, I see a slightly frantic looking Hermione walking down the Great Hall, straight towards me.

"Crap," I mutter and Harry jumps. I guess he hadn't noticed me sitting right next to him.

Hermione takes a seat across from us, "Ginny, why didn't you wake me! You know the first day is the most important!" she scolds me with a frown. "Oh, hello Harry! Has Ginny told you our news or should I start," asks Hermione, looking back and forth from me to Harry with wide eyes.

He just gives her a confused expression before drinking his pumpkin juice. Hermione takes this as her cue to tell him all about Draco and the supposed Lavender in the broom cupboard. He's so cute while he's listening. Oh crap, I hope he hasn't noticed my staring. Maybe I should just look at Hermione instead.

"So what should we do about Lavender? Do you think Ron would believe us or would he just defend her?" Hermione questions.

Harry gives a sexy, amused crooked smile before saying, "Of course I love you Ginny. Will you be my girlfriend?" WHAT? Staring at him with wide eyes, I realize that that wasn't what he was saying at all. It was all in my head. Wow, what has that green juice done to me?

Looking back at Harry, I hear him say, "Of course he's going to blow up at you. Lavender is like his life. I doubt he'd even listen to me," Harry says looking clearly disappointed.

"But there has to be something we can do," I chime in, trying to forget what my mind just made up.

"Well, you could try to talk to him alone, but just make sure to sound calm and sensible when you do it or else Ron's just gonna yell and defend her without thinking," Harry warns. Calm and sensible? Pfft, well then I definitely can't do it.

Hermione shakes her head saying, "Seriously, does he ever think?"

"He might surprise us," I say doubtfully. Ron isn't exactly a good listener. He'll probably hear the words "Lavender is cheating" and "skank" and then blow completely up.

Then I look up to see Hermione drinking from a flask. "NO!" I exclaim "That's mine! You promised me last night that I could have it!" I pout. I'm pretty sure Harry must think this is a freaky exchange but this is nonmagical-magical juice we're talkin' about. There must be an addictive ingredient in there or something. There is no way normal juice tastes this good.

She hands it over and I do a little dance. Harry looks over with widened eyes. Oh great, now he thinks I'm some sort of freak that goes bananas over colored juice. At least he didn't ask to try it. Then I would have to make a seriously hard decision. Harry or amazing juice?

Oh, thank Merlin he didn't ask.

"Be careful, the owls are delivering mail this morning," Hermione warns me. Who gets mail on the first day of school anyways? Just then the worst possible thing happens. It's so bad it's like I see it in slow motion.

The owl comes swooping down too low and skims across the Gryffindor table. Its claws hit my outstretched hand, the one that's holding the flask containing the awesome juice. The flask goes flying across the table and lands on the floor, the juice spilling all over Harry, Hermione and myself. And then, just to add insult to injury the stupid beast continues to leave a path of destruction until it reaches the person who it's delivering a letter to. Of course it's her owl. Of course that owl belongs to that piece of Dragon Dung.

Hermione's face pales and she must have see my own reddening and my fists clinching because she says, "Ginny, just calm down. You don't wanna do something you're gonna regret. Plus, I'll just bring more after break," Hermione is saying in a calm voice. But all I have eyes for is the skank and her little "Won-Won". Oh, if looks could kill.

Without warning, I launch out of my seat like an angry lion. "ROOOONNN!" I scream, waking all of the half asleep students that have trudged down for breakfast.

"What?" he barks at me as he lazily bends his neck back to look at me as I stand, huffing behind him.

"She!" I screech, stabbing my finger in her face, "is CHEATING ON YOU WITH BLOODY DRACO MALFOY!" I scream for the whole Hall to hear. "Hermione saw the little SKANK with him!"

The Great Hall goes completely silent and I can feel everyone's eyes on us. Great. I'm sure this is a great way to start the year off. Ron looks completely horrified at my accusation and under my fury, a glimmer of fear flashes in his eyes. That's right. I don't care who's skank she is, NO ONE messes with my green juice.

"What? N-no, she would never," Ron splutters, but doesn't looking so sure.

"Of course I wouldn't Won-Won," Lavender coos into his ear with her arm resting on one of his shoulders. Crap.

"How DARE you! We've already talked about this! Lavender is sweet and she would never cheat on me! Why must you continually put her down! What has she ever done to you?" says Ron furiously, getting his courage back now that he has Dragon Dung nibbling on his ear.

"But Ron, I'm not lying, it's true!" I say, frustrated. I can't believe he's taking his skank's word over his sister's. But he just turns, taking Lavender's hand and walks out of the Great Hall. Just as they reach the end of the Hall, Lavender turns her head, looks straight at me with those beady eyes, and sneers. That's right, the sneaky little bitch sneers!

So she wants to play this game? Oh I can play alright. No one messes with Ginny Weasley and gets away with it. No one. But now at least one thing's certain: Lavender Brown is a lying, cheating piece of dragon dung.

**A/N: Hi there readers! I'd just like to say thanks for reading. Oh, and also, the green juice is real! I'm not sure what brand it is, sorry, but I've had it before and it's amazing. It was introduced to me by me editor! I love reviews, just sayin'. And I know for a fact that Ginny would love to hear from you guys too. Until the next chapter! See you guys!**  
><strong>-M<strong>


	3. In Which a Plan is Born

Well, that could not have gone any worse. I jump as I feel a small tap on my shoulder. I turn and see a very distressed Harry. I sort of remember him telling me to talk to Ron alone, away from people, in a quiet environment.

Well, I completely failed.

"Come on Ginny, we need to sit before people start staring again," Harry mumbles before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the table. I might have been a little dazed after Ron and I's very public fight….

Crap, I mean me and Ron's very public fight. Darn that Hermione, I'm even starting to think in correct grammar. But as soon as Harry takes my hand it's like an electric shock to my system.

We are holding hands.

I am holding Harry Potter's hand.

I quickly command my body not to sweat. No way is my stupid body going to gross Harry out with sweaty hands. We reach the table and Harry lets go of my hand, causing me to return to sulking. All my real problems rush back to me and I remember all too clearly that I have a brother that is extremely pissed and I am out of green juice.

I look at Hermione and then at Harry. Both look sullen. I know that I am the one that royally screwed our chances of getting rid of Lavender, but I wasn't aware of how disappointed these two would actually be.

"Okay I'm really sorry I lost my temper with Ron, but I think we need to come up with a plan fast," I say in what I hope is an assertive voice.

"There's no hope now," Harry mumbles. "She's probably brainwashing Ron to hate all of  
>us right now as we speak".<p>

"No, we'll catch her in the act and make Ron see the truth!" I cry. "If he sees her in all her skanky glory, then how can he not believe us!"

"And what exactly do you suggest we do to catch her?" Hermione asks finally looking up. I know this Ron situation must be getting to her. Her crush must be worse than I thought.

"Well I was actually hoping you had some ideas, since you are the smartest here," I say laying it on a little thick; she loves it when I complement her brain.

"Hey, what about me?" Harry asks jokingly. He knows he doesn't compare to Hermione though.

"Well, you'll have to give me some time to think," Hermione states with a determined expression and a slight nod of her head. "Why don't we all meet up later tonight after everyone's gone to sleep, and discuss what we come up with?"

"Well, we better get going to our classes. It is the first day after all!" she chirps in her studious voice as she ushers us out of the Great Hall.

I turn towards Charms and find Harry right behind me. "I was just wondering, what was so great about that juice?" Harry asks with a curious expression as he continues to walk next to me.

Why was he going this way? He had Care of Magical Creatures right now. But it's not like I was eavesdropping on him and Ron or anything…. Or that I memorized his schedule by heart….

"Well Harry, it tastes beyond amazing. Better than the food at the Back-to-School Feast," I say, confirming his bewildered look. "But it's one of those things you have to drink to understand what I mean," I continue, trying not to sound all crazy over the green juice.

He still looks at me with a bewildered, slightly-concerned-for-my-sanity look but I don't blame him. After all, I didn't understand why Hermione loved it so much until I tried it either.

"Oh? Next time you get some, you'll have to let me try it then," he says with a smile before waving and sauntering off towards Hagrid's cabin.

Yeah, there's no way he's getting anywhere near my green juice. I don't care how cute he is. There are just somethings that are more important than boys.

Okay, I can see how I might sound a little crazy.

Charms flies by as does the rest of the day and then it's off to double Potions.

Whoever put together my schedule is cruel. What a way to end a Monday. At least we have Potions with the Ravenclaws. I set my second-hand cauldron down on the table next to Luna's.

"Hello Ginny," she says dreamily.

"Hey Luna, I've missed you," I respond. I sure did miss Luna. She's like the Hermione of our year, except weird. Always talking about creatures nobody has ever heard of or wearing weird things with her robes.

"I've been sensing a disturbance in the atmosphere. It's probably just Nargles though," she says in her soft, sleepy voice right before Snape starts on one of his long rants.

What are bloody Nargles?

I'm only half listening to Snape describe the uses of some potion we're supposed to be making later. I take out some parchment and start doodling. By the time he finishes, we only have a few minutes left in class and I have a full piece of parchment, covered in dragons and various pictures of Lavender in peril.

"Next class, we will make the potion," Snape says dryly before walking out of the classroom. What a productive class. But at least my first day is over. There isn't even that much homework to do, which is good since I still have summer work to do later. As I am rolling up my parchment, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"My favorite was the one with the dragon," Harry's voice says, coming from nowhere. At first I think I'm going crazy but then I remember that he has an invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper to the empty space behind me, searching around for any sign of a body.

"I needed a place to hide while I shoved off Divination," Harry responds. Leave it to him to skip most of his first day. "And plus, who would look for me in Snape's room?" he says. I wonder how he knew that I had Potions at the end of the day….

"Well why are you still invisible?" I ask, getting annoyed that I can't see the gorgeous person I'm speaking to. I watch as a ripple through the air reveals the cloak sliding off, and Harry sitting right where Luna had been earlier, a little more to the left of where my gaze had been focused.

He smiles and I have no idea why. He continues to look at me with those emerald green eyes and I suddenly feel the need to do something with my hands.

"So what are you up to Potter," I ask as I gather up my books and put my caldron away.

"Oh you know, the usual. I'm supposed to meet Ron for dinner but I've got some time to kill before then. What about you?" he asks.

"I was just off to the library to finish my summer work," I say. Why is he so interested anyway? _He's just making small talk_, I tell myself.

"Well I'll walk you there. The Great Hall is on the way anyway," he says, grabbing my bag. He wants to walk me to places now? Does that still fall under the small talk category?

I reach out for my bag in surprise. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you late for your man-date or anything," I say with a smirk, forgetting about my nervousness and enjoying Harry's discomfort at the word 'man-date'.

"Ron's a big boy, he can wait," Harry responds returning my smile. We start to walk to the library and an awkward silence settles in.

"So have you come up with any ideas?" I ask, trying to fill the silence of the hallway.

"Err, no, I'm not really the planning type—that's more of a Hermione thing," he responds looking ahead.

"Yeah my ideas are really bad," I say.

"They can't be that bad. At least something is better than nothing," Harry reasons, with a positive smile.

"No way, they completely suck," I respond giving him a trust-me-they-suck look.

It's kind of weird, being alone with Harry like this. He seems nervous without a few people around him, or should I say around us. He has a different type of charm, it's like an awkward type of charm.

"Tell me some," he demands, trying to prove to me that I can think of good ideas.

"I uh-" I stammer. Saved by the library I think as the big oak doors approach us. "See you tonight Harry!" I say. There is an awkward moment where I think about giving him a hug of a hand shake or something but I just grab my bag and quickly walk into the library.

Of course, Hermione is here, surrounded by a mountain of books. I sit down at a clear spot and pull out some homework. Hermione won't think of breaking the silence of the library to talk to me; that is if she even notices I'm here.

Sometimes she gets into this zone where she doesn't even notice anything. One time, Harry and Ron spent an entire day throwing enchanted paper airplanes at her and she didn't even notice until she woke up with one stuck in her hair the next day.

So I settle into my own little zone and try to redirect my thoughts of Harry and what just happened towards thoughts of school work. At first, this works for a while until all my work is completed, including my charms paper that isn't due for another week.

I look towards the window and see that it is completely dark, but Hermione is still sitting next to me with her nose in a book. I silently tear a piece of parchment and start to write a note:

_S__orry to interrupt but have you looked out the window recently? I think it might be time to meet up with Harry.  
>–G. <em>

I drop it onto her book, forcing her to look at it. I hear a sigh as she moves for the first time in hours and starts packing up. She follows me out of the library towards the tower.

"How was your first day?" I ask, trying to break the silence that has followed us out of the library.

"Oh, it was wonderful! Whoever made my schedule loves me. I mean Care of Magical Creatures **and **double Ancient Ruins!" Hermione gushes with a pleased smile. Lucky her. My classes don't excite me as much hers do for her. She continues telling me about every single detail of her day including all of the books she has read in the library, until we reach the fat lady. I mumble "apple crumble" and the portrait swings open to reveal an empty common room.

"I thought Potter was going to wait for us?" I ask, looking around for the dark-haired boy.

"I did wait for you," says Harry as he pulls off his cloak. Does he wear that thing everywhere?

"Alright then, is everyone ready to discuss our plans?" Hermione asks in a professional tone. She really does enjoy these kinds of things.

Harry looks a little confused and I'm guessing he doesn't have much of a plan.

"Ginny, why don't you tell us your plan," Hermione demands, looking at me expectantly.

Crap, I don't really have anything. I just figured we were going to use whatever plan Hermione came up with. So I decide to say the first thing I think of.

"Well why don't me and Harry date. You know, to piss off Ron," I blurt out, trying to sound reasonable. Oh crap, that made no sense at all. Did I really just say that?

"Ginny, have I taught you nothing! You should have said 'Harry and I'" Hermione says with a smirk, looking like she's trying to keep herself from bursting with laughter.

Harry looks embarrassed and asks, "How exactly would this get rid of Lavender? Sure, it would piss Ron off, but it doesn't interfere with his relationship with her at all."

"Um, I hadn't really gotten that far in the planning stage yet," I answer quickly, looking at anything but the two humans in front of me. Why don't I think before I speak?

Hermione is trying not to laugh at me and I can feel my face reddening.

"Why don't we just stalk Lavender? We could work in pairs and one of us could stay with Ron and bring him when we need him. It won't be too hard with my invisibility cloak," Harry says, finally breaking the embarrassment of the room.

"Wow, Harry how did you know what my plan was?" Hermione asks, looking dumbfounded and amazed that anyone could match her genius, even if it's for a second.

"I'm all for stalking Lavender," I add, eager for them to forget my previous outburst.

"Alright, so Harry why don't you babysit Ron tomorrow and we'll follow Lavender after dinner," Hermione asks, looking excited as the plan to get rid of Dragon Dung is falling into place.

Harry hands me the invisibility cloak, looking a little disappointed. I guess he'll have to actually attend his classes now.

I look down at the cloak in my hands and silently fight the urge to sniff it.

"How about we utilize the Marauder's Map too?" Harry suggests.

"Oh yes, of course. You should hang on to that tomorrow to make sure you and Ron don't run into us," Hermione says with a smile. It's all coming together now.

"We'll send you a signal on the enchanted galleons we used in 5th year for the DA," Hermione adds, pulling out three golden coins from her pocket and handing one to each of us.

"Do we still use them the same way?" Harry asks as he runs his thumb around the rim of the coin absentmindedly.

"Yes of course, but this time we'll be sending private messages, so instead, you think the person's name first before your message or it will be sent to all of the coins," Hermione explains.

"So who's going to babysit Ron after Harry?" I ask Hermione casually but practically begging her with my eyes for it to be her.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll draw up a schedule during my free period," she answers with a smirk, knowing exactly what I want. Trying not to imagine my possible future evening with Ron which is bound to be just great fun, I change the subject.

"So Harry, what are you and Ron going to do tomorrow?" I ask.

"Oh you know, it'll just be a typical guy night," he answers secretively.

Before I can question him further, Hermione cocks an eyebrow and asks, "And what exactly is a typical guy night?"

He just smiles up at Hermione with an innocent puppy-dog look. It reminds me of the look I give my mother when I'm saying something she doesn't want to hear and I'm begging her not to punish me.

"We'll probably just talk about girls…and then try out dangerous spells or maybe I'll get him drunk," Harry says with a chuckle, the innocent look disappearing and being replaced by a look of amusement at something he's remembering.

"Harry, what girls do _you_ have to talk about," Hermione asks with a sly smile. He reddens and stutters, "N-nobody at the moment, but there was Cho Chang," he says sheepishly.

"She doesn't even count Harry since she was in love with Cedric," Hermione counters.

Harry shoots her a glare for bringing that up again, which quickly turns into a disappointed, slightly-disgusted cringe. "Well, I guess I'm in for an evening of Ron and Lavender's exploits then," he sighs.

We all shiver. Even thinking about those two sickens all of us. I mean, who'd want to get with that piece of Dragon Dung anyway?

"Oh Harry, don't get Ron drunk either, he needs to be competent when he discovers Lavender," Hermione says. She doesn't approve of alcohol but Harry and Ron certainly do.

"I was only joking about that Hermione," he retorts, but his face says he wasn't. Hermione doesn't believe him either but drops it; I guess she didn't feel like lecturing tonight.

"Well this was an easy planning session. Harry, are you sure your okay with babysitting Ron tomorrow?" Hermione asks. He just nods glumly. Yeah, it will be sad to babysit Ron when it's my turn too.

"Well, I'm going up to sleep now, so goodnight you two," she says with a sleepy smile as she climbs the stairs.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Ginny," Harry says with a yawn. He breathes in like he's about to say something else, but lets the air out again and turns to walk up the stairs towards his dormitory, leaving me all alone in the common room.

**A/N: So first, I'd like to say thanks to everyone that is reading this, and don't worry, it's about to get very interesting in the next few chapters. I promise. I still love everyone who reviews but if you haven't, that's okay too. I hope you like my story and continue reading.**

**PS: Since school is starting up again, chapters will probably not be up as fast as they have been, but I've got a good chunk of this story already written, so it shouldn't take to long.**

**PPS: This is NOT a Half-Blood Prince story, it's after the downfall of Voldemort and the war. They're back in school to finish the year took place during the war and because Ginny is 1 year younger then Ron, Harry and Hermione, it's her 6th year and Ron, Harry and Hermione's 7th. I hope that's not too confusing.**

**-M**


	4. Under the Cloak

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Four: Under the Cloak**

****A/N: Okay, this story is AU as in alternative universe. I hope that clears things up.** **

The next day flies by me. Tuesday is my favorite day of the week, but all I can think of is last night and how I have Harry's invisibility cloak at the bottom of my school bag.

I get out of my bed and grab the invisibility cloak, sniffing it just as I had been dying to do when Harry gave it to me. It smells so good, just like him: a mixture of cinnamon and woods. It's enough to distract me from the loss of my green juice.

I have Herbology in the morning and then Defense Against the Dark Arts right before dinner. I was at the edge of my seat through all of class and I couldn't focus on the lesson until we were finally let out of class.

Everyone is already in the Great Hall by the time I get there, so I slid in next to Hermione and looked over at Harry who is chatting animatedly with Ron further down the table. Next to Ron, however, sits the evil Lavender.

Hermione is watching her out of the corner of her eye. "Ginny, you really need to eat before she leaves," Hermione commands. I nod and chow down on the roasted chicken and mashed potatoes sitting directly in front of me.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" I ask, not caring that I'm still chewing.

"Ginny that's so gross! You have to swallow before you speak!" she reprimands in her mothering voice.

"Relax Hermione look, I'm talking right now and there's no food in my mouth," I explain, opening my mouth wide for her to see that I'm not lying.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," she says, shaking her head in mock sadness.

"It's because you love me, duh," I say with a smile. And because you think I have a hot brother, I add in my head.

She smiles and rolls her eyes at my cockiness. "Yeah, sure that's why. Look Ginny she's leaving! Time to go," she whisper-shouts as she stands up. I look down at my plate that I have barely touched and my stomach grumbles.

But I follow Hermione down a corridor where she stops me and holds her hand out for the cloak which I pull from out of my bag. We stand close together under the cloak and move towards Lavender.

She walks all over the castle, up and down staircases but the route she's taking seems vaguely familiar. But I'm paying more attention to any signs of Draco so I'm almost ready to call it a night when she finally stops in front of an empty wall. She looks at it intently, then squeezes her eyes shut and begins passing in front of it. Of course! The Room of Requirements! That's the perfect hiding place to cheat! I wonder why they didn't use this the time that Hermione saw them….

The wall opens up to form a door and Lavender disappears behind it.

"Should we stay out here?" I whisper to Hermione.

"Yes, of course, unless you'd like to watch," Hermione says with disgust. I wrinkle my nose. That is definitely something I do not want to see. "We'll just wait for Draco or whatever guy she's using, to arrive," Hermione continues, looking up and down the hall. Twenty minutes later and no one has come.

"So Hermione, why couldn't _you_ babysit Ron tonight?" I ask, trying to pass the time.

"Other than the fact that I wouldn't have known what to do with him, I figured you needed a chance to prepare before you got to go stalking with _him_," she says, smiling.

"Why would I need time to prepare?" I ask, giving her an impatient, confused look. I was looking forward to sharing an enclosed space with Harry for a long period of time.

"Because you need tips! When was the last time you had a stable, serious relationship?" she asks, already knowing the answer. Now that I think of it, I've never been able to pull one off. I've always gotten bored or the guy was a jerk and cheated on me.

Satisfied with my silence, she continues. "You don't want to look stupid and I've got some tips".

I discretely take a sniff of Harry's cloak and looked up expectantly at Hermione.

"Ginny! Don't sniff Harry's cloak! That's so weird!" she whisper-yells at me. My face reddens; at least she doesn't know about me sleeping with it.

"As I was saying, tips. And I guess the first one is not to sniff Harry or his cloak in front of him!" she continues, giving me a disapproving look.

"What makes you think you have all this experience?" I mumble grudgingly.

"Because I do remember what it was like with Victor, the famous Quidditch player, a few years ago," she states. Oh yeah. How could I forget 'Krumykins'. Merlin, do all girls create stupid nicknames for their boyfriends? If I am ever blessed enough to date Harry, I will never give him such a dumb nickname.

"Why'd you two break up again?" I ask.

"I just wasn't ready to take that next step with him. You know. He was always trying to sleep with me and I finally got tired of it and broke up with him," she says, annoyed.

I guess I shouldn't bring Victor up for awhile. I remember Hermione being a wreck for weeks, and then when she came back from summer break she was back to her normal self.

"Anymore of your wise wisdom, Oh Great One?" I say sarcastically, going back to the issue at hand.

"Yes. Next time, eat more. Your stomach is making a lot of noise," she whispers at me.

"You're the one who told me to leave it!" I counter, giving her a glare.

"Next, um don't tell him you love him. That would be very bad. You don't want to scare him," she whispers, ignoring my glare.

"I am certainly not in love with him!" I shout. I clap my hand over my mouth. I had forgotten that we were whispering for a second.

I can't be in love with Harry. I just really like him…a lot. And I think about him for most of the day…but I don't know the real him so there's no way that I love him…yet…right?

"Shhh, I think I hear someone coming," Hermione whispers. I look up and see Harry walking toward us, map in hand.

"Where have you guys been?" he says calmly as we take the cloak off.

"We've been right here, waiting for someone to join Lavender in there," I respond, pointing towards the Room of Requirements.

"Well look at this," he says, pointing to a couple of dots on the map. I see Lavender's name right next to Ron's in some classroom.

"B-but how could that happen?" I ask. "No one ever came!"

"The guy must have already been in there," Hermione grumbles, looking disappointed. "And there must be another exit so we didn't see them leave."

I frown as I think this over. So Night One has been a complete failure.

I look up as Hermione continues talking. "Why don't you guys stalk tomorrow. Maybe I can talk to Ron and find out her schedule," Hermione sighs, not looking thrilled at all about tomorrow.

I, on the other hand, brighten considerably. Harry and me, alone, tomorrow. Harry returns my grin. He probably thinks I'm excited that I don't have to babysit Ron. Which is true.

"So how'd tonight go with Ron," I ask Harry.

"It was cool, I guess. We just goofed off until Lavender appeared out of nowhere. Then they went up into the dormitory and I came here," he says looking disgusted. We all probably did.

We start walking towards the tower while Hermione asks questions about how to get Ron to hang out with her. We assure her that he'll say yes and then I go up to my dorm to do some of my homework.

That's when the nerves kick in and it hits me that in less than twenty-four hours, I'll be pressed up against Harry under the cover of the invisibility cloak. Maybe he'll realize his true feelings for me and act on them. Maybe it will be a magical night.

I'm not entirely sure when I fell asleep, it was probably somewhere in-between my many Harry fantasies. But when I wake up, I have a weird feeling. I just can't place it. Then my nerves come and my day becomes excruciatingly slow. Every second of History of Magic feels like an hour and I go through two whole rolls of parchment, drawing, before the hour is up. If only Mum knew how much parchment I waste.

I don't even try to pay attention in Transfiguration; I just try to master the spell as quickly as possible so that I can go back to thinking about tonight. I really don't want to screw this up.

When McGonagall finally dismisses us, I think of doing a little happy dance but instead I pick up my things and practically run to the Great Hall. When I get there, I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione all in deep discussion. I wonder how Hermione got Ron to agree to hang out with her tonight.

When I slide on the bench opposite Harry, they all looked up. "What," I ask, giving them suspicious looks.

"Nothing," Harry says quickly. I shoot Hermione a look that says _You're going to tell me about this,_ but she just looks away.

"Well, what's everyone doing tonight?" I ask, trying to dispel the awkwardness that's surrounding us.

"Ron and I," Hermione emphasizes the grammar, "are going to work on the paper Snape assigned us," she says, glaring at Ron; he probably got them stuck with extra work.

"I'm not sure yet," Harry says winking at me. My heart flutters. "What about you Ginny, do you have any plans? Maybe we could get some Quidditch in," he continues.

I smile and play along. "Of course we can. I think I might need some practice if I want to become a great chaser." I wouldn't mind Quidditch with Harry, but with the team around, he can get pretty bossy.

Merlin, he smells so good. I remember Hermione's number one tip and stop sniffing the air and try to eat dinner.

I keep an eye on Lavender who is further down the table, chatting with Parvati. Thank Merlin. I don't think I could have lasted through dinner without insulting her if she had been anywhere closer.

Ron is constantly looking over at her as if he's waiting for her to come over and snog him. "Hermione, if you write the paper, I could go play with Harry and Ginny!" Ron pleads.

"No way! You got us this stupid paper and you will help me finish it, even if it takes all night," Hermione snaps. This is probably like heaven for her; getting to force Ron to spend time with her and study. Just when I'm thinking about how all is becoming good in the world, Dragon Dung comes walking over towards Ron.

"Won-Won," she pouts, "are you sure you can't hang out with me tonight?" she simpers.

"Sorry Lavi-poo, but it's a joint paper and Hermione won't write my half," Ron pouts back, laying it on thick as if he's the victim here. Lavender shoots a nasty look at Hermione which Hermione returns right back, triple-fold, behind Ron so that he doesn't see. Wow. I've never seen Hermione be so mean to someone. She must really hate her. And Lavi-poo? Really? Well, she is poo….

"Ugh, alright Won-Won. I'll go hang out with some friends, but I'll be thinking of you all night," she says seductively and then she leans down, practically given Ron a free look at the goods, and snogs him. It's a good few minutes too. We all sit there, not exactly sure of what to say or do.

Then she pulls away and walks off, swaying her hips in what she must think is a very sexy strut, but it just looks like she has to drop a load. How could Ron like that?

I look at Harry and he nods. "Well, I'm full," I say pushing away my half eaten plate. "Plus, I just lost my appetite," I mumble so that only Harry can hear.

"Ready to go?" Harry asks with a chuckle at my previous comment. Hermione just smiles before continuing to eat her food. She's in for a long night with Ron and a paper.

I get up and walk towards the end of the Great Hall. Once we are out, we find an empty corridor and throw on the invisibility cloak. "I guess it's time to go Lavender-hunting," I say jokingly. Harry smiles at my lame attempt at humor.

We find her easily, talking to none other than Draco-the-man-slut-Malfoy. "Come on Draco, let's have some fun tonight," she pleads, dragging him along.

"What's in it for me?" he asks, though there's no way he's going to reject her.

"You know I'll do that thing with my tongue," she whispers into his ear, pushing him to the wall and leaning her body against his.

Draco smiles and says, "Lead the way, m'lady," taking her hand and following her down the hall. I feel myself blush. Me and Harry are sitting under an invisibility cloak, our arms touching, his scent wafting through the air. I can hear my heart beating in my ears and his steady breathing. Suddenly, it becomes very awkward. We are sitting under an invisibility cloak, watching my brother's girlfriend practically have sex with Draco, right in the hallway.

I know where they're going before they even reached the Room of Requirements so I pull out my coin, hold it tight in my hand and think: W_e're going to catch Lavender in the act. Bring Ron to the Room of Requirement_.

I watch as the words scrawl themselves from my mind onto the coin. I squeeze the coin one more time to send the message. Then I hear two very distinct chimes.

Oh crap. What were Hermione's rules with the coins again?

"_Type the name of the person you want to send it to first_"

Oh crap. I forgot. No, no, no.

Harry pulls out his coin and then looks up at me with wide eyes. We both watch as Lavender pulls her own galleon out. Her face pales when she read it. "Uh, Draco we'll reschedule" she says before running down the hall, leaving behind a confused Draco. She'll probably go to one of her friends, and they'll lie to Ron for her and Ron will be pissed at us. Or more specifically, me.

I hear another chime coming from my own coin and look down to see a message from Hermione that says: _Ginny I can't believe you! Will you ever learn? Ron's really pissed and now Lavender knows we're after her. We have to come up with a new plan fast!_

I really screwed this up. I hang my head down as we start to make our way back to the common room. "I'm sorry," I mumble to Harry after a long stretch of silence.

He sighs and gives me a small smile that's meant to say 'it's okay' but I can still see the disappointment on his face. We were so close to getting rid of her.

"Hey, I screw up all the time. There are other ways to break Ron and Lavender up," he says with false cheerfulness. I know he's trying to cheer me up but it's not working.

"How could I be so stupid?" I ask, throwing my hands up in the air, then letting them drop back down to my sides as if they are completely useless.

"It'll be okay Ginny, go easy on yourself. I think I might have a new plan," he says, suddenly pulling me into an empty corridor.

"Alright, go ahead," I say, looking hopefully into his green eyes. They are so green in the torch light and the excitement that's swimming in them as his plan evolves in his head is making it hard to pay attention to anything he's saying. But I need to focus on the situation I've just ruined, that he can hopefully fix.

"Yesterday, when Ron and I were talking, we were discussing the girls that got away and he was going on and on about one girl in particular, I don't think he ever got over her," Harry says smiling as if he has a big surprise.

"Well spit it out, Harry!" I say, hoping that the girl is who I think she is.

"Back in our second year, Ron had a crush on none other than Hermione Granger," he announces, making me gasp in excitement.

"He actually had a crush on Hermione! No way!" I say, gesturing for him to continue.

"It's true! He was always talking about her. Remember when she was dating that Victor guy? Ron was so pissed that one night, he got drunk and wrote her a song! And if you've ever heard Ron sing, you'd be thankful I hid him until he was back to normal," Harry says, starting to laugh.

I watch the way his Adam's apple moves as he laughs and feel the sudden urge to kiss it. I shake my head a little, what am I thinking? I look back up at Harry's eyes and laugh along.

"I think Lavender is just a way to get Hermione's attention and maybe it's pay back for the Victor thing. He wants to make her as jealous as he was. But what if we turn this around on him?" Harry continues with a twinkle in his eye. I don't understand so I give him a curious look. "What I mean to say is this. Ron wants to make Hermione jealous. But Ron is impatient. And if Hermione starts going out with someone again, especially someone close to Ron, he might finally crack and tell her how he feels."

"I still don't get it," I say, looking at him with a slight frown.

"What if I start going out with Hermione? It will piss him off so much that she's dating me, that he'll dump Lavender and try to go after Hermione," Harry says, with a huge smile on his face, as if he'd just invented the wand or something. He continued again, "I think this will work out for Hermione too since you can tell she has a thing for Ron".

So I wasn't the only one who could tell. But this isn't right. Hermione can't go out with Harry, real or fake. I called dibbs. She just can't. I feel the smile slip from my lips as the idea sinks in. Harry is supposed to want to go out with me. Not her. Even if it's just pretend, it still hurt. NO, I want to scream. No, that is a terrible, horrible idea!

But it would help us get rid of Lavender. And isn't that what we all want?

"Yeah, it's a great idea," I say with false enthusiasm, trying to plaster the smile back on my face. "Let's go run it by Hermione since she plays a big part in this too," I continue. He grins at me and turns to walk to the common room.

I try to smile back at him, but it turns into more of a grimace. We walk together but I feel cold. I don't like this plan. But it makes complete sense. I'm just going to have to deal with it. No matter how much it will hurt.

**A/N: Well hello there viewers! Thanks for clicking on my story and reading up to this point. All reviews are welcome. Don't be a stranger with them now. I really liked writing this chapter and all of the chapters really.**

**-M**


	5. Why I Hate House Elves

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Five: Why I Hate House Elves**

Once we get to the common room, I suck it up. This is a good plan and hopefully it will work extremely well; well enough for Ron to dump Lavender right away. Like tomorrow. But I won't get my hopes up just yet. My brother can be so slow at times… who am I kidding, all the time.

Hermione is waiting for us when we step through the portrait. Harry leads the way and I follow. While Harry explains, I watch as Hermione blushes when Ron's crush on her is revealed.

I wonder, what exactly do people in fake relationships do? Is it like being friends with benefits? Or do they just pretend?

"Ginny? Earth to Ginny! Where'd you go?" Hermione says, waving a hand in front of my face. I look up to see a look of pity and guilt in her eyes. Harry must've told her the plan then. "Like I was saying, are you sure about this Harry? I don't want you to get too attached to _this_," she gestures a hand down her body and giggles, trying to lighten the mood.

"When are you guys starting?" I ask, wonder how much time I have left until I have to watch my best friend and the guy I like holding hands down the hallway and making googily eyes at each other.

"Oh right, I think I'll talk to Ron about it tomorrow," Harry says grinning. He must still be buzzed that he came up with the idea. Wow, is it really such a rare case? Look at me, I'm being all negative. I should probably be positive like them, right?

Who am I kidding.

"Is that a good idea? Ron's going to be really pissed from the coin fiasco. Don't you think his best friend dating the girl of his dreams is going to make him explode?" I ask with a slight smirk. It would be great to see Ron explode on someone else other than me. I mean seriously, first it was the thong thing, then the coin message…maybe I should keep count.

Hermione blushes at my 'girl of his dreams' remark. Really, if she's going to be dating my brother, she should get used to being embarrassed. Hell, if she's anywhere near **anyone** in my family, she should expect embarrassment.

"We'll be fine G, don't worry. All will be well in a matter of days," Harry reassures me nonchalantly. "Anyways, if we're done here, I think I'll head to bed," he yawns and walks up the stairs, leaving Hermione and I in the corner.

"Oh, Harry, you forgot your inv-"

"SSSSHHHHH" I hiss at Hermione, grabbing the cloak away from her. "I'll keep it safe until he asks for it back," I whisper, stuffing it into my bag.

"Ginny do I even want to know what you're going to do with it?" Hermione asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not," I say with a shrug.

"Ginny, are you sure your okay with this? You don't have to hide your feeling from me," she says, looking sincere and worried.

"No, it's for the best," I sigh. "But don't fall for him or anything like that. Or else," I warn, running a finger under my chin jokingly. She gives a relieved giggle that I'm still joking.

"Gross, no way. Harry isn't my type at all," she says, crinkling her nose a little.

"Right, I forgot; your type is tall, red-headed and genetically similar to me," I say, sticking my tongue out in disgust.

"W-what makes you say that?" Hermione stutters defensively, turning a deep crimson.

"Well, for one, your reaction right there, and two, you despise Lavender more passionately than I do," I answer. "Plus, you didn't make much of an objection when we told you that the plan was to make Ron jealous over **you.**"

The redness intensifies. Has she seen my brother snog? She's got to get over this shyness because he is a very public snogger. "It's okay Hermione. I support this, and Harry just confirmed that Ron has feelings for you too. We'll do whatever we need to, to make this work out right. Even if that means fake dating Harry," I finish with a pained flinch.

"Ginny, you're amazing. We'll try not to make this awkward for you," she promises.

"So you have to focus on getting a date to the big dance that's happening at the end of October," she says, changing the subject.

"Hermione, that's two months away. I'll worry about it when it gets closer. That is if I even go," I mumble, suddenly feeling very tired.

"It's never too soon to pick the perfect dress or date!" she assures me. That's Hermione, always planning ahead.

"Whatever, I'm beat, I'm going to sleep," I say, trudging towards the stairs.

What a night. I mean, it's not every night that your best friend and potential boyfriend get together. I can only imagine how Ron will be. I mean, I feel like crap, and I know it's fake. The jealousy's driving me crazy.

I pull out Harry's cloak and fall asleep quickly, but even the cloak can't stop the dreams. Or should I say nightmares.

"_Oh Harry, I know I told Ginny I wouldn't, but I think I'm falling for you," Hermione whispers, inches from Harry's face, running her hands up and down his chest and leaning in. _

"_You're right Hermione. I want you too," Harry says fiercely, leaning in the rest of the way and enveloping her in a kiss. As I watch in horror, the two cling to each other like animals._

BAM!

My face hits the cold hardwood floor. Ouch. That hurt.

What a ridiculous dream! Why would they be in a forest? Wait, more importantly, why are they professing their love?

When I get to breakfast I look over to see Ron and Harry discussing something. Ron's brows furrow and he is becoming redder and redder by the minute. Hermione is alone at the table, looking over at the boys with a slightly amused expression. I slide in next to her.

"So is it going down?" I ask trying to sound secretive.

"Yep! Isn't it great! If you put some green stuff on top of Ron's hair, he'd look just like a tomato," she says with a giggle, still looking at Ron who is now waving his arms around and gesturing at Harry. I'm pretty sure I just saw spit fly across the table.

All of a sudden, Ron stands up, fuming and looking down at Harry with balled up fists. Then, without a glance towards me or Hermione, he storms out of the Great Hall. Harry gets up after a few seconds and starts walking toward us.

"How'd that go?" I ask before he can even sit down.

"Well, I told him about my burning love for Hermione and he just exploded," Harry says matter-of-factly, shaking his head. "I guess he still likes you Hermione," Harry continues causing Hermione to blush.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" I ask. They both look at each other simultaneously and blurt out "Nothing!" Something's definitely up.

"Come on guys," I plead, wondering what's so bad that they can't tell me. They shake their heads, both refusing to give in to my puppy-dog face.

"I'll find out you know," I say, changing tactics. "And when I do, I'll—I'll do something! I'm not sure what yet but I'll do something!" I threaten.

"Trust me Ginny, you don't want to know. Just stay out of the common room tonight," Hermione warns.

Wow has Ron's stupidness been rubbing off on her? Why would she tell me where not to go, obviously I'm going to go there.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shriek and storm out of the Great Hall. Us Weasley kids really do have a knack for storming off don't we?

I'm not sure why I'm moody all of a sudden, but that doesn't stop me from pouting the rest of the day. I avoid everyone. I hide in the bathroom between classes, avoid the library at all costs and skip dinner. That is huge for me.

I finish my homework quickly since I have no distractions in my dorm, and I decide to go exploring for the rest of the night. Good thing I have Harry's invisibility cloak. I slip it on and slowly creep down the stairs.

That's when I see it. Or should I say them. I would ask Hermione for the grammatically correct way to say it but she's currently attached to Harry's mouth on one of the plush couches. I feel a cold feeling in my stomach that slithers up my throat, leaving me unable to breathe. I stand paralyzed as I watch them kiss passionately.

A growling sound, like a wild animal, drags my attention to another couch where my brother is sitting with Lavender straddling his lap and shoving her disgusting tongue down his throat.

After a few seconds, I realize that I need air and the cold finally let's go of my throat, allowing me to breathe. Quietly, I walk over to where Harry and Hermione are sitting. I watch with horror as Hermione runs her hand through Harry's hair. "Is this what you guys didn't want me to see?" I ask, the coldness in my voice surprising even me.

They both stop abruptly, their eyes flying open. Their heads snap up and they look around frantically. Hermione just looks pale and whispers, "Later Ginny, I'll explain later," before going back to kissing Harry. Harry's eyes are still open though, and he looks at a space just to the side of my head with an apologetic look. Then Hermione attacks him. Man, she's an animal. Ron would probably like that. Disgusting.

Why aren't I more angry? This should make me completely furious. Maybe it's the cloak.

The more I watch them together, fake or not, the more it infuriates me. I begin to feel the whole scene hit me. Hard. My anger boils over as I storm out of the common room and look for somewhere to sulk.

Why did things like this happen to me? Why couldn't Ron date someone normal? My internal rant is interrupted by my stomach. Maybe skipping dinner was a bad idea. I know the perfect place to find some food. Food always makes you feel better. The house elves will make me whatever I want. And maybe the fact that Hermione would never approve of using the house elves makes me feel even better.

I walk into the kitchens and take off the cloak, revealing myself to the elves. They all smile but look disappointed. Maybe they expected Harry. Harry however, is too busy snogging away.

They make me a bacon sandwich without complaining and even give me some cake. I chomp away angrily, trying to calm myself with the idea that this is all to get rid of Lavender. Oh, how I hate her. I imagine her head as being the piece of cake in front of me and I roughly stab it with my fork before stuffing it into my mouth.

Man, I love house elves. Mum should get one, but she's always saying how she likes to do the work herself. But of course, when she says 'herself' she means she gets the children and magic to do everything.

The house elves make the best food and the kitchen is the perfect place to hide. Or so I think until Harry barges in. I can't say that I'm unhappy with his appearance, but after his show in the common room, I don't really want to talk to him.

"Look Ginny, I'm really sorry for what you saw," he starts explaining.

"No problem. Don't start apologizing, I just wasn't expecting that," I snap, obviously sounding like I have a problem. What was I doing? Why was I snapping at Harry? I knew they were going to be fake dating, but just seeing it in action hurt more than the idea.

"To be fair, we told you not to go in the common room. But if it makes you feel better, I wasn't expecting to do that," Harry says awkwardly.

"You can't tell someone not to be somewhere at a certain time!" I say defensively. "That just makes them even more curious," I say, poking his chest. "And what do you mean you didn't expect that?"

"Well we were just going to cuddle, but then Ron came in with Lavender and they started snogging and then Hermione's eye started twitching and she just attacked me," Harry explains, holding his palms out as if to say that it isn't his fault.

"You could have said no," I pout, even though I know that I'm being immature and unreasonable.

"Oh sure, like I had the chance! I think you underestimate Hermione. She's like an animal; there's no stopping her," Harry says, shaking his head. "Why do you care who I snog anyways?" Harry asks with a sly smile while crossing his arms over his chest.

Crap. I can already feel my face reddening. "I was just worried about Hermione. I don't want you taking advantage of her," I lie, looking away from him. That obviously isn't the case though. If anything, Harry is the one being used.

"Look Ginny, I promise you, everything you see between me and Hermione is an act," Harry says, uncrossing his arms and taking a step towards me. His face is inches away. I mean, we're really close. Maybe he wants to kiss me! Should I lean in? What do I do? Oh Merlin, does my breath smell like bacon and cake?

Just then, Harry looks down at his pants and finds a house elf tugging on his robes. Forget everything I said before about house elves. They are evil, horrible creatures! The mood is now completely and utterly ruined! I will never own a house elf, ever!

"B-bye Ginny," Harry stammers as he's dragged away from me by the evil creature that is talking animatedly to him. I should probably leave before Harry comes back and asks for his invisibility cloak back because I am not ready to give that up yet.

I walk over to the Gryffindor Tower, trying not to bump into anything. Once I get through the portrait, I see Hermione glaring at the still attached Ron and Lavender.

My brother is such a pig, flaunting Lavender in front of Hermione like that. Doesn't he know how much that must hurt her? Then again, he's probably just trying to forget that she's with Harry now.

I walk up to Hermione and whisper, "Come up to my room". Even if she was kissing Harry, she's my best friend and I hate to see her so sad. Plus, it's not like she was doing it to please Harry anyway, right? This is all a show for Ron.

She follows my invisible form glumly. When we reach the room, I take the cloak off and hug her. She really looks like she could use one.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened," she cries. I just nod. We're in a really sucky situation.

"I didn't mean for you to see that. It's just, I wanted to make Ron jealous and Harry is my fictional boyfriend and I just pounced," she gasps out, talking quickly. "I just realized how horrible that must have been for you. You must have been pissed. I'm just so sorry. I knew how you felt about Harry and I just attacked him for my own selfish purposes," she sighs with a look of self-disgust.

"It's okay Hermione. I was pissed but I've cooled down now," I say calmly. Truth is that the terrible feelings were reemerging again but I wasn't going to take them out on Hermione. She already feels horrible enough. Plus, this is all Ron's fault if you really think about it. Funny how everything always boils down to my brother's stupid decisions.

"Did Harry ever find you?" she asks between sniffles.

"Um, yeah he did," I mumble, my blush returning. Do you tell the person he's fictionally dating that he almost cheated on her with you? Or is that considered wrong? Hermione looks up, smiling. She won't leave me alone until I tell her.

"Well it wasn't anything major," I start and recount everything I went through in the kitchen, leaving out my hateful thoughts about house elves of course. I didn't want to fight the president of S.P.E.W on this.

"He did that and then he just left!" she exclaims, a look of disappointment on her face. This is so weird. She's technically his girlfriend. And yet she's disappointed that he didn't make a move on me.

"I am going to kill him! He should've at least sealed the deal!" she continues, frustrated at the green-eyed boy.

"No!" I yell quietly. "I'm not sure if he wants me to talk about it. Maybe it was a mistake. Oh Merlin, please don't let it have been a mistake," I ramble.

"Well Ginny, what are you going to do?" she demands.

"Err, I'm not sure. I was just going to wait for him to bring it up later," I mumble.

"What! You know he won't! He's a boy, he's slow with these sorts of things. I mean look at Ron! He had a crush on me in second year, and five years later he still won't talk to me about it. He just sits around moping and snogging Lavender to get back at me. If you leave it up to Harry, he'll wait several months and only mention it in passing," she explains, trying to talk some sense into me.

She has a point though. All of the guys I've ever known are crap when it comes to girls, especially my brothers, so why would Harry be any different?

"I don't know what to do," I whine, suddenly worried. I don't want to wait five years like Hermione!

"Ginny don't worry about it, maybe he'll talk to you later," Hermione says, trying to sound encouraging. Wasn't she just the one telling me it takes guys forever with this stuff! What the hell!

"He'll probably only come talk to me when he asks for his invisibility cloak back," I say, holding it close and taking a good whiff.

"Ginny that is so weird," Hermione says, crinkling her nose and trying to grab the cloak away from me. I wasn't going to argue, but the scent was disappearing from the cloak. Soon, it'd just smell like whatever I smell like.

"I like his scent. In fact-" I say, leaning over to sniff Hermione, "you kind of smell like him!" I say with a smile.

"Ginny, I'm going to pretend that you did not just do that and I'm going to wash his scent off of me now," she says, quickly getting up and looking disturbed.

"But why? You smell amazing!" I say grinning.

"Why don't you work on finding a date for the dance to keep your mind off Harry and me?" she asks abruptly changing the conversation. Maybe she doesn't like Harry's scent.

"Whyyyy? I don't waaaaannnt toooo," I whine, stretching out each word.

"Because you could use a distraction from Harry! And because I've decided you're going no matter what. I will shove you in a dress and drag you there if I have to," she says evilly. She's probably serious about that too. I can just imagine her stunning me, then dressing me, and then confounding me to dance and look happy.

"So I guess you're going with Harry," I say, trying not to pout.

"Well, yes. He's my fake date. But I'll make sure you get to dance with him too," she says with a wide smile.

"Then why do I need a date?" I ask. I really don't want to go with anyone but Harry.

"Nobody goes alone to a Hogwarts dance. And there are plenty of nice, single guys to take. What about Dean or Neville or anyone? Ginny you could probably get any guy at this school," she says, smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah right, you're laying it on a little thick, don't you think," I counter. "Besides, it not like I could get the one I want," I mumble with a sigh.

"In due time Ginny," she says as she walks out of the room. I am suddenly filled with excitement for this dance. Maybe Hermione has a plan for this dance, but now I have my own plan.

**A/N: I can't believe I've made it to chapter five, this is pretty epic. I'd like to give a special shout-out to my editor who makes my chapters pretty and corrected me when I started writing in third person one day. Oh and thank you, people of earth, who have been reading my story! Every time I get a visitor, it makes me smile. You know what would make me smile even more? Reviews! Just saying, those make me smile for like weeks.**

**IMPORTANT: School has started. I know, I know, it's terrible and it means one thing. Updates won't be as frequent. But I'll try my best to update once a week, probably Fridays. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, I especially like the ones that try to guess what's going to happen, it makes me smile to know what's going through all your amazing heads (I know, I'm a suck up). So until the next chapter!**

**-M**


	6. Dragon Dung Goes Nuts

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Six: Dragon Dung Goes Nuts**

The next day, I wait for Harry to come and talk to me but he just attaches himself to Hermione's hip. I can never find him alone; I try to corner him after Quidditch practice but he is always working late with some of the new members. It's almost like he's doing it on purpose.

Days turn into weeks and I learn to avoid the common room at night and hang out in the kitchens instead. Harry never comes looking for me anymore. Hermione is always bugging me to go talk to him but I can't do it. He must have a good reason to avoid me.

Do I smell bad? Does he think my face is deformed? Maybe I'll corner him after practice. Practice is the best time of the day. Maybe it's because I'm an awesome chaser or that sometimes, Harry uses me to practice his seeker abilities.

Halfway through practice I've already scored a bunch of times and am really pissing Ron off.

"It's okay Ronnie, I'm sure you'll save the next one," I taunt, highly doubting that he will. Quidditch is one of the few times he that he is detached from Lavender. Sometimes I forget he even has a face.

I come at him quickly and toss the quaffle in the left hoop.

"Really Ron, could you at least _try_ to save some goals!" Harry shouts in his captain voice. Harry can be very bossy on the pitch. He's always yelling. I'm surprised he hasn't lost his voice, but it's only a matter of time.

It gets dark quickly and everyone starts flying down to get off their brooms and away from crazy Harry. I don't know what it is, but all Quidditch captains are psychos about winning. Harry tells us he'll save the pep talk for tomorrow and that we should all get some sleep.

I rush into the changing room and change back into my robes before racing off to the boys changing rooms to try to get a word in with Harry. As I rush in, I see something that stops me dead in my tracks. A shirtless Harry and Ron are hugging each other.

Oh man, where is my camera when I need it! I look closely at them through the crack of the door. Specifically, at Harry's well-toned body. I now have a new-found appreciation for Quidditch.

I glance at Ron and realize that he's in pretty good shape too, surprisingly. But I'd rather look at Harry. As I watch them both pull out of their hug, I leave quickly before they can see me and run toward the castle to tell Hermione about what I've just seen.

She is waiting in front of the castle, sitting on the steps with a book.

"Hermione! Guess what I just saw!" I scream, making her jump.

"What?" she asks, worried.

"Harry and Ron in a shirtless man hug!" I screech, giggling. Hermione's face lights up with the mental image.

"Details! How did you see this? Why were they hugging? How fine were the guys?" she chirps out question after question.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure why they were hugging to be honest, but I had finally worked up the nerve to talk to Harry and well, then I saw them and I didn't want to interrupt their erm ... moment," I say awkwardly, "and I'm not going to speak for Ron, but Harry was super fine without a shirt," I finish with a grin.

"Did they see you?" Hermione asks, giggling.

"I hope not because that's going to be an awkward conversation to have," I mumble, getting up from beside her and walking towards the door.

"Wait, Ginny why don't you eat dinner with me? It's been a long time since I've seen you in the Great Hall," she says sincerely. Well I am starving.

"Alright," I agree and follow her into the castle. "What about your man," I say with air quotes around the word 'man'.

"Apparently he's in the middle of a man-hug," she says nonchalantly. He'll probably join us soon but until then, I want to enjoy my Hermione-time since, by avoiding Harry for the past few weeks, I've been inadvertently avoiding her too.

"So how's your relationship going?" I ask while piling food onto my plate.

"Well, I think Ron is going to crack any day now, he hardly ever touches Lavender anymore. Oh, and the other day I caught him staring at me," she says, beaming.

"That's great Hermione! But who wouldn't stare at you when you're with the best looking wizard in the whole school," I say smiling.

"I'm not with Ron yet," she mumbles.

"That is not what I meant Hermione, that's gross," I jokingly yell. At least she's finally being honest about her feelings for Ron.

"So, have you found a dance for the date yet?" she asks me.

"What?" I say, confused. "What does that even mean?"

Oh sorry, I mean have you found a date for the dance?" she asks me, snapping out of her daydream. She must've still been thinking about shirtless Ron.

Swallowing my food down hard, I say, "Err, no, not yet, but I have plenty of time".

"Ginny, when was the last time you looked at a calendar?" she asks, annoyed. Um, that would be never. Sometimes I don't even know what day of the week it is and I end up going to the wrong classroom.

"Ginny, you realize the dance is in a week and a half and now all the good guys are probably taken," she scolds. Has that much time really passed? Man it's going to be really fun to find a date now.

I am saved from worrying too much when Ron and Harry show up and sit across from us. Then Hermione starts.

"Hey Harry-berry, how was practice," she asks Harry, smiling at him sweetly. Ron opens his mouth but closes it quickly once Harry starts talking.

"Oh, it was great, my Gorgeous Cupcake. I think we have a real chance at winning," he says in a sing song voice.

What? Harry-berry? Gorgeous Cupcake? What is this! Those have got to be the stupidest nicknames ever!

This is why I have been avoiding dinner. I can't take this. It should be me gazing at Harry and talking about Quidditch. Trying to stop this somehow, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Oh Harry, I came to talk to you after practice but you were uh, uh … busy with Ron," I say with a sly smirk. Harry and Ron both look down quickly and blush.

"It was nothing. So what'd you need Ginny," Harry asks, looking extremely embarrassed.

Crap. I don't want to bring up our almost-kiss with Ron right here. "Uh, uh I forget," I mutter looking at Hermione for help.

"Why were you guys hugging shirtless," she asks very loudly.

"No reason," Ron answers quickly, blushing. But he doesn't stop looking at Hermione.

"There wasn't a reason, we were just, uh, hugging," Harry mumbles.

Sure. There is no way that two guys will willingly hug each other shirtless for no reason. Maybe Ron told Harry about his love for Hermione.

"Ron, where's Lavender," Hermione asks curiously.

"Uh, I'm not sure. She isn't in here, so I'm guessing at the library or in the tower," he mumbles, clearly not interested in where she is.

"Come on Ron, can you walk me to the tower before these two start getting all coupley," I plead. He nods silently and leads the way.

"Thanks," I say quietly, before continuing up the stairs. "So Ron, how's it feel when you see them together," I ask curiously.

"Honestly Ginny, it really hurts. But it shouldn't. Because I'm with Lavender. And Hermione shouldn't affect me like this. I'm just going to have to get over it. She's happy with Harry," he says glumly.

Wow, I thought he would give me a sarcastic retort or tell me that it was none of my business, but he's actually really upset. This has got to be the first serious conversation I have ever had with him. For the first time in, well, ever, I feel the need to give my brother a hug.

"What? Ron, do you mean to tell me that you like Hermione?" I ask, trying to sound surprised. After all, he doesn't know that I know.

"Yeah. But I'll get over it," he says abruptly before telling the Fat Lady the password, "apple crumble". Man, somebody really needs to change that password.

Ron disappears towards his dorm and I take that as the end of our conversation. Why is he still with Lavender when he obviously feels something for Hermione? What did he mean when he said he'd get over it? I think about how strange my brother is until I go to bed. Then the nerves set in.

It's time to worry about the Quidditch game tomorrow morning. It's against Ravenclaw, and more importantly, against the last girl Harry had a crush on, Cho Chang. I'm going to crush her tomorrow. Maybe if I play exceptionally well, then Harry will fall for me. I mean, the guy does love Quidditch.

I let Quidditch and Harry fantasies lull me to sleep.

Suddenly, I am being shaken awake.

"Ginny get up!" Hermione screams in my ear.

"What? Why?" I mumble, rubbing my eyes.

"Ginny, you have to get to the Quidditch pitch! There's only an hour till game time! You should be glad I'm the one who woke you. Anyone else would've just sprayed water on your face," she chatters on while handing me my Quidditch robes, the ones with the giant six on the back.

I pull them on quickly and run down to the pitch. Hopefully I didn't miss too much.

When I get there, Harry is just giving one of his long arse speeches. Good, at least I didn't miss anything important. He'll just continually repeat himself. Most of it is for the benefit of the newbies anyways, so I just stare at Harry.

What shade of green are his eyes? They sort of shimmer in the light. They are so cute.

Suddenly I realize the rest of the team moving around me.

"Hey Ginny," Harry says from behind me. "Did you catch all of the speech?" he asks while walking next to me. Before I can answer, Ron suddenly grabs me from Harry's side.

"You guys can NOT stand next to each other like that," he yells.

"And why not?" I demand.

"Harry, your number nine, and Ginny, your number six, and when he's to your right it's just wrong. So walk next to me," he yells.

"Ron, I will walk wherever I want to walk! And right now, that's to Harry's left. So if you don't mind," I say, turning to Harry; but he's already to Ron's left, looking red. Is there something that I'm missing?

"Fine!" I yell and I stomp toward the pitch as Madam Hooch blows the whistle for the players to gather on the field.

Harry steps up to the middle of the field to shake the Ravenclaw captain's hand while the rest of us take our positions. Then I see it.

There in the stands, right in the very front row, is Lavender Brown, holding up the biggest sign I have ever seen. "GO WON-WON!" is written in large, flashing letters of all different colors. And even worse, it's blinking. It looks completely ridiculous. I look at Ron, but he hasn't seemed to notice it.

Suddenly, Madam Hooch blows the whistle and the balls are released. I set my sights on the quaffle that is in the arms of number two. It won't be there for long. I speed along and knock it out of his arms, catching it, and then turning around to face the hoops. The keeper doesn't know what has hit him when the quaffle flies in.

Out of the corner of me eye, I suddenly see Cho, racing towards a golden snitch, so I do the only logical thing a jealous girl would do. I go and shove past her, nearly pushing her off her broom.

Angry yells erupt from the crowd of Ravenclaws down in the stands, but a sudden explosion of noise causes a hush over the crowd as everyone looks around for the culprit.

Standing now next to the commentator's corner is none other than Dragon Dung herself, holding up her magical freak-show of a sign as it screams the words written on it so loudly, that Luna's commentary is drowned out.

Snapping out of it, the crowd and players go back to the game. As I look around, I realize that Harry has disappeared. Getting my head back in the game, I go back to scoring like crazy. I am in the zone. Suddenly, everyone stops.

I look down to see Harry holding up the snitch. I guess nobody heard the whistle because of a certain somebody's sign. Ron looked mortified. I look over to see Hermione's hands over her face; she probably thinks this is ridiculous.

The crowd leaves the stands and surrounds us on the Quidditch pitch. I look over to see that the final score is 340 to 70. Oh damn, we killed them! A rush of excitement and pride hits me. I wonder how many I scored. I lost count after twelve.

I land and am overwhelmed by the crowd. I try to push my way towards the rest of the team, but they are surrounded by hundreds of adoring fans. Giving up, I run off towards the castle where the party is already starting. I can probably catch up with the guys once the party dies down. That is, if it ever does. Some Gryffindor parties last days.

I find an empty couch and watch as the room fills. As people come in, they all grin at me and say things like "Great job out there!" and I just smile and nod.

After a while, I find that none of the team or Hermione have come over to me yet so I leave the sanctuary that is my couch in search of Hermione. Instead, I find Ron in a corner with Lavender. His face looks red and he's not smiling. Oh my Merlin. He's arguing with Lavender! Please don't let this be a dream!

"Did you like my sign, Won-Won?" she simpers.

Ron's frown deepens. "Uh, it was great Lavi," he says slowly. Then he pulls her into a snog-fest. What? No! What's wrong with him, he's Ron Weasley, he can get way angrier! Why isn't he angry? Gross, he's probably thinking about Hermione right now.

Disappointed, I turn to go to the opposite part of the common room but someone grabs my arm.

"Hey Ginny, great game!" says Harry, smiling and holding a cup of what I assume is fire whiskey.

"Are you drinking Mr. Potter? I don't think Hermione will approve," I say smiling and taking a sip. Yeah, it is definitely fire whiskey, it burns going down.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he says while gesturing for me to follow him. We go into a relatively quiet corner, for a party.

"So…" I say, taking another sip of my drink.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering when I could get my invisibility cloak back," he says casually while drinking more from his cup. Oh crap, I thought that he forgot about that! I had gotten so used to sleeping with it too, I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep properly without it.

"Uh, I need it," I blurt out, blushing. _Please don't ask why. Please don't ask why_, I mentally chant.

"Why do you need it?" he asks, smiling. _Noooooo_!

"Uh, I've been using it to sneak around to the kitchens," I respond quickly. I mean, that sound like a perfectly reasonable response, way better than 'I can't sleep without it'.

"That's fine Ginny, but I need it to skip class so if I could maybe borrow it tomorrow?" he asks sounding shy.

"Harry, you don't have to ask to borrow your own cloak," I mumble, feeling ashamed at my selfishness.

"It's cool, you can use it at the end of the day. We'll trade off," he says before draining the rest of his cup. "Anyways, I'm going to get some more," he yells over the music that now seems to be getting louder and louder. I looked down at my cup and see that I am empty too. Funny, I don't remember drinking it all.

Staring at my cup, I suddenly feel another tap on my shoulder. This time it's Dean Thomas, a fellow chaser and a year older than me.

"Hey Ginny, great game!" he yells over the music.

"Yeah we really kicked their arses," I yell back, giggling. Dean is no Harry Potter, but he is kind of cute. Or maybe that's just the alcohol talking.

"So uh Ginny, I was wondering if you'd go to the Halloween Dance with me," he yells, looking at me hopefully. I am momentarily taken aback. Dean and I aren't good friends and we don't really talk outside of Quidditch, but Hermione did say that I needed a date. Plus, something inside of me, maybe the whiskey, is telling me to say yes.

"Of course Dean, I'd love to!" I say, beaming.

"Really? That's great! I think we'll really have fun!" he continues to mumble on, but I'm lost in my thoughts.

My plan is coming together. If Harry is going with Hermione, then I'm going to make sure that I am smoking hot and unattainable. That is where Dean comes in. Harry won't know what hit him.

**A/N: Hello there! So, I know nothing much happens in this chapter, but I promise, some good stuff is coming up in the next chapter. So what did you guys think of Dragon Dung's sign? Why do you think Harry and Ron were hugging? What do you think of Dean? (Yes, I am trying to weasel out reviews here :P) Let me know what you guys think!**

**-M**


	7. Ginny the Barbie

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Seven: Ginny the Barbie**

Ugh, I wake up with a huge headache. Maybe Hermione knows a spell to get rid of it. After quickly washing up and changing, I walk towards the Great Hall. I am seriously hungry and I really need to nip this hangover in the butt before Ron sees.

As I straggle in, the loud noise almost kills me. I manage to make my way towards a much chipper Hermione.

"They're fighting again, Ron and Lavender!" she exclaims, looking towards the bickering pair at the opposite end of the table.

"Hermione do you know of any anti-hangover charms?" I whine, trying to block out all of the loud noise.

"Ginny, you really shouldn't drink. But fine. _Aerotarto_," she mumbles, clearing my head. Sometimes Hermione completely rocks.

"That feels so much better, thank you so much," I thank her, smiling.

"Sooo, a little birdie told me that you found a date to the Halloween ball!" Hermione says, sounding pleased. I did?

"I did?" I ask. Why don't I remember this?

Hermione just smiles, thinking that I'm joking. "So you're not going with a certain Dean Thomas?" she asks quizzically, cocking an eyebrow. That's when it all comes back to me; my drunken acceptance to go to the ball with Dean and then I might have danced on top of a table too.

"Hermione, did I dance on a table last night?" I ask, worried.

"Don't worry, Harry pulled you off before too many people saw. Oh and you also might have thanked him by calling him, and I quote, 'Hottie Potty'," she says, giggling.

"Oh no, that's beyond embarrassing," I groan into my hands which are now covering my face.

"Ginny it wasn't that bad. But we're going dress shopping tomorrow, don't forget. You want to get an awesome dress for Harry—I mean Dean," she says before smirking and walking away. I silently vow never to drink fire whiskey again.

As Hermione leaves, Ron and Harry sit down across from me. "Hey bro," I nod towards Ron. "Oh and Harry? I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean it I was, uh… impaired," I say, apologizing quickly.

Harry looks up, surprised and says with a crooked smile, "It's fine. It's my fault for hooking you up in the first place".

Impatiently, Ron butts in suddenly. "Ginny, what is this I hear about you going out with Dean?" he yells. My face reddens in anger and Harry just looks confused. "I don't think you're old enough to be dating. After all, you are my little sister," Ron continues ranting.

"Ron, I will date whoever I want," I snap trying not to look at Harry.

"But Ginny, Dean's a real dirt bag! He'll try to steal your innocence!" Ron says, getting louder.

"Ron, I am perfectly capable protecting my innocence," I growl, blushing. Is he really going to do this in front of Harry? Apparently he is because then he continues.

"I just want you prepared to say no when the time comes."

I look up at Harry and he looks extremely uncomfortable. "Ron you know you're not the poster child for abstinence, seeing how you and Lavender molest each other in public on a daily basis," I counter, enjoying the reddening of Ron's face.

"That's not the point! I just want you to wait until you get with the right person because, well, you only have one first time," he sputters.

"Oh Ron, are you speaking from experience? Is there someone you wish you shared your first time with other than Lavender?" I question innocently. Oh I have him now.

"We're not talking about my sex life Ginny! We're talking about yours! Or more importantly, the lack there should be of it!" he shouts. "Harry will you please back me up," he pleads, turning to Harry.

"Uh…. Ginny I think you should wait. I mean the right guy might be closer than you think… and sex is something you should do when you're in love. Not when you're trying to prove Ron wrong. So, uh, yeah. Just consider that," Harry stammers, looking so serious, you would think that someone died.

What is this? Is Harry telling me he wants to have sex with me? Or is he just trying to keep me a virgin forever like Ron?

"Whatever guys, I wasn't going to sleep with Dean anyways," I say before standing and stalking off. Looking over my shoulder, I watch the worry melt from their faces and relieved expressions take their places. Stupid protective brother.

At least I have Hermione's shopping trip to look forward to. Not that she's the worst person in the world to shop with, but she'll make me try on a million dresses, even after I've found the one I like, and then she'll sit there and put on every dress the shop has to offer. But it's not like I have anything better to do.

I wander around the castle with these thoughts until I see Harry and Hermione in the library without Ron. Harry looks utterly bored while Hermione looks completely fascinated by whatever large book she's reading.

Walking in, I pull up a chair next to Harry and begin rummaging in my bag for some parchment and a quill. I see Harry glance at me from the corner of my eye, but he doesn't say a word. Sighing, I start to doodle. Suddenly, Harry snatches the parchment away from me. I start to protest but remembering where I am and who I'm sitting near, I shut my mouth tight and continue to glare at Harry. As if to add insult to injury, he then grabs my quill as well.

As I wait impatiently, I watch as he scribbles onto the parchment and then passes it back. The glare melting from my face, I blush as I read:

_Ginny do you really think I'm 'Hottie Potty' or was that just the fire whiskey__?_

Really? He just had to go there. I look up to see him smirking. Well two can play at this game. Hunching over the parchment so that he can't see, I scribble back:

_Oh Harry, it was definitely the fire whiskey. I would never lie like that unless I was wasted._

I slide the paper over and analyze his reaction; he crinkles his eyebrows together and then snatches the quill up. Quickly the paper slides back to me:

_Ginny are you really going to the ball with Dean? _

Is he upset by this? Had he been planning to ask me before this whole fiasco? Or does he just think I'm not capable of getting Dean to ask me? With a frown, I write:

_Why Potter? Do you think I'd make this up just to screw with Ron, or do you not believe that Dean would want to go with me?_

I quickly slide the paper over. Hermione glances up in irritation as the parchment scrapes across the table, but quickly goes back to her book, not willing to break the precious silence of the library to reprimand us. Harry slides the parchment back to me with a frown.

_I don't doubt that Dean would want to go with you; I'm just worried about Ron. You know we're already pushing him to his limits with Hermione._

Is this really about Ron or is it about me? Man, I am so full of it; of course he's worried about his best friend. With a defeated sigh I write back:

_It's a real date. It's Hermione's fault anyways, she's forcing me to do all of this stuff._

Okay, so I exaggerate a little bit, maybe she isn't forcing me, but she's definitely egging me on. His response is one word:

_Alright._

As I'm leaving the library I decide to get some dinner and then some sleep. I'm going to need it for whatever Hermione has planned for tomorrow. As I drift to sleep, I have a nightmare that Hermione can't find me a dress, so she forces me to just go in my underwear, claiming that it is the new trend and that Harry will totally love it.

-o-O-o-

"Ginny! Pst! Ginny, wake up!" someone whispers into my ear. "Don't make me spray you!" the voice threatens.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," I mumble, grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak from where it is bunched at my feet and holding it close. "Why's it still dark out?" I ask, peering through my barely open eyes.

"Because it's bright and early. And why are you sleeping with Harry's cloak?" Hermione whispers, completely weirded out. Oh yeah, today is dress shopping.

Why we have to get up so freaking early is beyond me, but I've learned to just go with it when it comes to Hermione.

"Uh, you don't want to know," I mumble before rolling out of bed and grabbing some clothes.

"Ginny, should I just pretend I didn't see you snuggling with his cloak? This is even creepier than the sniffing thing," she rants.

"Pretending is good," I say matter-of-factly while pulling my shirt over my head.

"Honestly Ginny, you are the slowest person I've ever met, you take hours to get dressed," she complains, tapping her foot impatiently. What is today, Pick-on-Ginny Day or something?

"At least my showers don't take weeks to finish," I counter defensively.

"There's nothing wrong with personal hygiene!" she snaps. "Just put some damn clothes on already," she continues while looking at the mess I have created around my bed. Clothed, I stuff Harry's cloak into my bag and pull her out of my room before she has a chance to criticize me some more.

"You know I had to put in a special request to get us to Hogsmeade. If you had just been normal and bought a dress a month ago, you wouldn't have to get up so early," she scolds. I trudge behind her as we walk out of the castle and towards a lone carriage.

"Don't fall asleep in there," she commands.

"Of course not," I say while closing my eyes. It is way too early for this. Before I know it, the movement of the carriage stops. I snap my eyes open and see Hermione jumping out, so I quickly scramble to my feet and jump out too.

"I told you not to sleep," she grumbles.

"Hermione, this is the time of day normal people sleep," I complain. We walk up to a dress store called _Witch's Wardrobe._ It looks relatively small, so maybe it won't take so long.

Hermione runs right to the dress racks and starts pulling a storm of dresses out, smiling to herself. I probably look the exact opposite.

Feeling useless, I trudge to the dressing room that I'll be residing in for the next few hours. Just as I sit on the bench within my room and prop my head against the wall, a huge flurry of dresses explodes over the top of the door. I slowly take them by the hangers and just stare at them.

Holding up the dress on top to my body, I look in the mirror. The popping red and flared skirt make me feel like a pregnant oompa-loompa. No. I pick up the next two. A sickly yellow and a midnight blue. Nah. Sighing, I plop down on the floor and rub my eyes. This is going to take forever.

Out of the corner of my eye I see an emerald green fabric poking out from between a bunch of frilly atrocity. Sliding it out, I eye it curiously. It kind of reminds me of Harry's eyes. Unzipping the side zipper, I step into it, trying not to step on the delicate fabric. Zipping it back up and turning to the mirror, my eyes widen. It looks… amazing.

It's a strapless a-line, which makes me boobs look better than I've ever seen them. It snuggly fits around my torso, the fabric wrapping around from my rib cage, down to my hips. At the hip, the fabric stops wrapping and falls delicately down, the ends fading from emerald green to black down to the floor. But the best part is definitely the slit that travels down the front of my left leg, starting just inches from my hip and giving me the ability to show lots and lots of leg. Turning around, I smile at the crisscrossed fabric making its way down until the middle of my back. I look hot. I feel tall and elegant for once in my life, and the slit gives me a wild, mysterious look. And best of all, it doesn't clash with my hair!

This is the one! It's perfect! Wow, that was easy. Now I just have to get it past Hermione. Then again, she's the one that picked it out, she should like it.

"I found the one I want!" I yell over the door.

"Get out here," she commands. She's wearing a pale pink, poofy thing that looks ridiculous.

"Wow Ginny!" Hermione sighs, her eyes widening. I feel awkward as I watch her eyes travel from my chest, to the slit. "That is so you! It compliments your hair and you look great!" She says, still looking me up and down. "And the shoes you wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding, you know those silver wedges? Yeah, they'd be perfect! Now go try another dress on." she demands.

"What? But why, I want this one," I plead. I'm sure it's the perfect one for me, and it will make Harry's eyes pop out of his head. On the down side, Ron will probably try to cover me up and have a hissy fit.

"Ginny, the only way to make sure that it's perfect, is if you try other dresses too. If you don't get the same feeling with the others, then you can be certain that this is the one," she says like it's the most logical thing in the world.

I just want to get out of here and enjoy my Sunday. With my head hung in defeat, I drag myself back into the dressing room, and so begins the endless parade of dresses. But no matter what I try, I never find anything better than the first one. After trying a bunch of frilly ones, I try on barely-there dresses; as in extremely skanky dresses. One has the same color as the perfect one, but I might as well have been mauled by a werewolf. All of this fabric is cut out of it so it looks more like scraps of fabric than of a dress.

Finally, Hermione gives in to dress number one once I've tried on all of my dresses. With a sigh, I sit onto a chair in front of her dressing room and wait for her to come out. Finally, she comes out in a golden, flowy gown.

"What do you think?" she asks awkwardly.

I stare in amazement at what is supposed to be my modest best friend, Hermione. The pale golden dress has tiny, barely-there spaghetti straps that lead to a low cut, sweetheart shaped neckline. The chest area is shimmery and seductive, but in a subtle, elegant way. Under her boobs, the dress tightens like a corset but then elegantly transforms into a sleek, silky skirt at the hips. The skirt is layered, starting from the knee down to the floor, but then swoops up on the side to bunch up a little higher than mid-thigh. Where the fabric bunches up, a slit is present under it.

"Wow," I say amazed. "I love it."

"Really? Are you sure you're not just saying that because we've been in here for a while?" she asks grinning. She knows me too well.

"No Hermione, I think Ron will die when he sees you," I say smiling.

"Really? He will?" She asks, looking down at herself nervously. "Then I guess I'll get this one," she says, beaming and walking back in the dressing room to change clothes.

I check my watch. Damn, we've been in here for six hours. I go over to look at the racks and see a bright pink, short-as-can-be, mess of a dress.

"Hey Hermione, check this one out," I call to her from where she's picking out shoes and jewelry.

She giggles and says, "It looks like something Lavender would wear." It so does, I think, shoving the dress back on the rack and following Hermione to the cash register where she has accumulated all kinds of jewelry, a pair of golden wedges with a golden rose on top for herself, along with our dresses. I rush out of the store and think of kissing the ground as Hermione drags me along towards the carriage.

The next few days pass by slowly and Ron starts hanging out with us more, which means that I have to endure more of Harry and Hermione's ridiculous couple behavior.

I make sure to inform Dean of my dress color, but besides that I hardly ever see him. The day of the dance finally arrives when Hermione wakes me up extra early. Why we need a whole day when we're witches is unknown to me. I think Hermione has scheduled everything down to our entrance down the stairs of the Great Hall.

"Ok Ginny, first on the list is pedicures!" she chirps excitedly after I come out of the shower.

"Isn't there a spell for that?" I ask, grumbling.

"Where's the fun in that," she answers, holding out a vile of nail polish, "we're going to do things the muggle way!"

This is going to be a long day.

"I think you should paint your toes to match your dress," she continues, obviously not sensing my annoyance that the day is going to be spent without magic.

She gestures for my foot. I stick it out, nearly kicking her in the face. I close my eyes, thinking I'll get some sleep while she does my toes, but she continues talking.

"You excited for your date with Dean?" she asks as she examines her handiwork on my big toe.

"Uh, that would be a no. I'm only going with him to make Harry jealous," I answer, not looking to see what she's doing with my feet.

"Ginny, you shouldn't use Dean like that," she scolds.

"So what are you doing to Harry?" I counter, getting defensive.

"That's different. Harry knows I don't like him, you're just leading Dean on," she says, letting go of my foot to do her own with a new vile of paint. That was fast.

"But Hermione, it's not like we even talk. I've barely said one word to Dean since he asked me to the dance," I say, inspecting her paint job. It's perfect, just like everything Hermione does.

"Don't stress Ginny, just don't keep dating him after this," she warns. Why is everyone so against me dating Dean? First Ron, then Harry, and now Hermione. What's next, will I get a howler from mum?

There's an awkward period of silence before I decide to change the subject.

"So Hermione, did you know that Ron's favorite color is gold?" I ask, walking over to her dress with my toes raised so as not to mess up the still-damp paint.

"I had no idea," she says in a voice full of sarcasm. "It's just like how your dress totally doesn't match Harry's eyes," she continues, starting on her own toes.

"Yup!" I grin, ignoring her sarcasm. "Do you think he'll like it?" I ask, holding it up.

"Who wouldn't? Well, besides Ron," she says, smiling. Yeah, Ron. Ron is not going to like my dress.

"Maybe your dress will distract him," I say hopefully.

"That's the plan," she answers, walking around the room and gathering up assorted bottles.

"Sit down Ginny," Hermione commands and points to a chair.

"Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?" I ask casually.

"Yeah, sure, what is it? Oh and sit still," she answers, turning her attention to my still-damp hair.

"Is Harry a good kisser?" I blurt out. Her busy hands pause and I turn to see that she's thinking hard.

Any answer she gives is a wrong one; if she says yes, then she's admitting to liking being with him. And if she says no, then she's insulting him right in front of me.

She continues to do my hair and finally answers. "Uh, well it doesn't feel genuine when we kiss. It's more of a stage kiss," she says in a small voice.

"Nice save Hermione," I congratulate her with a smirk and go back to sitting still.

I feel like a Barbie, just sitting here letting Hermione poke and prod me with various brushes. I have to continually remind myself that it's for a good cause and that Hermione will finish with me in a few minutes. I go to my happy place and try to ignore the tugging of my hair.

My happy place is filled with images of Harry. Wow, I sound a little obsessed, but it's cool, seeing as it's my fantasy. I like visions of Harry whisking me away for however long Hermione wants to torture me.

"Finished!" Hermione chirps. She stands in front of me and studies my hair. Pointing her wand at my head, she mutters something.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Oh, just a spell to make sure that your hair stays in place all night," she says, nodding with satisfaction before pulling out a huge purple box of make up. Picking up the makeup brush, she turns back to me, and I follow her commands to turn my head, look up, close my eyes, and whatever else she asks me to do. Pulling out her wand, she mutters something else, probably a spell to make sure my make up stays put, and commands me to put on my dress, shoes, and the jewelry she bought me when we were at the store.

Finally, after what seems like hours, I am finally allowed to look in the full length mirror hanging on the back of my door. As Hermione steps away from my line of vision, I see a stranger standing in the mirror.

Her red hair is softly curled and the top half is pulled back with a shimmery silver clip to reveal soft cheekbones. Wisps of hair fall forward and frame her face, while her bang sweeps to the side across her forehead. As I blink, the stranger blinks too, and I realize that it's me. As I blink again, I see the emerald green shading my eyelid that darkens to black as it reaches the outside of my eye and the strawberry gloss that covers my lip.

All I can say is DAMN. I look hot. Spinning a little, I watch as the dress floats away from my body ever so slightly, showing off my legs that look extremely long in the silver wedges.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hermione says, rushing back to me. She takes out her wand again and points at my feet. Suddenly, the pressure of my weight disappears from my toes and I feel barefoot. I look down to make sure I'm still wearing shoes, and sure enough, there are my dangerously high heels. Okay, well dangerously high for me.

"It's a spell that makes you feel barefoot. This way, no matter how much you dance, your feet won't hurt and you won't trip. Unless you trip on your own two feet of course," Hermione explains.

"Dang Hermione, you went all out," I say appreciatively while continuing to check myself out.

Hermione turns to tend to her own hair in the bathroom. After a few minute, I feel my stomach growl.

"Uh, Hermione, am I allowed to eat something?" I ask. Hermione's half curled head pops out from the bathroom door and she glares at me.

"We just ate three hours ago!" she shrieks.

"Yea, well…I'm a Weasley, I eat like a pregnant woman," I mumble, looking down at my neatly manicured hands.

"You'd think with all this talk about pregnancy that you'd actually be pregnant," she grumbles as she walks over to her trunk and pulls out a sandwich. As my hand eagerly reaches for it, she snatches it back out of my reach.

"If you get ONE drop of ANYTHING on your dress, I will kill you," she threatens, waving her wand so that a huge plastic bib covers my dress, finally handing me the sandwich. Merlin, you'd think I was going to war or something. Plus, how could I possibly get anything through _this_. Even if I was Ron eating ribs, I still wouldn't be able to do that.

After I finish my sandwich, I yank off the bib and look at the clock. 6:00.

"Hermione, are you ready yet?" I scream at her impatiently.

She walks out of the bathroom with her wand pointed at her hair, mumbling the spell she'd used on me before.

She looks stunning with her hair curled and gathered to one side of her head in an intricate bun, a golden rose sticking out of it. Curled ringlets frame her face and neck, making it look like they fell out of the bun, but knowing Hermione, it's on purpose. Her makeup is more subtle than mine, with gold that fades to black on her lids instead of green, and a peachy-colored gloss.

Ron is going to freak when he sees her. Maybe he won't even notice my dress.

We stand next to each other in the mirror, examining ourselves and one another. I look from the mysterious, wild, sexy look Hermione has given me, to the elegant, quietly seductive look she's given herself. Wow, she's got some real talent.

I begin to twirl and giggle to myself, suddenly extremely giddy despite all the hours of getting ready. As I twirl faster and faster, I feel the dress flare out higher and higher, until I'm sure I just flashed Hermione.

"Ginny!" Hermione yells suddenly.

"What?" I say, stopping my twirling abruptly.

"What kind of underwear are you wearing?" she demands.

"Erm…" I hesitate, trying to think of what I put on this morning.

"You can't wear those panties! They're not sexy at all! If you're gonna twirl like that, wear one of your thongs," she demands, pulling a black, lacy thong from my trunk. I guess I did flash her.

Once I've changed and we've taken some pictures, it's finally time for the dance.

"Remember, walk down the stairs slowly," Hermione advises, taking my arm and leading the way. I feel my heart flutter nervously as we make our way out of the tower.

-o-O-o-

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil. How could I stop right before the dance? Originally it was together but it was waayy too long, so the dance is the next chapter, but I promise, it'll be awesome. This chapter was almost 5000 words so I hope it makes up for the week long wait!**

**Sooo what did you guys think? I know the perfect thing to make you review... a sneak peak!**

_So this is what alcohol does to Hermione._

**:D So until next week!**

**-M**


	8. When Someone Spikes the Punch

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter 8: When Someone Spikes the Punch**

We're supposed to meet the guys and Lavender at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the Great Hall. Once we get to the stairs, I smile and focus all my energy on not tripping over my own two feet or doing anything else embarrassing.

As we ascend down the stairs, a hot pink mess catches my eye. It's Lavender, wearing a very familiar, skanky dress. The sides are cut out and there's a ring in the middle of her chest that holds all the fragmented pieces of cloth together. Her hair looks like she just finished having wild sex. The dress barely covers her and hugs her so tightly that I swear it looks like she has a little baby bump. Where have I seen that dress before?

"Isn't that the dress we saw at the dress shop?" Hermione leans over and whispers to me, as if reading my mind. Wow, when we thought that it was something Lavender would wear, we didn't think she'd actually wear it.

But my annoyance is all made up for as I spot Ron standing right next to her, wearing the most atrocious hot pink dress robes I have ever seen. I try not to laugh as I watch Ron. He seems to get redder and redder by the second as he looks back and forth between me and Hermione. He probably can't decide whether to be pissed with me or to ogle at Hermione. Hopefully, he picks the latter.

Looking away from Ron, my eyes finally find Harry's. He looks amazing in his all-black dress robes, a golden rose tucked into the chest pocket and for a second, my step falters as I stare into his green eyes. Does he notice that my dress matches them? His mouth is open but no sound is coming out. That's a good thing, right? He blinks slightly as I start to blush. Looking away from me with a nervous look on his face, he glances over at Hermione and smiles at her sweetly.

Man, this is a really long staircase! As I step off the last step, I walk past Harry and towards Dean whose jaw seems to have dropped.

"Hold it right there!" Ron suddenly shouts, breaking the silence that had accompanied us down the stairs. What's his problem now? I turn to look at him and his face is turning a shade of purple that completely clashes with his hot pink dress robes.

"YOU ARE GOING BACK UP TO YOU ROOM AND CHANGING RIGHT NOW," he shouts stomping towards me. Oh crap. Why can't Hermione distract him right now? Grab him and kiss him or something?

"Ron, don't tell me how to dress," I reply sternly, turning back towards Dean.

"GINNY, IT IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOU TO BE WEARING THAT DRESS!" he continues to shout back at me. Must he always be so loud? Oh Merlin he looks ridiculous.

"Ron, I am practically grown up, you can't tell me how to dress. And have you seen what Lavender is wearing?" I demand, feeling my patience wear thin as I gesture towards the hot pink mess that is his date.

"Do NOT insult her; we are talking about YOU right now and I will NOT allow my baby sister to parade around dressed like that," he yells, spitting in my face. Gross.

"Ron, you can't tell me what to do," I scream at him and wipe the spit off my face. I am sick of him, he's ruining the night.

"Ronald Weasley, I am the one who dressed her like that, and I think I did a damn good job. Now do you have a problem with the job I've done?" Hermione demands, placing her hands on her hips.

Ron's eyes fall on her, but he quickly looks away, fidgeting like a boy who's just found his father's dirty magazine stash.

"Harry, you have to back me up on this. Tell her it's inappropriate," Ron demands, trying a new approach.

Yes Harry, tell me how you feel about my dress, I think to myself, shifting a little to reveal a bit more leg. Harry's cheeks begin to turn pink as he stares down at my revealed leg.

"Uh, uh, uh … I think you look nice," he says with a nod, not making eye contact with me. When he catches Ron's glare, however, he continues. "B-but you, uh, shouldn't wear that because uh…"

Hermione suddenly cuts him off and grabs my arm. "Ginny, don't let them tell you what to do," she snaps, turning towards the Great Hall and dragging me with her.

The Great Hall is completely decked out in candles and pumpkins and the four long house tables that were just there yesterday, are now gone and replaced with small, circular tables scattered around a giant dance floor. There's a refreshments table in the left corner and the DJ is pressed up against the back wall. As the only light comes from the candles that are in every corner and all through the air, the Great Hall seems suddenly intimate, and I'm just barely able to fight the urge to turn around and see what Harry looks like in the candlelight.

The pounding bass of some hip hop song fills the room. As the boys walk in behind us, we all sit down at the first table we reach, the closest to the dance floor. After a couple seconds of awkward silence where Lavender is picking at something on her nail and Dean has taken turns between ogling me and then Lavender, Hermione sits up suddenly.

"Harry lets dance," she demands, dragging Harry onto the dance floor. Now I understand why we're so close to the dance floor. Hermione starts to sway her hips to the beat, making me feel like I should be averting my eyes. Her hands go up to her hair and stay there as she looks down at her own moving body and then glances up at Ron seductively before looking back at Harry. Harry stands shocked for a second, but then begins to move along with her.

As she grabs Harry's hand and continues to do this stripper dance, Ron storms past me with Lavender in tow and proceeds to burn my eyes. His leg is thrust in between hers and they are pressed so close together, that if they didn't have clothes on, I would've sworn that they were having sex, right there on the dance floor. Grinding like that should not be attempted on the dance floor. Especially not by my big brother. I watch as Hermione glances over at my brother and begins to move even faster, suddenly becoming a lot more touchy-feely with Harry.

It's time to put the plan in action. I look over at Dean, who has finally managed to close his mouth, but is now staring at me openly.

"You wanna dance?" I ask him without a smile. He nods eagerly and we make our way to an empty spot next to Harry and Hermione. We stand awkwardly, swaying back and forth. I glance over at Hermione who is now dropping lower and lower to the floor, then at Lavender who looks like she's about to have an orgasm all over Ron's pant leg.

I don't want to heavy grind like Ron is doing, but I don't want to awkwardly shuffle back and forth for the rest of the night either. Suddenly, Harry and Hermione glance over at us, and I decide that it's time for me to get low. As I watch Harry's eyes roam over my body, a drunken courage suddenly takes over and I feel my body moving to the music. My hands automatically find their way above my head and I press my back to Dean's chest, rocking my body to the beat and inching lower and lower until I can't anymore and then standing back up just as slowly as I came down.

Man, Dean can be pretty forceful, I think to myself as I feel something hard press up against my lower back. That better be his wand. I mean, seriously, we're keeping it relatively PG compared to Ron and Lavender, what's he getting all excited about?

As the song ends, another, less sensual song comes on and my face lights up with excitement as I recognize the words. We all gather around each other, our hands thrown up, jumping up and down to the beat and screaming the words at each other. I feel the heat rising to my face and I reach to wipe a drop of sweat from my forehead, but find that it's already gone. Thank Merlin Hermione knew that spell.

A couple songs later and I feel my throat clinch dryly. Man, dancing is really hard work. I leave Dean on the dance floor and head towards the punch bowl.

"You thirsty too," Hermione pants, catching up to me and grabbing a cup of punch while handing me one.

"Yeah, dancing is so hard," I say, gulping down my punch. It doesn't taste like the regular school punch and I have a feeling I know exactly who spiked it. But how could Harry spike the punch? I had been watching him the entire time.

I give him my best did-you-spike-the-punch look, and he just smiles back innocently. He so did it. But how? I'll have to ask him later if I remember. I already feel buzzed after one cup and when I glance at Hermione, I see her slam down her second cup.

She obviously doesn't realize what is going on or she wouldn't be drinking. She probably doesn't know what fire whiskey even tastes like, so she just thinks it's normal punch. I chuckle to myself and make a mental note to give her crap about this tomorrow.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Hermione snatches my hand up and says, "Let's really make them notice us!"

Confused, I let her pull me onto the dance floor. She spins me around so I'm not facing her, before taking a wide stance like a guy and rocking her hips into my arse. Surprised, I spin around to ask her what she's doing, but she just nods toward Ron and Harry who are standing with their eyes wide, and they're mouths hanging open.

So this is what alcohol does to Hermione. I smile deviously at Harry and allow Hermione to rock her body against me as I kick my dress aside to widen the slit so that my whole leg shows. Turning back to Hermione, I try to return her actions. It isn't like Hermione is actually trying to seduce me; she has her eyes locked on the prize and Ron is staring back, completely ignoring Lavender's attempts to get his attention.

Suddenly, Ron appears next to us. He shoves me off Hermione and grabs her away from me. I watch as he grabs her hips and pulls her roughly to him, bringing her face so close that for a second, I think they're going to kiss. A moment of shock crosses Hermione's face before small grin appears on her face and she turns her head, clutches the front of his dress robes and starts grinding against him fiercer than she had been doing to me. In fact, I think it's fiercer than what he was doing to Lavender. He's holding onto her so tightly that I can see his knuckles turn white. Wow. That's definitely gonna leave some bruises tomorrow. Didn't see that one coming.

I look around, wondering if Lavi-poo can see what her precious Won-Won is doing.

I spot her alright, and she's all pressed up against my date, letting her arms roam all over his chest and playing along the place where his pants should start. Sure, I don't really like Dean, but she's stealing Dean of all people. I guess Draco is too busy snogging Pansy Parkinson to pay attention to Lavender.

Suddenly, a hand grabs my own and tugs me a little. I look up to find emerald green eyes looking down at me hungrily. I feel my heart stop and then start again, beating faster than ever before. This is it.

I hear the deep bass of the music beating all around me, surrounding me, and I start to sway my hips as seductively as I can. I grab Harry's hands and place them on my hips, making him feel the beat through every shake and twist and sway of my body.

As my hands work their way up into the air and into Harry's hair, I feel my dress slip slightly, revealing more of my cleavage and I inwardly smile at Harry's appreciative grin. His hands are still grasping my hips as he pulls me a little closer to him so that my hips brush against his own ever so lightly. When I chance a look up into those emerald green eyes, I see more fire blazing behind them than all the candles in the whole hall could provide. I can't look away.

The friction, the heat, it's all driving me crazy and I feel his light pants of breath on my cheek. My own breath comes out in huffs as the pounding of my heart becomes in sync with the music. I feel his hand press against my bare thigh and he parts my legs gently with his own. We're grinding now, but not like Ron and Hermione. It's gentler; yet as I look into his eyes I see something fierce, the same thing that I'm feeling. Need. The music, the people, the hall, they all disappear and now it's just me and Harry, our bodies pressed against each other, our faces inches apart.

Who cares if we're in a room full of students and teachers. Who cares that he's fake dating Hermione. Who cares if Ron is dancing a few feet away from us. He won't see us anyway, he's distracted.

I wrap my arms around Harry's neck, pulling myself even closer to him and I feel his hand slide down my back, sending shivers through my body. I look down at his moist lips, then back into his hungry, wild eyes. As he finally leans in, I try to take this moment in. This is it.

"Potter!" A cold voice pierces my ears, and the music, the people, the hall, they all come rushing back. As Harry quickly jumps away from me, I watch a greasy-haired, tall teacher march toward us. I look over to see that Ron and Hermione have jumped apart too.

"You and Mr. Weasley should not take advantage of innocent girls like this! Ten points from Gryffindor! Each! And just to make sure you learn your lesson, detention, Monday evening," Snape bellows, sweeping away as fast as he had come.

I stand in absolute shock, the frustration in me boiling over. I was so close! DAMN HIM! I resist the urge to curse Snape's receding back and I peer over to look at Harry's face. The fire that was behind his eyes just moments ago has subsided and he looks over at me nervously.

With a sigh, I walk over to a smirking Hermione. "How much did Ron see?" I ask, trying to assess the redness on Ron's face from where he stands, a few feet away from us.

He's staring at Lavender, who is still dancing pretty dirty with Dean. The Great Hall is starting to empty and the DJ announces that this is the last song. Wait, did Dean's hands just disappear up Lavender's dress? Is there even any room in that dress? Why aren't **they** getting pulled apart!

"Not much, I was an excellent distraction," Hermione says, winking at me with a wide grin. Thank Merlin my attention had been focused on Harry because I do not want to know what dirty things Ron was doing to make Hermione smile like that.

"So, I take that as you had a good time?" I ask, trying to pull up my dress before I expose myself to the whole school.

"Not as good a time as you seem to have had with Harry," she snickers, looking at my flushed face. From what I had glimpsed of them before, I doubt that that's true. Maybe she's just trying to protect me from being completely grossed out. After all, knowing Ron, he wouldn't be as gentle as Harry had been.

Suddenly, Ron marches over to Lavender and grabs her arm, yanking her away from Dean. "WHAT do you think you're doing?" he roars.

"The same thing you're doing!" she spits back, looking at him in fury.

"I wasn't letting some guy molest me!" he screams, gesturing towards Dean who is standing there awkwardly.

"Yeah, YOU WERE THE ONE DOING THE MOLESTING!" she shrieks, storming out.

"No I wasn't! Not like you were anyways!" he yells again, following Lavender out of the Great Hall. I glanced over at Hermione and we both grinned excitedly. Is this the end of Won-Won and Lavi-Poo? Dear Merlin I hope so.

-o-O-o-

**A/N: **

**Sooooo what did you guys think? I know, I know, you guys probably wanna kill me. I can see the angry reviews now: When will Harry and Ginny kiss? But don't worry my dear readers, all good things come to those who wait (which is hypocritical 'cuz I have no patience whatsoever, ask my editor). Well, I'm rambling now, but I want to know what you guys think! Are Won-Won and Lavi-poo headed for Splitsville or will something keep them together?**

**And lastly, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! Your reviews have seriously make my day like you have no idea. I even risk the wrath of my sleep-deprived editor to tell her when I get a review in the middle of the night! Okay, okay, I'll shut up now. Until the next chapter!**

**-M**


	9. Ron's Boobs

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Nine: Ron's Boobs**

**-o-O-o-**

What happened last night? I have a hazy memory of some really intense dancing, but I'm not sure who I was with.

As I roll over, I feel a lump in my bed. "Hermione, why are you in my bed?" I grumble while stretching. "Oh Merlin, we didn't do anything last night, right! I mean, don't get me wrong, you're very pretty but I just don't roll that way," I exclaim, bolting upright. I know that I would never sleep with Hermione, sober or drunk, but it's fun to mess with her.

Her head snaps up at the sound of my yelling. "Ginny chill out," she mumbles before slamming her head against my pillow.

"Hermione, HERMIONE! Wake up!" I yell, trying to shake her awake. If this doesn't work, I can always spray her.

"Ginny, can we do this later. Like when I'm awake," she groans, more to my pillow than me.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some breakfast," I say, pulling on my uniform and walking out of the dorm. Merlin, Hermione can be a real grouch in the morning. And she has really bad morning breath; maybe I should tell Ron about that.

The Great Hall is full of grumpy looking teenagers and all traces of the dance are gone. I spot Harry sitting alone at our table, sipping pumpkin juice. Quickly, I walk over to him and notice that he looks like the living dead.

"Hey Harry, you look great," I say sarcastically while scooping up some eggs. Why is it that everyone else looks terrible but I feel like a ray of sunshine? I always knew I was special. Harry just grunts and goes back to his juice. How can he even make _that_ look sexy?

"Um Harry, I tried asking Hermione this morning but she's having a love-fest with my pillow. Do you know what happened last night?" I plead, looking straight at his sleepy eyes.

"Uh yes. We were at the dance and the punch was spiked—but what's your brother doing?" he asks, pointing towards Ron.

"LAVENDER!" Ron roars. The Great Hall gives a collective flinch at the sudden loud noise.

"Yes Won-Won?" she asks innocently, placing her hands on her hips, but her eyes flash dangerously.

"I haven't forgotten about last night and I can't believe you!" Ron yells again. I won't be surprised if he spits in her face. Lavender's, demeanor changes and she suddenly takes on an even bitchier edge.

"Won-Won, I did nothing that you weren't doing," she spits.

"What did Ron do?" I whisper to Harry, but he shakes his head and continues listening.

"You're a skank, I will not deal with this anymore! Maybe my sister was right, you probably did cheat on me!" he yells. Lavender's bitchy expression melts away and her eyes fill with tears.

"Won-Won please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, give me another chance," she pleads.

No Ron, don't!

"Don't call me that ever again, it's such a stupid nickname!" Ron spits and turns to leave.

"Ron please, I love you!" she sobs, tugging on Ron's sleeve.

"No you don't, you're incapable of love, go cheat on someone else," he huffs and storms out.

Go Ron! You did it! I look up to see a beaming Harry. "Well, I guess I should go try to calm him down," he sighs.

"Harry, about last night," I start again, but he's already getting up to leave. He nods and goes off in Ron's direction. What happened last night? Am I missing something? Maybe I should check on Hermione.

I walk towards the tower, keeping my eyes peeled for Harry or Ron. Suddenly, Dean jumps out in front of me. As my hand jumps to my wand, I realize who it is and relax. Where did he come from?

He smiles like crazy with a huge grin stretching across his face. Well, at least I didn't wake up in **his **bed.

"Hey Ginny!" he says, bringing out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I got these for you." He holds out the flowers and then steps forward, pulling me into a hug. Well this is uncomfortable.

"I don't want flowers Dean," I say, struggling to get out of the hug, but he doesn't let go. Stopping my struggle with a sigh of defeat, I just pat his back and wait for him to let go.

"Of course you like them," he says with a wink.

"Uh Dean, in what world would I want a bouquet of daisies? They're not even real flowers," I snap. I really hate daisies.

"Oh Ginny don't be silly, they're pretty, just like you," he says with a goofy grin.

"Are you stupid, I don't want your ugly weeds!" I yell angrily, struggling again but he holds me even tighter and leans down for a kiss.

"Dean, what are you doing!" I shriek, pushing his face away.

"I'm going to kiss you, isn't that what people do when they're dating," he simpers. If I had anything in my mouth it would be halfway across the hallway by now.

"Dating?" I scream. "We are not dating!"

"Of course we are, we went on a date last night, your mine now," he responds, leaning down again for a kiss.

"No we're not, I am not dating you!" I squirm.

"Don't be silly, of course you are, now kiss me," he demands. Suddenly feeling the panic rise in my stomach, I do the only logical thing a person being held by a large black man would do—I kick him in the coconuts and escape as he falls to the floor. I'll have to get Ron to beat him up later. Darn, Ron was right about Dean.

I make it to the common room out of breath. I race up to find Hermione still snuggling with my pillow. Merlin, you'd think that thing was Ron.

"Hermione, you have to tell me what happened last night," I demand, grabbing my pillow away from her so that she can talk to me.

"Ginny relax," she responds, slowly opening her sleepy eyes. "Uh last night? You don't remember practically taking a ride on Harry's broomstick," she says with a sleepy smirk, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I did what now?" I say, shocked at what she's saying. "No I didn't, Harry would've said something at breakfast," I reassure myself, trying to sound reasonable.

"Oh yes you did Ginny, Snape had to pull you two apart," she says, sitting up and stretching.

Then the memories hit me. Our pressed up bodies, the heat, the music, Ron and Hermione, Lavender and Dean, then Snape pulling us apart. At first, it all seems hazy, like it's a dream, but the more I think about it, the clearer I can remember.

"Oh crap," I mutter, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks. "That really happened," I say in amazement. I danced with Harry, he saw my thong, his hands were all over me.

A sneaky smile appears on my face as I remember the mental note I had made myself yesterday. "Oh Hermione," I sing, "if I remember correctly, you were pretty drunk last night."

"Th-That isn't the point right now!" Hermione says, rubbing her forehead. So that's why she's so grumpy, she probably has a hangover.

"Aaaannnnd you were dancing preeeetty crazy with Ron," I continue to sing.

"Shut up," Hermione mumbles, moving her hand to cover her hips gingerly.

My face lights up as I understand. "You have bruises!" I shriek as I drop onto the bed next to Hermione and continue to laugh until my sides hurt. I look up to see Hermione glaring at me and still rubbing at her side.

"Here, lemme see," I demand as I stop laughing and feel a little sorry for her. But I still can't help the grin plastered on my face

"No!" She pouts, turning away from me. But her sudden movement causes her to wince and she lifts her shirt to look down at her hips. There, on both sides of her hip are two extremely dark purple and black bruises that look distinctly like hands.

"Ouch," I say, watching as she pokes at them a little. Giggling, I continue, "Now I understand why you don't like to get drunk. Who knew you could do all those things! I'm pretty sure you gave Lavender a run for her money. But I bet you don't regret it do you," I say giving her a knowing smile.

A small smile appears on her lips and my guess is confirmed.

"Yea, Ron is worth it," she says in a small voice with that small smile still on her lips.

"Eww!" I say, picking up my pillow and hitting her over the head with it. "That's my brother, gross!"

"Hey!" she says with a chuckle, grabbing the pillow and pulling it into her arms.

"So Harry didn't say anything to you?" she asks, changing the subject with a blush, and looking slightly annoyed that I'm laughing at her.

"Well he might have been about too, but then Ron dumped Lavender publicly," I say, trying to hide my smile as I remember the fight.

"He WHAT! Why didn't you tell me sooner! I should go see him!" she shrieks, excitement gushing out of every corner of her face.

"Harry went after him to calm him down, but I'm sure he'll be around soon," I say, smiling wider now.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead!" Hermione starts singing.

"What? Hermione she's still alive," I mutter, trying not to crush her merriment.

"No no, it's from this muggle movie I used to watch called the _Wizard of Oz_," she explains. Wizards don't have a place called Oz, do we? And why do muggles now about it? At my confused look, she just shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter, it's close enough," she beams, now dancing around my room.

"Ginny, why is there a bouquet of daisies floating behind you?" she asks, suddenly stopping to look at them suspiciously.

"What?" I shriek as I spin around to find that sure enough, there they are, just floating in midair innocently as if their buyer isn't a creepy pervert. "Why are they here, I left them in the hallway with Dean," I stammer, trying to figure out how they got up here.

"Why's Dean giving you flowers?" Hermione asks.

"I think the better question is why are they following me! Make them stop," I demand.

"But I don't know a spell for that," she says, frowning slightly.

"WHAT! You don't know the spell? You know the spell to make you feel barefoot and the spell to keep your hair from moving but you don't know the spell to make something stop following me? You're Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake, you know everything!"

"No I don't," she mumbles, still frowning. I think this is the first time she has ever admitted to not knowing something. "But I'll go to the library and figure it out," she says, pursing her lips with a nod.

"Well good, because I don't want to be followed around by a bunch of creepy weeds," I say, looking down at the daisies. He really had to get me _these_ of all the flowers in the world?

"Ginny get a grip, I'll spend the day looking for counter curses but it might take some time. You should just forget about them for the rest of the day," she says in a calm voice. "I think I actually have a book about this in my room…So you just go do whatever Ginnys do on Sundays and I'll work on this," she says as she runs off towards her room.

What **do** Ginnys do on Sundays? Well I do have a mountain of homework that I put off to prep for the dance. Off to the library I go! Oh boy, I sound way too much like Hermione.

As I try to sort through my memories, nothing really sticks out to me more than Harry. As more and more details of last night float into my head, a warm shiver runs down my back. But why didn't he say anything this morning? I have to talk to him before we go weeks without talking like last time.

But I still have all of my homework…. Homework or Potter? If only I knew where Harry was, then this would be a much easier choice. Maybe he'll be at the library. On my way, I keep an eye out for Dean because I doubt he'll be happy to see me now.

It's so weird, being in the library without Hermione. There's no one to tell you to shut up or to focus. It's eerily quiet and I feel like something is just going to jump out at me. As I try to do my homework I keep getting interrupted by thoughts of Harry. Why won't they just go away?

What are Harry and Hermione going to do now that Ron's done with Lavender? They have to tell him about their fake relationship because if he finds out from someone else, he's going to flip. But I don't think right now is the best time to tell him just yet.

By the time I finish my homework, its dark and I really should get back to the tower. But first, dinner. As I walk into the kitchen, I'm just about to take off my cloak, I mean Harry's cloak—what can I say, I'm getting attached—but I see Harry and Ron sitting in the corner. So I do what any nosy little sister would do. I eavesdrop.

"'arrymate, you're solucky," Ron slurs. Is this Harry's solution to everything? Just drink or getting Ron drunk and it will be okay?

"Why is that," Harry answers, sounding amused. He must be the designated friend.

"Because you're dating the prettierest witch in the whole school, even prettierer than Lavender," Ron says while gulping down the rest of his drink.

Oh, if Hermione could hear his grammar now.

"I am? Oh, Hermione, right," Harry mumbles, clearly not wanting to talk about his 'relationship'.

"You're solucky. She has big tits unlike whatsher name, Cho. Now that girl had no tits at all. I think Ginny even has bigger ones," Ron says with a drunken chuckle, clapping a hand on Harry's arm.

"You know, if I had 'ermione, we wouldn't leave my bed," he continues, grinning to himself as if he was imagining it. Wait, did Ron just say something about my boobs?

"Yeah," Harry answers smiling absentmindedly.

"Are they real 'arry? 'Cuz Lavender's were, but they were over-used, they kind of felt like using a public bathroom. Ya know, you don't know who's used them, and sometimes they smelled funny," Ron blurts out with a sad nod.

I try to stifle my laugh at Ron's comment. And the truth finally comes out about Lavender's boobs.

"Yes Ron, they are completely real," Harry assures him, shaking his head. Ron must have been dropped on the head as a baby.

"Ya know 'arry, I'm a breast man," Ron continues. "Ron, that's awfully sexist," Harry says, trying to talk some sense into my brother. It's hard enough to do that when he's sober.

"Yer right 'arry, but it's true. I'm a breast person. So do you have a preference?" Ron asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry starts to get red. "Preference to what?" he stammers.

"You know what I'm talkin' 'bout 'arry," Ron answers, holding up his imaginary boobs.

"I guess I prefer the kind that fit in your hands," Harry mumbles, looking down at his open palm as if he were deep in thought. Under the cover of the cloak I look down. Are my boobs palm-sized? I resist the urge to grab them and see. Instead, I turn my attention back to the guys.

"What! Why wouldn't you like big ones," Ron yells out, looking horrified at Harry.

"Well Ron, first off, I'm not you and second, I prefer quality over quantity," Harry answers, reddening as he justified his preference for boobs.

"Oh? And who's boobs have you seen that are good quality?" Ron asks incredulously.

"Nobody's," Harry answers quickly, not looking at Ron. I suddenly remember my dress slightly slipping the night before and I wonder if my boobs are Potter quality. Maybe I should go ask Hermione, since it looks like I'm not getting dinner anytime soon. Looking back at the guys, I see that Harry has changed the subject to Quidditch, which Ron is now talking about eagerly.

As I walk back to the tower, I keep an eye out for teachers and Dean. When I enter my dorm, Hermione is waiting for me on my bed with my pillow in her arms.

"If you really like my pillow that much, you can take it," I mumble shoving off the cloak.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asks, sitting up and taking my pillow. I was just joking, how am I supposed to sleep without a pillow?

"Are my boobs palm-sized?" I ask, standing in front of the mirror while grabbing them and trying to check.

"WHAT!" Hermione gasps.

"My boobs, are they palm-sized or what?" I exclaim and reach out for her hand. She yanks it away quickly with horror.

"Ginny um why do you want me to feel you up? I mean, I know I woke up in your bed today but I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything," Hermione questions looking genuinely concerned.

"Well, I heard Ron and Harry talking about boobs and Harry mentioned that he likes palm-sized boobs, so if you wouldn't mind giving me your hand, then I can find out if my boobs are Potter-boobs," I rush out and reach for her hand again.

"Ginny, did Ron and Harry actually include you in their conversation?" she asks with a smirk.

"Uh no, you see I have this handy-dandy invisibility cloak that allows me to eavesdrop," I say, holding up the cloak.

"Ginny, you do know my hands aren't the same size as Harry's right?" she asks raising an eyebrow. Shit I forgot that people have different sized hands.

"What did Ron say about my boobs," she asks nonchalantly, turning away as if it didn't really matter.

"Uh, I think he said they were huge and perfect," I stammer, completely embarrassed that we are talking about my brother's chest preferences.

"Ginny we have to find Harry!" she says, turning suddenly.

"Why?" I ask, shocked at the turn of the conversation.

"Because I want out of whatever this is and I want your brother! So come on, let's fix this," she says in a determined voice, dragging me out of the room.

"Hermione wait, what about these stupid flowers," I shout before we reach the door.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she says grabbing her wand. "I was going to do the counter curse but then you rushed in and started talking about boobs," she says as she flicks her wand and mutters something in a strange language. The flowers quickly drop to the floor.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so happy I could kiss you!" I say hugging her.

"Not that I'm not flattered Ginny, but you're not Ron, no matter how similar you look," she says, smiling and pushing me away.

"I do not look like Ron!" I shout and cross my arms over my chest. How dare she insult me like that!

"Ginny, he's your brother, you're both red-heads and your both hot-heads," Hermione says calmly. She does have a point. Us Weasley's have been known to explode on a number of occasions. I mean just look at Ron this morning.

"Whatever Hermione," I pout.

"Wait, Ginny, look at this," she says, picking up the crumpled daisies.

"What?" I ask while taking a look. Nothing seems out of place. Then she holds up a tiny camera.

"Ginny, I think he's been watching you all day!" Hermione shouts.

"What?" I shout back, shock and disgust clouding my mind. Wait, what did I do today? "Oh crap!" I gasp. "I went to the bathroom today, do you think he watched!" I ask, concerned. This is really creepy.

"It'll be okay," she tries to assure me. "Just tell Ron and he'll break Dean in half," Hermione says, sounding like a Ron groupie.

"But Hermione, I should really take care of this myself," I say. I mean, I want Dean hurt, not dead.

"No, you should use Ron and make sure he learns his lesson," she says, pounding her fist into her other hand. I'll come up with a plan later. At least I didn't shower today.

"I'll deal with this later, when Ron isn't drunk. Are we going to go find Harry or what?"

Maybe I should've listened to Ron when he told me not to date. But how could I have known that Dean's a psycho? I'll be fine with Hermione though, she'll protect me.

"Should we go check the kitchens or should we try their dorm?" Hermione asks.

"Let's try their dorm," I say, trying not to sound like I have ulterior motives. So what if I want to see where Harry sleeps?

"Alright, let's use the cloak," Hermione says, snatching it out of my hands.

"Noooo, he'll want it back," I whine, trying to grab it back.

"Ginny you've had it for months now!" she scolds, throwing it over us.

We slowly walk down the stairs of the girls' dorms and up to the boys' dorm, to the end of the hall where there's a door labeled _7__th__ Year Wizards_. Slowly, Hermione pushes the door open and we slip inside. Some of these guys can really snore. I wonder if Harry snores. I bet he's cute when he sleeps.

Looking around, we realize that all of the curtains are drawn around each bed. "Which one is Harry's?" I whisper into Hermione's ear. She points to the cleaner bed that's right next to the bed with a pair of Chudley Cannons boxers on the floor. Figures, Ron is just as messy as I am.

"Should we just climb in his bed?" I ask hopefully, but Hermione just shushes me. She leads the way towards the bed and slowly slides open the curtains. There he is, a sleeping Harry, all curled up in his bed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Hermione whispers into his ear. "Ginny you should kiss him awake like in the movies," Hermione whispers to me with a giggle. Just when I'm about to retort, Harry snaps his eyes open.

"Please tell me that you guys are here and that I'm not going crazy," Harry mumbles sleepily.

"Come on Harry get up and go down stairs with us," Hermione demands. I watch as he gets up and the blanket slides away from his body. My eyes widen as the gleam of the moon illuminates his half-naked body. Letting my eyes sweep over him, I realize that he's only wearing boxers. He slowly stretches, his arms reaching over his head and I watch the muscles in his stomach ripple. I can feel my mouth hanging open and Hermione is muffling her giggles with her hand. He looks way better shirt-less when he's not hugging Ron.

Disappointed, I watch as he ruins my view by pulling on a shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I want to say _"no its okay Harry you don't need a shirt…or pants"_ but I think that might come off a little creepy if I do. Once we make it back to the empty common room we take off the cloak.

"What's this about," Harry asks, rubbing his eyes and sounding confused.

"Harry, we need to end our fake relationship," Hermione says coolly.

"Don't you think it's a little soon? Won't Ron suspect something when you come running to him," Harry says logically.

"You guys should just sit Ron down and tell him the truth," I break in.

"Ginny, won't he flip out?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah he's Ron, if he didn't flip out I'd be extremely surprised," I answer.

"Well we don't have a reason for this relationship any more, so how are we gonna get out of this?" Harry grumbles.

"I don't know," Hermione answers sounding sad.

That is the second time in one day that I have heard Hermione admit these words.

I always knew this was a stupid plan.

-o-O-o-

**A/N: Uh, oh, now what? How are Harry and Hermione gonna break it off? Are Ginny's boobs Potter-boobs? Lemme know what you guys think! I hope you guys liked! And thanks to everyone that has reviewed! ****And because I love you all so much, here's a sneak peek of the next chapter:**

_**Well that couldn't have gone any worse. At least he didn't punch Hermione.**_

**-M**


	10. Hermione Loses Something Important

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Ten: Hermione Loses Something Important**

**-o-O-o-**

The past few days have been torturous. We've been trying to figure out the best time to break it to Ron. I've wanted to do it since the first morning after he and Lavender broke up, but Hermione said no. I think that she's just terrified of Ron's reaction, but we've finally decided to tell Ron this morning at breakfast, and I can't wait.

I rush through my morning routine, grab my bag and almost run to the Great Hall. I'm still on the lookout for Dean but he hasn't tried anything again so I've just decided to leave Ron out of it for now. When I enter the Great Hall, it's only Hermione sitting at the table so I rush over.

"Are you sure we have to tell him Ginny?" Hermione asks anxiously, twisting her hands around each other.

"You should always be honest with Ron or he'll never fully trust you. And after what he's been through with Lavender, he'll be having some trust issues," I advise while grabbing some toast.

I look up to find Harry walking over to our table. "Are you sure about this?" Harry whines.

"You guys, man up and tell your best friend the truth!" I command, crunching on my toast. I'll have to have a word with those house elves, this toast is awfully dry.

"Ginny, I'm incapable of being a man!" Hermione retorts.

"You know what I mean," I say smiling, just as Ron comes walking down the hall and slides down next to me. "Hey Ron," I greet and glance at Harry and Hermione who look extremely nervous.

"Uh Ron, I have to tell you something," Harry stammers.

"What is it mate?" Ron says jokingly, snatching my piece of toast off my plate.

"I never dated Hermione," he states simply and looks down.

"What?" Ron asks confused, the toast halfway to his mouth.

"We were never really dating, we just wanted to make you jealous so that maybe you'd dump Lavender," Hermione squeaks, barely audible.

"You what? B-but why did you want me and Lavender to break up," Ron stammers.

Me, Harry and Hermione look at each other nervously. "W-well we saw her cheating on you with Dra—" I begin.

"But what does Harry and Hermione going out together have to do with Lavender cheating?" Ron asks with a frown.

Again, we all look at each other awkwardly. Hermione looks down at her plate and starts to blush while I give Harry an encouraging look.

Swallowing, Harry stammers out "I-I may have mentioned your crush from second year…"

As it clicks in Ron's brain, his confusion turns to utter shock. "Harry, you swore you'd never tell!"

"Look it was for the best, Lavender is out of your life now," Harry explains, snapping his head up.

"Don't you think there was a better way to get this done!" Ron yells, standing up abruptly so that he towers over all of us. That's my brother, always making a scene in the Great Hall.

"There was no other way, you wouldn't listen to reason," Harry answers in a small voice, trying to calm Ron down.

"You know what Harry!" Ron shouts.

"What?" Harry asks, looking confused. Ron's fist swings over my head and connects with Harry's face. No not his beautiful face!

I sit completely stunned as Ron storms out and Hermione tries to fix Harry's face. Well that couldn't have gone any worse. At least he didn't punch Hermione.

"Ginny I'm going to take Harry to the nurse," Hermione says, bringing me out of my daze. I just nod and follow them out.

Throughout the next few weeks, Ron starts to calm down and stops glaring at Harry every time he sees him. Maybe that's because Hermione offered to tutor him for potions and Harry helped him sneak out to the pub a few times. Everything is starting to get back to normal.

While I'm walking towards the dorm with these thoughts running through my head, I'm caught off guard by someone grabbing me. It's Dean. Of course it is, I had almost forgotten about him.

"Ginny," he hisses into my ear. "It's been too long."

He presses me up against the wall, his arms on both sides of my head and his face blocking my view of the rest of the hall. I push at his chest with my arms that are pressed in-between us, but he's too strong and I can't reach my wand.

"Dean you really want to get off of me right now!" I yell, trying to make a scene. But it's late and not many people roam the halls at night.

"What are you going to do Ginny?" he asks, leaning in while giving an evil smirk. I try to head-butt him but he moves away too quickly.

"HELP!" I scream. What I wouldn't give for overprotective Ron right now.

"Ginny you can save the screaming for later in my bed," Dean says, smiling deviously.

"You're crazy I don't want to be with you!" I shriek and struggle.

"No Ginny, your mine and you will know this!" he growls before crashing him lips to mine. I can feel the fury and disgust growing in me as I try to pull away. His hand creeps up my leg, making me want to throw up. Just when I think I'm never going to escape, it suddenly stops.

It takes me a second to process what's going on. Harry is punching Dean who has curled himself up into a little ball and is moaning in pain. "Harry! Bloody hell where did you come from?" I ask in surprise.

"You know, I was lurking around the castle and I heard someone screaming," Harry grunts as he continues beating Dean to a pulp."You're going to stay away from her! And if I see or if she tells me you so much as looked at her, I'll get Ron and he'll do so much more," Harry threatens, looking angrier than I've ever seen him before. Dean looks like he's about to cry and just nods his head vigorously. As soon as Harry lets up, Dean starts to crawl away.

"Thanks," I whisper, rushing to Harry and wrapping my arms around his neck. Is he trying to make me like him even more? I mean, first he has to go and be all hot, and then he has to save me.

"No problem Ginny," he responds, wrapping his arms around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. What I would give for this hug to last forever.

But then he pulls away. "Ginny I think we should tell Ron," he says softly.

"Tell Ron what?" I ask, confused.

"Don't be stupid, you know you want him to kill Dean after what he tried!" Harry blurts out, getting angry again at the memory. Oh yeah, Ron.

"I don't want Dean dead, I just want him seriously injured," I respond, surprised at myself for being so forgiving after what just happened. Do Potter-hugs make me nicer or something?

As I start walking in the direction of the tower, Harry grabs my hand. "Ginny you're going the wrong way," he says, pulling me towards a curtain.

"Oh sure I am," I say smirking, butterflies appearing in my stomach. Then he pulls it back to reveal a set of stairs. I stop my giggling and follow him up towards the tower.

When we get inside, Ron and Hermione are curled up on the couch with books sprawled out all around them. "Honestly Ronald, I don't understand how you don't get it!" Hermione shouts.

"I don't get it because your explaining it too complicated!" Ron snaps.

They're already arguing like an old married couple and they aren't even together yet.

"Ron!" I yell, rushing towards him.

"What is it Ginny?" he asks, probably annoyed that I'm interrupting his Hermione-time.

"I need you to beat up Dean," I exclaim, tugging on his sleeve and trying to get his attention away from Hermione.

"Why?" he asks, probably confused.

"Ron he tried to steal your sister's innocence, we have to take care of this now!" Harry shouts.

"He what!" Ron growls, suddenly standing up and grabbing his wand.

"Yeah, Harry punched him and stuff after he held me against a wall!" I shriek.

"Wait a moment," Hermione interjects. "Ron what exactly are you going to do?" she says, trying to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"I um I... It doesn't matter what I do, what matters is that he suffers!" Ron stammers angrily. That's my brother, the man with the plan. Just then, the portrait swings open, and in limps the man of the moment.

"YOU!" Ron yells pointing his wand at Dean. Everyone stops and stares at our commotion. "You tried to take advantage of my little sister!" Ron bellows in a low, menacing voice. Dean's face loses some color and he wipes at the blood oozing out of his lip.

"Look man, it's not what it sounds like," Dean struggles, trying not to look at any of us.

"It's exactly what it sounds like! I told him everything!" I snap staring him down.

Dean gives an 'awe-shit' look and continues "L-look I'm sorry".

"Too late for that!" Ron yells and then he lunges for Dean. Ron's too stupid to use his wand, but he does get a few good hits in and Harry jumps in to try to hold Dean back. Dean's arms are pinned by Harry but his leg swings up and kicks Ron in the face. Ron lets out a yell and stumbles back while Hermione gasps.

Looking at Ron's bruising face, she loses it and anger flashes across her face. Standing up abruptly, her arm flings out to point at Dean. With a flick of her wrist, Dean's body is thrown back and he just flops to the ground.

"Ron are you okay? Why didn't you use your wand?" she exclaims, rushing to his side and checking his face. Harry and I just stand there, stunned. Did that really just happen?

"Uh Hermione what did you do to Dean," I ask a little fearfully, kicking him with my foot.

"I just stunned him," she mumbles while helping Ron up. "I'm going to take Ron to the nurse. Harry you should probably take Dean somewhere," she says calmly.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask, knowing that this is all my fault.

"Ginny, just go to bed while we take care of this," Hermione commands, leading Ron gingerly out of the portrait hole.

I nod as the shock finally wears off and I start to feel terrible. I hear the portrait close as I reach the steps and I don't look back. I should burn these robes and take a shower. At least Dean is taken care of. I always knew that Hermione would protect me, I just expected Ron to be able to do more damage.

As I step into the shower, I start to replay what just happened. But the only thing that really hits me is that Harry saved me. He really did. That's just so amazing. I shiver at the memory of Dean, but smile as I remember Harry's arms wrapped around me, protecting me.

When I get out of the shower and into bed, I wonder what Hermione meant when she said they'd take care of everything. Does that mean that she's going to kill Dean and bury him in the Forbidden Forest or does that really mean she's just going to talk to Dumbledore? As these thoughts swim through my head, I drift into a dreamless sleep.

"Ginny, get up," Hermione says, grabbing my pillow.

"Hermione I thought we were done waking me up early," I complain and reach for it.

"Come on Ginny, breakfast time!" she chirps and throws some robes at me.

"Can't I just meet you there?" I grumble and pull them on.

"Nope." she says, snuggling my pillow.

"Well come on, lets go," I say while pulling on a shoe and grabbing my bag. Hermione walks me to breakfast where Ron and Harry are waiting for us. As we sit down I grab some toast.

"Ginny I've decided that until Christmas break, one of us will go with you wherever you go," Ron announces, crossing his arms over his chest like it's the final decision.

"Ron, break isn't for another week, I don't want you guys stalking me for a week," I say, trying to make him see logic.

"Either you let us stalk you, or I'll write to Mum," Ron says coolly. "Or well, Hermione will write to Mum, she's better with the writing stuff," he corrects himself.

"You suck," I grumble, giving in.

"I knew you'd see reason little sister," Ron says smugly. I just crunch on my toast.

"So Harry, you don't have class next period, why don't you walk Ginny to class," Hermione says, winking at me. I resist the urge to hug her and wait for his response.

"I uh, sure no problem. Just tell me when you're ready," he mumbles into his pumpkin juice.

"I'm ready right now, let's go" I say cheerfully.

"Ginny you do realize class doesn't start for another twenty minutes, right," Harry asks, looking up from his food.

"What can I say, Hermione has been rubbing off on me," I say smiling. Hermione just huffs as if I insulted her and then sends me a look that says I-know-what-you're-up-to. I get up and wait for Harry who takes forever to drink the rest of his pumpkin juice.

Once we get to the hallway and away from Ron I start to thank Harry. "Harry, thank you so much for last night, you were amazing," I say.

"It was nothing," Harry says brushing off my compliments.

"No Harry, I really appreciate it, it was very brave of you," I continue. He just blushes and continues to walk towards the dungeons. "Harry since you don't have a class right now, how about you stay in mine and protect me," I plead. "I'm really scared," I add, trying to look innocent. Easier said than done.

"Uh sure of course Ginny, just hand me my invisibility cloak," he says holding his hand out. I reluctantly hand it over and he slips it on. Hey, it might not be quality face to face Potter-time, but I'll take what I can get.

I assume that he follows me into the room as I take me seat. There's hardly anyone in here, but it fills up relatively quickly. I take out my parchment and doodle while Snape drones on and on. I momentarily feel selfish about making Harry stay with me, but he probably has plenty of things to do under the cloak.

Once Snape dismisses everyone, I wait for the class to clear out and then Harry pulls off the cloak.

"Ginny that was the longest hour I have ever sat through," he says, running his hand through his hair.

"Really? I doodle the whole time," I say, gathering up all of my stuff.

"I know," he says with an amused face, "That's what helped me get through it. So am I taking you to your next class too?" he asks.

"If you want to. Ron would probably kill you if you didn't," I say, slinging my bag on my shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of Ron," he grumbles but still walks me to my next class. But now he actually has to go to class so I'm left alone. That is until Hermione picks me up after class and brings me up into her room during lunch break.

"Sit down Ginny, I just want to take a quick shower," she commands. So I sit, messing up her perfectly made bed, while she takes her shower. After what seems like forever she calls for me, "Ginny I uh, forgot to grab clothes," she yells from the bathroom and then walks out in only a towel.

"Well grab some from your trunk," I say logically in a bored voice. As she opens her trunk she gasps.

"What?" I ask from the bed.

"That little skank!" Hermione screams.

"What?" I repeat.

"She stole all of my underwear!" Hermione screams and storms out of the room with a piece of paper in hand. I want to call out and tell her that she's only wearing a towel, but I don't think she'll listen to me anyways. She storms down the stairs, leaving wet footprints in her tracks and into the common room.

"RONALD," she screams, interrupting his conversation with Harry.

Ron looks up and abruptly stops talking, stunned, with his mouth hanging open.

"Your skanky ex-girlfriend stole something of mine!" she yells, breaking him out of his trance.

"Y-you're in a towel," he chokes out stupidly.

"Yes I'm in a towel but look at this!" she shouts angrily, shoving the piece of paper into his face. Ron reads aloud:

"_Dear Whore, you need to stay away from Won-Won or you'll be missing more than just your underwear, _

_Yours truly, Lavi-Poo__"_

He almost chokes on the word underwear. "Do you see now!" Hermione demands wrapping her arms around her towel.

"You're in a towel," Ron repeats.

"Yes I am in a towel I just got out of the shower!" Hermione yells, looking exasperated with Ron's stupidity.

"S-so you're naked under that towel," Ron stutters looking wide-eyed at Hermione.

"Yes Ronald, that's what the towel is for! Now you need to get my underwear back!" she commands, stomping her foot. I watch Ron's eyes follow a drop of water as it drips from Hermione's hair, down her neck and disappears under the towel. A devious grin appears on his face.

"I don't believe you, you have to show me," he retorts with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione swiftly slaps him over the head.

I glance over at Harry and he looks just as shocked as me. "Well have you tried summoning it," Ron asks logically, rubbing the place on his head where she hit him.

Hermione stares at him, dumbfounded that something so smart could come out of my brother's mouth. She opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it again. Finally, she accepts that he's right. "No," she pouts and then grabs his wand and murmurs "accio my underwear". Out of nowhere a piece of charred black fabric floats to Hermione and crumbles into ashes when it reaches her hand.

"Ron she destroyed all of my underwear!" she exclaims.

"Well you don't have to wear underwear," Ron answers, quickly turning red.

"What am I going to do," she cries out.

"It'll be okay Hermione, Ginny can loan you hers, I hope your okay with thongs," Ron says jokingly.

"RON!" I scream. "You can't announce to the whole world what kind of underwear I wear," I yell. I look at Harry, but he's just blushing and staring at Ron.

"Ron you have to tell Lavender to back off me," Hermione demands. Ron looks from me to Hermione and slowly rubs his eyes, exasperated as we both attack him.

Finally, I shout, "Hermione, you really need to put some clothes on".

Hermione looks down and for the first time realizes that she's in the middle of the common room, only wearing a towel. Pulling the towel up a little, she runs up the stairs.

"I'm not finished with you," I warn Ron and follow Hermione up to her room.

"Hermione why did you go downstairs in your towel?" I ask, following her into her room.

"I uh, I don't know," she answers shaking her head. Yup, Ron's stupidity is definitely rubbing off on her.

"It's okay, in a few days we'll be at the Burrow and then we can go get you some new underwear," I say trying to comfort her.

"But Ginny I don't like going without underwear!" she whines pulling her clothes on under the towel.

"You could always borrow some of mine," I offer.

"Uh Ginny, that's kind of weird."

"Well," I say with a smirk. "Did you see Ron's face down there?"

She gives me a confused look, but then, her face lights up and she understands. "And now I get to torture Ron all week," she giggles. "This is going to be a fun week," she says, winking. Oh boy, Ron's hand is going to be busy for the next few days.

-o-O-o-

**A/N: I know what you were all thinking from the title "Hermione Loses Something Important" but come on, she's not that easy :P haha ya little pervs! So what was your favorite part? Were you shocked when Ron punched Harry? What about Dean? Aren't you excited for the torture Hermione's gonna put Ron through? But we all know what's gonna happen next...oh wait, only me and my editor do! ahahahah I'm so evil. But I love everyone's feedback! I try to answer all reviews but sometimes I lose track of which ones I did and didn't answer. But I definitley read every single one and I love them all! See you guys next week!**

**And now for your favorite part! The sneak peek!**

_"Ron? Could you please use your big, strong muscles to carry out my trunk?"_

**hahaha, I'll leave you with that.**

**-M**


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Eleven: Home Sweet Home**

**-o-O-o-**

The next few days must have been torturous for Ron. For the first day, Hermione squirmed around and was very self conscious, worrying that someone could tell she wasn't wearing underwear. But when she got used to it, she began to constantly bring up her annoyance that Lavender had stolen all of her underwear and that she didn't have any to wear right now, just to get to Ron. His left hand must be cramping so bad. Eh gross. Hermione knew exactly what she was doing to Ron and she was enjoying every second of it.

It surprised me when winter break came so quickly. Wasn't it supposed to go by slow, the last few days? But I had been enjoying Ron's discomfort and Harry's walks to class so much, that I was kind of sad to leave Hogwarts.

-o-O-o-

As we get on the train, Hermione continues to torture Ron. I watch as she drops her wand while standing in front of him. "Oops," she exclaims and bends over right in front of him. To make matters even worse, she's already wearing her muggle clothes: a tight skirt and a blouse. I think it's the first time I've actually seen Hermione wear a skirt. She generally sits like a man—with her legs parted slightly—and is always talking about how skirts make her uncomfortable.

I watch as Ron's eyes pop out of his head at the sight of her bent over bum. I glance over at Harry and catch him rolling his eyes. Those two obviously like each other but they're just torturing one another.

When we finally find an empty compartment, it's me and Hermione on one side and the guys on the other. "Hermione," I say nudging her, "I think you missed a few buttons on your shirt," I whisper.

She just smiles. "No I didn't".

I look at Ron, who has also noticed that Hermione has missed the top few buttons. I wouldn't be surprised if he had to excuse himself to take care of the problem Hermione is definitely causing. There's a fresh layer of sweat above his brow now.

Her taunting goes on for the rest of the ride as she crosses her leg and makes the skirt hike up a little. I don't think Ron ever takes his eyes off her legs. If he does, then they immediately gravitate to her chest.

I spend the time staring at Harry. He doesn't seem to notice, or maybe I just look like I'm gazing out the window.

As we reach the station, I see two tufts of identical red hair in the crowd. I get out of the carriage quickly before I get trapped behind 'The Ron and Hermione Show' and run in the direction of the twins.

"Hey Gin," Fred shouts over the crowd, smiling at me. Then George grabs me and pulls me in for a hug. They both take hold of my trunk.

"How's it going Harry," George yells to Harry.

"Where's Ron," Fred questions.

"It's going good and he's with Hermione," Harry mumbles, giving me a knowing look. Fred and George just look up in search for Ron, but he's probably still in the train. Then I see Ron. He's a giant in the sea of first years and as he gets closer, we see Hermione in front of him.

"Wow Hermione. You've, um, grown," George exclaims taking a look at the short skirt and unbuttoned blouse.

"Yeah now we understand why—" Fred is cut off by the sight of Ron carrying Hermione's trunk. What? He doesn't even pick up his clothes off the floor when Mum asks him to!

"How'd you do that?" I whisper to Hermione, nodding towards my brother.

"I just asked him to," she says, way too innocently. I suddenly see an image of Hermione, placing her hand lightly on Ron's arm and whispering into his ear, _"Ron? Could you please use your big, strong muscles to carry out my trunk?"_

I shake my head and look up to see Fred whispering in Ron's ear and Ron is turning even redder.

"So how are we all getting home," I ask. George looks confused so Fred answers.

"We're apparating of course."

"But I can't apparate," I exclaim.

"It's okay Ginny, Harry will take you," Hermione says with a twinkle in her eye. Before either Harry or I can say a word, she's gone with a crack. Ron quickly follows after her as well as everyone else.

"No problem," Harry says while extending his hand, "just hold on tight," he warns. He doesn't have to tell me twice. My insides start twisting and we land on the ground with a thunk. I feel a cool wind blow around us and a warm body under me. Somehow, I've ended up on top of Harry. I pretend to be out of it for a few seconds, just to enjoy the moment. But then I feel a tap on my shoulder and figure it's time to get up.

"Sorry Harry," I say sheepishly and pull myself off of him.

"It's okay," he mumbles and grabs his trunk. I grab mine too and follow him into the house. I see that the rest of our family hasn't arrived yet, but right in the middle of the kitchen is a blue-haired baby, sitting in a high chair.

"Grrrrrrrr," Teddy growls softly, welcoming us. It figures that the first sound a half-werewolf, half-animagous baby would make is a growl.

"Hello Ted-dy," I coo, giving the little one year old a hug. It's surprising how big he is. I guess half-werewolf babies grow faster than normal ones. He grins up at me and I see a full set of teeth. Yup, they definitely grow faster.

After giving my dad a hug, I walk over to Hermione who has been cornered by Mum. "Oh Hermione dear, it's so nice to see you, how's school," she trills. Hermione looks just a bit overwhelmed and she begins to answer, but all of Mum's attention is lost when she sees Harry. "Oh Harry dear, your too skinny!" she shouts, leaving Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, let's get out of the kitchen," I say, walking up the steps.

"Sure," she says, following me. When we reach my room I shove her in and lock the door.

"When are you going to make your move," I ask, covering the door with a muffling spell.

"Ginny what move are you talking about," she asks, sitting on my bed.

"You're not very good at playing dumb," I say impatiently.

"I won't be making any moves, that's Ron's job," she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No Hermione, you're going to be waiting forever!" I yell.

"I'm giving him a few days," she huffs, "and then I'll work my magic".

"Haven't you already been doing that?" I ask.

"No Ginny, you haven't seen anything yet," she says with a sly smirk on her face.

"What are you going to do, trap him under the mistletoe?" I pause, "wait that's a good idea! I should do that to Harry," I say finishing my thought.

"No! Imagine how that would be with all of your brothers watching," Hermione reminds me.

"Stupid brothers," I mumble.

"You can corner Harry later, with less of your brothers around," Hermione continues, "I'm going to read my book now". I glance over to see _The Art of Seduction_ cradled in her lap and choose not to mention it.

"Fine, I'll take a shower," I say, gathering up a towel and a change of clothes. I lock the bathroom door and hop into the shower. The jet of hot water feels so good, and I'm just starting to relax when—BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ginny, OPEN UP," Ron shouts.

"Ron are you stupid, just use your wand!" Harry shouts at him. What? Why did Harry just tell Ron to barge in on me while I'm in the shower?

"Alohomora!" Ron shouts and I hear the click of the lock and the door bang open.

"Ron you better get out of here right now!" I yell over the water, angry that Ron is interrupting my moment of peace.

"Ginny I need my magazine!" Ron shouts. I turn the water off and poke my head out from behind the curtain.

"What? I don't have your stupid magazine!" I shout, and then I see that Harry has followed Ron into the bathroom. I immediately feel my face burning.

"Ginny I'm not stupid!" Ron yells at me while looking around for his magazine.

"What's all this noise about?" Hermione's voice shouts at us and in an instant she's in the bathroom too.

"Ron's looking for his porno magazine," Harry says casually.

"You WHAT?" Hermione shouts at Ron.

"Thanks a lot Harry," Ron mumbles not meeting Hermione's gaze.

"Uh guys, not that I'm not amused, but can you please get out," I say, retreating behind the curtain.

"No Ginny, we're going to talk about this right now!" Hermione says with disappointment in her voice.

"Ginny I'll leave when you tell me where my magazine is," Ron shouts.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I yell, "but if you guys aren't leaving then I'm just going to finish my shower," I shout above the water that I've turned back on.

"Ronald, why do you need that thing? You know masturbation is wrong!" Hermione yells.

"What? No its not!" Ron says defending himself. Wow, he didn't even deny that he does it. This is the weirdest shower I've ever taken. I wonder how Harry feels, being in the middle of our craziness.

"Yes it is Ronald! Masturbation can lead to premature ejaculation!" she shouts. Of course Hermione would worry about that.

"It does?" Ron asks, sounding horrified.

"Yes Ron, and there are other things like reduced penis size and reduced orgasms! Do you want that to happen?" Hermione shrieks. I think Hermione has just stunned Ron into silence. How does she know all of this stuff? Well this is Hermione, I shouldn't be surprised. She's probably read every book about sex that exists.

I think I've gotten all of the soap out of my hair and there's no way I'm going to relax with Hermione shouting the harmful effects of masturbation, so I turn the water off and poke my head out from behind the curtain to see that Ron is still in shock.

"Um, I could really use a towel," I say, breaking the tension. Ron and Harry's heads snap in my direction and Hermione just smirks at me, probably pleased with herself.

"Uh yeah sure," Ron stammers, grabbing the towel and handing it to me. As he does, a little piece of black fabric flutters down to the floor. My thong. And to make matters worse, it lands right on Ron's shoe.

"Crap," I mutter and Ron looks down.

"Ginny what the hell!" he shouts, flinging the thong off his shoe and landing it right in front of Harry. "I thought we talked about you not wearing those!" he continues to shout.

"No Ron, you talked, I never agreed," I shout back at him, stomping out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me. "You can't tell me what to wear!"

"Yes I can and you're done wearing those!" he yells. I walk over to Harry who is just staring at the thong. I bend over and grab it, smiling at him. Then I slip it on under the towel.

"No Ginny, stop this instant!" Ron commands.

"Ron if I can't wear thongs, then I'm not going to wear any underwear at all," I yell back. That stuns him. "It's not that uncomfortable, right Hermione," I ask still smiling.

"Uh no, of course not," she says. smiling at Ron. Then, Mum barges into the bathroom.

"What are you all doing in here and Ginny why are you naked!" she says looking at all of us.

"Well I **was** taking a shower," I say.

"And Ron was looking for his magazine," Harry blurts out.

"And I heard shouting," Hermione finishes.

"What magazine?" she asks, looking at Ron.

"Uh, uh, it's just a magazine I thought Ginny stole," he mumbles, not looking at her. Then I hear two loud cracks.

"You mean _this_ magazine," Fred asks, holding up a magazine titled _The Golden Snitch_. But by the looks of the girl on the front cover, I'm pretty sure it's not a Quidditch magazine.

"There was a page folded," George says in a teasing voice, looking at a horrified Ron.

"Don't you dare!" Ron shouts.

"So we took a look," George continues, ignoring Ron's outburst. Fred opens the magazine to what I think is the folded page and I'm momentarily stunned. There on the magazine is a naked girl—but not just any naked girl; this girl has huge boobs. Well I guess he wasn't kidding when he was talking to Harry. But it's not even the enormity of her boobs that shocks me—it's the fact that Hermione's face is taped onto the girl's body.

Right on the page is a completely naked Hermione, looking down at whoever took the picture, with a broomstick between her parted legs and a keeper's glove in her mouth.

I look at Hermione, but her hands are covering her crimson face. Harry looks just as stunned as I am and is trying to stifle his laugh. I bet Ron would kill the twins if Mum wasn't here. Oh no—Mum.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" she shrieks. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"M-Mum I can't," he answers in a small voice.

"OH YES YOU CAN! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT FROM? MY CHILDREN WILL NOT BEHAVE LIKE THIS! AND WITH GUESTS IN THE HOUSE! I'm so sorry Harry dear," she says, turning to Harry with an apologetic smile.

I look at Harry and Hermione, whose faces are white with fear and their eyes are huge. I guess their not used to the wrath of Molly Weasley. Then again, no one can ever get used to it. I gulp and see Fred and George stifling their laughter behind Mum's back. Just as Mum is about to start yelling at Ron again, the idiot decides to poke the dragon.

"S-so I'm not allowed to look at that," he says, pointing to the magazine, "but Ginny can wear thongs?" he continues. Oh no he didn't.

"Ron!" I shout. "Um, Mum I can explain," I continue. How am I going to explain this one?

"Who are you wearing thongs for anyways Ginny," Ron demands, turning the situation to me, and the twins look like they were going to ask that too.

"No one!" I shout back quickly because I am so not admitting that I wear them for Harry with Harry in the bathroom. I look over at him and he's wearing the same expression as my brothers. Why are guys so completely clueless?

"Boys calm down, Ginny in a good girl she wears them for herself," Mum says, defending her only daughter for the first time ever. "Anyways, I wear thongs and your father loves them," she continues casually. Everyone freezes and stares in horror at Mum. There is a collective shudder in the room and everyone looks disgusted. That is way too much information Mum.

"Mum!" Fred and George shout at the same time, covering their ears. Ron closes his eyes tightly and covers them with his hands, looking away from Mum. Poor Harry and Hermione. They've probably gone through more terror and shock in the past half hour than in all seven years of fighting Voldemort. Okay well maybe not, but still.

"What?" Mum asks, looking confused.

"I've got to go," the twins say together, apparating away quickly.

"Boys, get out the bathroom while Ginny is naked," Mum says, looking at Ron and Harry.

"She's not naked, she has a thong on," Harry says, but then immediately looks down. What's up with him blurting stuff out today?

"Out," she shouts, pulling them out of the bathroom and shutting the door. I can hear her lecturing Ron and apologizing to Harry as they head down the hall. Shouldn't she be apologizing to Hermione? I mean seriously, it's Hermione's picture that her disgusting son put in that magazine.

"And then there were two," I say looking at Hermione; her hands are still covering her face though.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Hermione says removing her hands from her face.

"Yeah now we know why Ron wanted his magazine back," I say with a giggle.

"Ginny what am I supposed to do?" she asks.

"Go talk to him and tell him how you feel. I mean, he obviously likes you," I say, remembering the magazine. Of all the dumb things Ron has done, this has to be the dumbest.

"But what do I say," she asks.

"Well, you could always say 'I like your magazine, but I think I look better than that girl'" I say winking at her.

"NO way," she almost shouts, shaking her head quickly.

"Don't worry, you'll figure something out when you get there. But if you don't mind, I'd like to put some clothes on," I say, gesturing towards the door. She just nods and leaves, probably to go find another book. Why can't I ever take a normal shower in this house?

Once my clothes are on, I go downstairs to see if the rest of my family is here yet. When I reach the kitchen, it's full of red-headed people. "Bill!" I exclaim and run to hug him. It doesn't even bother me that he brought Fleur with him; I guess she's part of the family now.

"Hey Gin, it's been a long time," Bill says, hugging me back.

"What, no hug for me?" another voice asks.

"Charlie!" I yell and pull myself from Bill to go hug my favorite brother.

"How's my favorite sister?" he says, picking me up.

"Great! Merlin Charlie, your hair is really long," I say, pulling at the strands.

"Yeah don't get Mum started on that," he says, putting me down. Percy is also here, but he just grunts and nods at me.

"Where's your baby?" I ask Bill.

"Oh, Vicky's with Fleur in my room," he answers and sits down.

"Mum, where's Dad," Charlie asks, looking around.

"Your father is still at work, but you boys can help with the cooking," she says, flicking her wand in all different directions. Bill pulls out his wand and goes to help Mum but Charlie stays with me.

"Come on sis, let's go for a walk," he says, holding out his hand.

"Sure," I say cheerfully, and take it. When we reach a distance far from the house Charlie starts.

"So what was going on in the bathroom?" he asks. As I explain, Charlie starts laughing until I mention Mum and Dad's love of thongs. That shuts him up.

"So are Ron and Hermione a thing," he asks.

"Nope, they're both too stupid to realize how much they like each other," I answer smiling.

"What about you and Harry," he asks. I whip my head around to look at him.

"Uh no, of course not, why would you say that," I stammer. That was unexpected.

"I'm not as stupid as the rest of our brothers Ginny," he answers. Charlie knows me too well, I can't lie to him.

"No there's nothing going on," I answer sadly.

"Why not," he asks.

"Because," I snap.

"Well there should," Charlie says kicking the grass.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting your baby sister from guys, not setting them up," I ask, confused.

"No I'm supposed to make you happy," he answers smiling, "and Harry would."

"It doesn't matter what will make me happy because Harry doesn't like me," I grumble.

"You think that Ginny," he asks, smiling. "We'll have to see about that," he continues, not waiting for me to respond.

"What do you know Charlie," I ask, curiously.

"You'll see," he answers and starts pulling me to the house. "Come on, Mum needs help and Bill probably wants us to see his baby." I follow my bother and think about what he's said. What will I see? When? I'm just going to have to try to be patient about this. Yeah right, easier said than done.

-o-O-o-

**A/N: Hey guys! So I had a lotttt of fun with this chapter, what with the shower and the magazine, and the torture :D Is it pathetic that I made my own self laugh while writing this? Oh and Charlie has been introduced 3 **

**Well, lemme know what you guys think in a review! I really really enjoy them :)**

**And now...the sneak peek!**

_**"Look mistletoe," Harry says shyly, while pointing at the green plant that we're standing under.**_

**:D **

**-M**


	12. An Unexpected Arrival

Why Do We Fall in Love?

Chapter Twelve: An Unexpected Arrival

The next day I wake up to the sound of angry yelling downstairs. I creep down and peek over the railing. What I see, I can't believe. Fred has Dean in a headlock and I think Ron has his wand out. Why is he here? I stomp down the stairs, not caring that I just rolled out of bed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I scream.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with you honey," Dean wheezes out from under Fred's arm.

"He's delusional," Ron huffs, putting his wand back in his pocket.

"Now, now boys, let him go," Dad shouts, making his way to Dean. Fred releases him and crossed his arms.

"DAD," I shriek. Why would he tell Fred to let him go, he should be kicking his arse!

"Why are you here son?" Dad says calmly.

"I came to spend Christmas with my darling girlfriend," Dean says, walking over to hug me. I snort and run to hide behind Ron.

"Ginny's not dating him," Harry says. What? Harry! When did he come down? Was he here the whole time?

"What's all this noise about?" Mum grumbles, coming down the stairs.

"This guy thinks he's dating Ginny," Ron shouts. I always knew his over-protectiveness would come in handy someday. Okay, maybe I didn't, but it's nice to know that it has some purpose.

"Is this true?" Mum asks, looking at me.

"Of course not, I would never date him," I answer.

"B-but you went to the dance with me!" Dean stutters out.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean that we were dating!" I yell. Is he stupid or something? Didn't he get the hint when Harry, Ron **and** Hermione beat him up?

"Son, why don't you just go home," Dad says calmly.

"But I can't, I have no one to go home to, my parents went to America for vacation," Dean rushes out.

"Oh no! You poor thing, you can stay with us," Mum offers with a sympathetic smile. What?

"No! Mum, this guy's a psycho," I shout at her.

"Ginny, do not call our guest names. It's all settled, he's staying!" Mum reprimands me.

"Dean, could I have a word," Dad asks, pointing to the den. All of my brothers get up to follow. I hope they beat the crap out of him. But knowing my Dad, he'll probably just threaten him a little. I go after Mum instead.

"Mum that guy is crazy! He tried to rape me," I scream.

"Ginny, don't be over dramatic," Mum says shaking her head.

"No Mum, I'm telling the truth!" I yell at her, trying to get her to understand.

"If that is the case, it's not like he'll try anything with the boys here," Mum says logically.

"I can't believe this," I scream, throwing my hands into the air and stomping up the stairs. I slam the door to my room and wake up the beast, I mean Hermione.

"Ginny not so loud, I'm trying to sleep," she grumbles into my pillow.

"Hermione wake up, Dean's here!" I yell, trying to pull the pillow away.

"WHAT?" she yells bolting upright.

"Dean is here," I repeat.

"And I missed it? How are they going to kill him?" she asks with excitement on her face.

"If only that were the case! But no, Mum has decided that Dean should stay for Christmas and Dad is having a chat with him right now!" I say, flopping down on the bed.

"WHAT!" she screams again.

"Our Christmas is ruined," I say, sulking.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'm just kind of sad that I missed this," she says, amused.

"I'm pretty sure my brothers will take care of me too, well maybe not Percy, but the rest will," I say hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can convince Harry to protect you too," she says nudging my arm.

"That sounds like an excellent plan," I say smiling.

"So where are the guys?" she asks casually.

"Um I'm not quite sure, they followed Dean into the den with my Dad, but they can't still be there," I answer.

"Well go ask them what the plan is," she commands, "I want to get dressed," she continues, pointing at the door.

"More torture for Ron?" I ask before I open the door.

"Of course," she responds and I shut the door.

Ron's room is closer than the den, so I decide to try there first. When I get to the top floor, I quickly push open the door with the Chudley Cannons poster without knocking. I should have knocked.

"RON!" I shout. Oh if only Hermione could see him now. There is Ron, with the magazine open to her face.

"Ginny have you ever heard of knocking?" he yells, zipping his pants.

"Have you?" I counter.

"Ginny get out!" he yells.

"Why? It's not like you can finish now!" I yell back, but I still turn my back on him. I can't believe I walked in on this. I will be scarred for life.

"Didn't Hermione teach you the harmful effects of this yesterday?" I shout over my shoulder.

"Ginny, GET OUT! This is none of your business," he yells.

"No, I need to talk to Harry," I blurt out.

"Downstairs. Now get out," he growls, slamming the door in my face. How he can do that with all of the Chudley Cannons watching? I race down the stairs, not paying to where I'm going, which causes me to run into none other than Harry.

"No you don't want to go in there," I warn.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Ron and his left hand are having an intimate moment," I say casually. Harry tries not to laugh but his attempts fail.

"Are you serious? How do you know?" he asks.

"I accidently walked in on him," I mumble, pretending to gag.

"Oh Merlin, he's going to be so much fun when we go to get the tree," Harry says sarcastically.

"You guys are going to get the tree!" I exclaim. "Can I go?" I ask hopefully.

"Sorry Ginny, it's only the men going and I was hoping you'd watch Teddy for me," he says, looking at his feet. I think he feels bad that other people are taking care of his godson. Teddy stays with his grandmother, Tonk's mum, while we're in school, and Harry only sees him during breaks.

"Oh of course! You know I love the little guy," I say, trying to reassure him that I don't mind. Just then, Ron comes storming down the stairs.

"Ginny, was there something you needed?" he grunts.

"I was just wondering what was going on with the Dean situation," I say, trying to forget all about what he was doing in his room.

"We're all keeping an eye on him, but I'll be watching you too," Ron says and then stomps down the rest of the stairs. What's that supposed to mean?

"So…" I say trailing off and turning back to Harry.

"Yeah, well thanks Ginny," Harry says, following after Ron. Is it bad that I'm checking out his arse as he runs down the stairs? Once Harry and his bum disappear from view, I run to go get Teddy. I find him with Mum in the kitchen.

"Ginny what was all that yelling upstairs?" Mum asks, handing Teddy a cookie. Teddy growls his thanks and begins munching on the cookie.

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm taking Teddy upstairs to play," I say excitedly while picking him up.

"Sure dear, I'm just going to read this book and knit," she answers, walking out of the room. Teddy looks up at me with wide, pale green eyes as if to say '_what now?'_ I think of Lupin as I pick up the adorable, green-eyed baby. Is it just me, or are all green-eyed people beautiful? Teddy gobbles down his cookie as I carry him up to my room. Merlin, this kid weighs a ton. What has Mum been feeding him? This time, when I reach my door, I knock. I don't want to ruin Teddy's eyes or anything.

"Ginny," Hermione asks, opening the door, "and Teddy," she says, smiling and holding her arms out for him. He doesn't protest and simply growls as he's transferred into her arms. Merlin, I love this child. He never cries. If only all babies were like this.

"So did you find the guys?" she asks, while I close the door.

"Yes, but they're going tree-shopping with stupid, stupid, stupid Dean," I almost shout.

"What, Ron's gone?" she exclaims startling Teddy.

"Yep, probably for a few hours," I answer while playing with Teddy's hair. Today it's a bluish-green color and it looks cute on him.

"I was going to talk to him though," she huffs, disappointed.

"At least you didn't try that a few minutes ago," I mumble, remembering once again what I walked in on.

"What?" she asks curiously.

"He was just doing something you would definitely not approve of," I say, not looking her in the eye.

"HE WHAT? I can't believe him. I'm so yelling at him when he gets home!" she yells.

"Hermione why is this so important to you?" I ask, taking Teddy away from her.

"Because it's going to affect me in the long run!" she shouts. "And I don't want him to do that when we get together. Shouldn't I be enough? Why does he need to look at other girls too? It feels like cheating to me."

"Well he did tape your head to the picture. So technically, it's not another girl. I'd be flattered if Harry did that to a picture of me," I say, blushing.

"No, you'd care if you had to deal with the side-effects," she grumbles.

"Yeah," I say trailing off while continuing to run my fingers through Teddy's hair.

"Do you know that you have the most amazing godfather ever?" I ask him, but he doesn't understand me. He just growls.

"Oh Teddy do you know that someday, Ginny will be your godmother?" Hermione says, winking at me.

"Yeah right, more like in my dreams," I say glumly. "He's had years to say something if he liked me, but he still hasn't." 

"Hey, it took Ron five years; he'll come around. Hey, I could be your sister!" Hermione says, smiling.

"That'd be wonderful," I say, picturing me and Harry at her wedding. He'd be the best man and I'd be the maid of honor. Don't those two always hook up in the movies?

"Girls!" I hear Mum scream, "Come help with dinner!" she yells even louder. We both groan and make our way towards the door. Hermione gets the door since I have a struggling Teddy in my arms. I guess someone doesn't want to be held. When we make it down the stairs and into the kitchen I just plop Teddy in his seat and go wash my hands. When I turn around, I hear it.

"Coo-kie," Teddy says, pointing to Mum.

"Teddy did you just say your first word?" Hermione asks, sounding stunned.

"Oh my Merlin, Teddy said his first word!" Mum shouts and picks him up. I run to grab him the cookie.

"Here you go Ted," I say handing him the cookie that he takes eagerly. All three of us just stand there smiling, so proud of Teddy.

"Man, he really is growing up," I say, taking a cookie for myself, but Mum slaps my hand away.

"Those are for after dinner. Which we have to make," she says while putting Teddy down. "Hermione dear, I could really use your help and Ginny, go peel those potatoes," Mum commands.

I pick up the sharp looking peeler carefully and grab a potato with my other hand. I peel the first potato pretty easily, but I let my attention slide on the second one and OUCH! I slice the crap out of my finger. I want to scream out so many things, but I hold them back since Teddy is in the room. "MUM!" I shout, holding up the bloody finger. She doesn't even turn to see what I did this time, she just flicks her wand and a band-aid appears on my finger; she knows me too well.

I wipe up the blood on the counter and clean the potato before attempting once again to peel the potatoes. Just as I'm finishing them, the cracks start. All of the Weasley men, plus Dean and Harry, are in the backyard along with this year's tree. I watch as Harry walks into the house and picks up Teddy. He is so cute with him, one day he's going to make an awesome father—hopefully to my children. Er, wait does that sound creepy?

"Harry!" I exclaim. "Teddy said his first word while you were gone," I say enthusiastically.

"Really?" Harry asks. "I hope it was something cool like Harry or broom or snitch," Harry says, gazing at Teddy in wonder.

"I guess cookies are cool," I say smiling. Teddy smiles too, probably thinking that I have another cookie for him.

"Really? Cookie, that's pretty interesting, but not as cool as my first words," Harry says smirking.

"Which were?" I ask.

"All done," Harry says smugly, like he was this super smart baby.

"What's so great about that?" I ask.

"You see, my grandma was pinching my cheeks and I said 'all done' and she stopped doing it ever since," Harry says, smiling.

"Oh Harry that's a wonderful story. You know, Ginny's first word was balls," Mum says, interrupting our moment.

"MUM," I shout.

"What? That's what it was; George had taken her favorite toy balls and she just made the cutest little angry face and said 'balls' while holding her hand out. Oh, it was the cutest thing!" Mum says hugging me.

I just stand there, completely embarrassed. "It's good to see you haven't changed," Harry says before picking up Teddy and walking out. What's that supposed to mean?

We continue to fix dinner and Mum gives me the job of setting the table. I can't wait until I can use magic outside of school. We finally finish and dinner is served. Everyone packs around our magically expanded table. It's a little cramped but I manage to find myself a seat between Hermione and Charlie with Ron and Harry right across from us. We all dig into the delicious food, with all sorts of different conversations around us.

"These mashed potatoes are amazing," Harry exclaims, taking another bite.

"Thanks," I mumble, embarrassed at Harry's praise.

"Crap!" Ron exclaims, "I dropped my fork," he says before, ducking under the table. When he comes back up his face is bright red. He says nothing and just stares down at his food.

"What'd you do?" I whisper curiously to Hermione.

She shrugs. "I didn't do anything". Then I remember what she's wearing, or rather what she's not wearing under her skirt.

"Hermione, are you sitting like a man again?" I ask a little loudly.

"Well, of course I am, that's how I always sit," she answers, giving me a confused look.

"Hermione, Ron just went under the table," I whisper, trying to make her understand with a look. I can tell when she understands; her face transitions from ignorance to fear.

"What?" she whisper-yells in my ear.

"Yeah, Hermione now cross your legs before Fred and George figure it out!" I command.

She doesn't say anything, but shifts her legs so that nobody else can see up her skirt. I glance over at Ron and he's sweating.

"Mum, may I please be excused?" he asks.

"No, Ronald finish your food," she commands.

"I'll be right back," Dean announces to nobody in particular. As he gets up, he bumps into Teddy's chair. Teddy starts to growl but then exclaims.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

I look up abruptly to see Harry and the twins stifling their laughter while everyone else just looks shocked. Oh crap, did I teach him that? Mum looks from me to Ron and settles on Ron, who is still red. "RONALD, did you teach Teddy that?" she yells.

"No!" Ron defends himself.

"Ron, I know you did! How could you teach a baby such vocabulary?" she yells.

"But Mum I didn't—" Ron starts, but she cuts him off.

"Don't say a word! Now go up to your room and think about what you've done!" she yells at him. Ron opens his mouth to protest, but shuts it quickly and runs awkwardly upstairs. I look at Harry and he's smiling at his awkward best friend, while shaking his head.

The rest of dinner is pretty uneventful except every few minutes Teddy looks over at Dean and shouts "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" When we finish dinner, the guys clear the table and Hermione and I head towards my room. Or so I think.

"Ginny I'm going to go talk to Ron! Wish me luck!" she announces, smiling.

"You don't need any luck, he already likes you," I answer, but she still looks a little worried as she walks up the stairs to Ron's room. I go into my room and wait for her to come back. It takes forever; I even resort to reading one of Hermione's many charms books to pass the time. As I finish the second chapter, the door squeaks open to reveal a beaming Hermione who seems to have missed a few buttons on her blouse, but that might not have been Ron's doing.

"So did you guys talk?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

"He likes me," Hermione says flopping down on the bed.

"What happened?" I say, pressing her for details.

"Well it started out bad, since he was doing 'the unspeakable' in his room and I didn't knock before I opened the door. But I just said 'Ron don't do that anymore, it's going to affect me someday' which confused him, but then I just kissed him! Can you believe it! I made the first move," Hermione exclaims, all in one breath.

"Hermione I would be more shocked if Ron had been the one making the first move," I say.

"Whatever, but I eventually stopped him and said I like you and he said he liked me too! Then he said that he was sorry for embarrassing me with the magazine and continuing to do 'the unspeakable'. He said that he only did it because I was so beautiful and he couldn't help himself! And then he kissed me," Hermione says, trailing off and looking dazed. She's probably reliving this in her memories.

"What else happened?" I ask curiously.

"Well he wanted to take me 'there', but I'm not that kind of girl and I told him that I'm waiting and he just said something like 'challenge accepted'. Then we continued snogging until I realized Harry would probably come up soon and I didn't really want him to walk in on us and I wanted to tell you so I left," Hermione says casually.

"Hermione, I can keep Harry busy if you want to go spend some time with Ron," I offer.

"Yeah I'm sure that would be really difficult for you," she says and smiles.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you," I say, smirking.

"Alright then," she says, running towards the door. "Thanks so much and see you in a few hours," and then she's gone. A few hours? They're gonna snog for a few hours? Well I guess they have to make up for all the lost time, right?

I leave the room too, but head downstairs to look for Harry. How I'm going to occupy him for a few hours is beyond me, but I'll try for Hermione's sake. I've never seen her this happy except for that time she got her favorite author to sign her charms book. I find him sitting in the den, sorting though his chocolate frog cards.

"Hey Harry," I say. He turns and smiles.

"Hey Ginny, where've you been? I haven't seen anyone since dinner," he says, shoving his cards in his pockets.

"Yeah about that, Hermione finally made her move on Ron," I say happily.

"Really? Well it's about time, I thought Ron was going to explode at dinner," Harry says.

"I'm supposed to keep you out of Ron's room for a while," I say.

"I don't think I'll walk into a room in this house without knocking ever," Harry says laughing.

"Good luck with that," I say smiling.

"Well at least Ron's room. I've heard too many stories and I don't want to end up telling my own," Harry says shaking his head.

"Yeah I'm not sure how Hermione is going to put up with him," I say.

"He loves her and she loves the stupid oaf too, so it'll all work out," he says, looking deep in thought.

"How do you know they're in love?" I ask.

He doesn't answer but instead says, "Want to go play wizard's chess with me?" What kind of question is that? Of course, I'll do anything you want.

"Sure," I say, getting up and heading for the doorway.

"Look mistletoe," Harry says shyly, while pointing at the green plant that we're standing under. Is this for real? Am I really under the mistletoe with Harry freaking Potter? I look back at him to find him leaning down towards my lips. My heart skips a beat as I watch his face get closer and I begin to move my lips towards his too. I can feel his breath whisper across my lips and his scent fills my nose. My eyes drift close and I can feel him millimeters away. Suddenly, someone clears their throat loudly.

My eyes snap open to find Fred and George standing next to us. "What's going on here?" Fred asks, glaring at me.

"M-mistletoe" Harry stammers, quickly moving away from me.

"You guys know that's a decoration right? You don't have to kiss every time someone goes under it unless you're at a party," George says. I just stand there silently. What just happened? Or what was going to happen before the twins showed up and ruined everything? I can't believe them; they are so going to pay!

When I look up, everyone is long gone, including Harry. So much for playing wizard's chess.

-o-O-o-

**A/N: Ooohh so close. Haha, but soon, I promise it'll happen soon. To all of my reviewers: Thank you all sooooo mucchhh! Honestly, this week has been crazy hectic and all these reviews really made my day . And more than 12,000 hits! Now I know if even half of you guys reviewed, I would have so many more reviews, so please review! And thanks for reading!**

**Sneak peak time!**

"_**Of course there is," Fred says and then he swiftly pulls down George's pants to reveal…."**_

**What does Fred reveal? Haha see ya guys next week!**

**-M**


	13. Ron's Ring

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Thirteen: Ron's Ring**

**-o-O-o-**

The next few days I see very little of Hermione and when I do see her, Ron is attached to her hip. I spend my days with Teddy and Harry. We never did get stuck under the mistletoe again; no matter how much I tried, one of my brothers would always walk by or would be in the room.

I finally get a minute alone with Hermione on Christmas Eve. She's beaming at me; she never doesn't smile these days. "So, how's it going Hermione?" I ask.

"It's been amazing, your brother is ….. amazing," she gushes.

"I'm happy for you Hermione," I say, hugging her.

"What about you Ginny?" she asks while returning my hug.

"What about me?" I ask confused. "I haven't done anything all week".

"My point exactly," Hermione responds, "I heard from Fred that you two were under the mistletoe a few nights ago," Hermione says eagerly.

"Since when have you had time to talk to Fred," I ask, surprised.

"I saw him in the hallway on my way here," Hermione says. "But that's not the point! What happened under the mistletoe?"

"Nothing happened, Fred interrupted," I mumble.

"Have you talked to him recently?" Hermione questions.

"NO! My stupid brothers have been babysitting me, trying to protect me from Dean whenever he's near," I say, disappointed.

"Well, they can't watch you all the time," Hermione reasons.

"Actually, they can since there are so many of them and only one of me," I retort.

"He has his cloak back so why doesn't he talk to you at night," Hermione asks me.

"I don't know, you should be asking him that. And doesn't that sound a little creepy?" I ask.

"Not really. At least it'd show he wants to talk to you," Hermione responds.

"Maybe he'll talk to me tomorrow," I say hopefully.

"Or maybe he'll talk to you in your dreams," Hermione snickers. I don't respond, I just crawl into bed and hope that what she says is true.

It is. Harry does appear in my dream, but there isn't really much talking going on. His arms are wrapped around me and I'm kissing him. I don't have a care in the world and the only thing that matters right now is Harry. The feel of his soft lips against mine, my hands in his hair and his on my hips, rubbing slow, tantalizing circles. Suddenly I'm shaken awake.

"Ginny what was your dream about," Hermione whispers, annoyed. I open my eyes to see that it's completely dark and what felt like minutes in dream land, was actually a few hours in reality.

"Uh Quidditch," I say quickly.

"Oh really," Hermione says and I can hear the smirk in her voice. "And why does Quidditch make you moan? Could it be because you and your captain were the only ones in this dream?" Hermione asks deviously.

"Crap" I mutter under my breath. "No of course not," I say quickly with a yawn.

"Sure Ginny," Hermione mumbles sleepily.

"Go to sleep Hermione," I mutter, feeling my eyes drop too. Quickly, I'm back to sleep but this time I don't dream about Harry. Actually, I don't dream about anything. Then, for the second time tonight, I'm shaken awake. But this time, it isn't Hermione.

I open my eyes to see a pair of emerald green eyes, smiling down at me. His hair is all rumpled and he's wearing a pair of pajama pants and the jumper Mum must have given him this morning. As I rub my eyes, I notice a very sleepy looking Teddy in his arms. I peek over at my window and see the streaks of yellow that indicate sunrise.

"Ginny wake up, Teddy wanted to wake you up for Christmas," says Harry, beaming. Teddy emits a sound that is a mix between a growl and a yawn.

"I'm sure those were the first words out of his mouth this morning," I mumble sarcastically as I sit up. Wow, Harry Potter just woke me up. A girl could get used to this. I try to stifle a laugh as Teddy's vibrant red head droops onto Harry's shoulder.

He looks at me guiltily, but still continues to grin. We continue to sit there, just smiling at each other for what seems like weeks and months and years. Just as I'm thinking that I will never break this moment, even if my bladder is about to explode, Ron runs in and flops down on my bed. For a second, I think he's crushed Hermione. But her giggling indicates that everything is okay.

"Hey 'Mione, happy Christmas," Ron says from where he's buried his head under the covers with Hermione. I hear the sound of lips smacking.

"There will be none of that in my bed," I shout, still angry that Ron broke me and Harry's moment.

"You wouldn't say that if you were in bed with someone," Hermione shouts back at me.

"That's because it's MY bed," I retort.

"I wanted to give you your present 'Mione," Ron says, ignoring me and holding out a neatly wrapped present. Wow, he must have spent some time on that.

"Oh Ron," Hermione gasps, holding out a necklace.

"Do you like?" Ron asks timidly.

"Of course, I love it," Hermione says, smiling. "Here put it on me," she holds up her hair for him. The way Ron's eyes pop out reminds me that she isn't wearing much, just a cami and some sweat pants. Ron puts the necklace on with shaking hands.

She turns in my direction and then I get a clear view of the necklace, it's a golden blooming rose that's actually opening and closing slowly. I smile, actually proud of my brother. He remembered what Hermione was wearing at the dance.

"How did Ron come up with such an awesome gift," I mutter to no one in particular. When Harry answers me I'm momentarily shocked, I forgot he was here.

"I might have suggested it to him," he whispers, still holding a Teddy that is now sound asleep.

"Now that makes sense," I say, smiling at him.

"Why thank you," Harry answers. But before he can continue, my door flies open and in walks none other than Dean.

"Knock, knock," he shouts, startling Teddy and holding up a big box while strutting to my bed side. What's the point of saying 'knock knock' if you just barge in without knocking?

"Dean! Get out of my room," I shout at him.

"But Ginny, I got you a present," he says, holding out the box.

"I don't want your stupid present," I shout back. That's all it takes to get Teddy going.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he shouts gleefully, copying me. I smack my palm to my face.

Ron looks up and shouts, "Hey, you're the one that got me in trouble!"

"Shut up Ronald," Hermione says, pulling him back to her.

"Ginny, did you teach Teddy to say stupid," Harry asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe," I say in a small voice, not meeting his eyes.

"It's okay I'm not mad," Harry says with a chuckle, "but I was sure the first words out of Ted's mouth were going to be 'Hermione' or 'boobs' or something. Ron kept going on and on," Harry says, rolling his eyes toward the two lumps under my blanket.

Hermione shouts, "RONALD" and I hear the smacking sound of her hand hitting his skull. I doubt she's completely mad, she's probably just flattered.

"Ginny, I really think you should open my gift," Dean says. I had completely forgotten he was even here.

"Dean I don't want it," I shout, and Teddy growls with me.

"Fine you can open it later," Dean grumbles, sticking it next to my wall.

"Let's go get Teddy some presents," I say, breaking the awkward silence that Dean just created. Teddy sends a delighted growl my way and I pull him out of Harry's arms. Okay, maybe I let my hands linger on Harry's arm and chest for just a moment. I feel a slight shiver from him as my fingers lightly graze his chest, but maybe that's just my imagination.

On my way out, I turn to the two lumps on my bed. "If there is anything wrong with my bed, you'll pay," I warn.

"Yeah, we'll be right down," Hermione mumbles, already attacking Ron. I walk down the steps with Harry behind me. When I reach the den, I see the biggest pile of presents I have ever seen and they're all for Teddy.

Teddy looks like he's thinking about falling back asleep, but then he sees Mum and immediately perks up. "Cookie" he shouts. Mum grabs him and hands him one and he looks content.

"Ginny dear, is Hermione up yet," Mum asks. My eyes quickly dart to Harry who shakes his head subtly. "Oh, no Mum, she was deeply asleep when I left the room. I wouldn't expect her to be down for awhile," I answer, trying to keep the smirk off of my face.

"Ron looked beat too," Harry chimes in.

Before Mum can reply, I hear the thuds of footsteps coming down the stairs. I look up to see Charlie entering the room but I have to do a double take to make sure it's him.

"Charlie!" I exclaim "your hair!" Charlie looks at me with a confused expression and slowly raises his hands to feel his head. When he feels his newly buzzed hair he spins around to face a smiling Mum.

"MUM!" he roars "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!"

"I just did what needed to be done honey," she answers innocently.

"Mum that was my hair," Charlie stammers out, looking like he could cry.

"The key word is _'was'_" Mum says coolly.

Charlie shakes his head and turns to go back upstairs. "I'm going to try to reverse this," he mumbles.

"There's no way he can reverse that, I did every counter curse I know," Mum says, chuckling. Looking up at Charlie's retreating back, Mum suddenly screams. "CHARLIE WEASLEY, WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NECK!"

I stare at the back of Charlie's neck where he has a dragon tattoo. But not just any dragon tattoo, a _moving_ dragon tattoo. That has got to be the coolest thing I have ever seen!

"Relax Mum," Charlie grumbles, bringing his hand up to rub his neck.

"NO, I will not relax, we are going to get that removed!" she shouts stomping over to him.

"Merlin Mum, first my hair, now this! You know, I am a grown man," Charlie yells, walking further up the stairs.

"You might be a grown man, but I'm still in charge of you," Mum shouts, following him. Poor Charlie. I hope Mum doesn't remove his dragon, it's awesome.

I jump when I feel Harry tap my shoulder. "Erm, I got you a gift," he says as he hands me a parcel. I smile graciously and rip the paper off. I look down to see a few scrolls of drawing parchment and a group of the most beautiful quills I've ever seen.

"Uh thanks," I say, trying to hide my disappointment that he didn't get me something that said 'Ginny will you be mine'.

"They're animation quills," Harry says. "Anything you draw will become animated after you're done drawing it…I thought you'd like them," Harry says, looking down.

I beam as I understand what he's saying. I didn't realize he noticed how much I love to draw! "I love them," I say, flinging my arms around him and enjoying the feel of his broad shoulders under my hands.

"I got you something too," I say, slowly pulling away. I go grab his present from under the tree. I've wrapped it in snitch paper and he smiles as I give it to him.

"Wow, thanks Ginny," he says looking at the bottle of cologne.

"You already smell amazing and I wasn't sure which one to pick so I picked this one because it just enhances your natural scent," I blurt out.

"Ginny are you trying to tell me that you like how I smell," Harry says smiling. Crap, what did I just say? I'm about to respond when a small package is thrown into my lap. I look up to see Ron.

"Mum tried to wake Hermione up," he grunts looking sad.

"Oh man, what's your Mum doing now," Harry says shaking his head. "I think she's giving her the talk," Ron says sadly. I'm fighting off the giggles.

"Hermione already knows everything about sex," I say looking at Ron. His eyes light up at my words.

"She does? How!" he asks, suddenly frowning.

"Obviously Ron. You think she hasn't read every book about it," Harry says, chuckling.

I look down at the small package in my lap. "Is this my present," I ask Ron.

"Yup, now open it," he commands. I shrug and open it to find a small box. As I pull the top off I see a little ring with a small golden band and a red stone.

"Wow Ron," I gasp. I put it on my finger and hold it out, Merlin its pretty.

Wait.

Why is Ron giving me a ring?

"Good job mate," Harry says.

"Yeah, yeah when I saw it in the store, I thought of you," Ron mumbles.

"I kind of feel bad now, I only got you another Chudley Cannons poster," I say, handing him the tube.

"Really," Ron exclaims, almost sounding like a little girl.

"Thanks Ginny, do you know how creepy it is, sleeping with a bunch of people staring at you," Harry grumbles. Then Hermione walks in the room looking completely flustered. She sits down next to Ron "Your mother is insane," she whisper-shouts.

"You're just now realizing this," Ron whispers back.

"She told me that she loves me and cannot wait for me to join the family, she also warned me that she isn't ready for more grandchildren at the moment and started giving me all of these contraception spells," Hermione says, looking everywhere but Ron.

"We could go upstairs and try some of those out," Ron says, forgetting to whisper and grinning eagerly. Hermione chooses not to respond.

"So Harry, what did Ron get you," Hermione asks.

"That's a good question, what did you get me mate," Harry says rubbing his hands together.

"Uh yeah, I think I left it under the tree," Ron says getting up. When he bends over to grab it, I see Hermione checking his butt out and smiling.

"Hermione are you looking at my brother's bum," I ask with a snicker. She immediately turns red and Ron snaps up and tosses the parcel in Harry's direction. But instead of landing on Harry's lap, it lands on mine. Harry slowly reaches for it and if he were going any slower, I would've said he's enjoying this.

His fingers slide over my thigh gently as he grabs the package and I try to pretend like I don't feel the trail of fire he leaves in his fingers tracks. He swiftly tears the paper off, but frowns when he sees what it is. I look over to see it and I burst into laughter. "Ron bought you a book on how to get girls!" I say in between my gasps for air.

"Ron, I've told your several time now, I don't need help," Harry grumbles.

"Listen mate, I think you should give the book a try, when was the last time you got some anyways," Ron says loudly. Hermione reaches over and smacks him.

"Ronald, Teddy is in the room," she says trying to hush him.

"Oh yeah Ginny, why don't you go ahead and teach him more words," he says to me sarcastically.

"It was an accident," I say, trying to defend myself.

"Here Harry, I bet my present is better," Hermione says, sending a present his way. Sadly, this one does not land in my lap. He rips off the paper and holds out another book, this one is on Quidditch.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry mumbles looking at the cover.

"Why is everyone getting you books? You're not Hermione," I say, which earns me a glare from Hermione.

"Here Hermione, I got this for you," Harry says, throwing an envelope towards her. But before she can grab it, Ron reaches out and snatches it.

"I don't really approve of you giving my girlfriend presents," Ron says as he holds the card away from Hermione.

"Ronald, that's mine," Hermione says, trying to reach up and snatch it from where he has it over his head, "and Harry can get me presents whenever he wants," she continues as she pulls out her wand and the envelope flies into her hand.

"Honestly Ron, you don't have to be jealous, it's just a gift card," Harry says.

"Ron, are you jealous of Harry," I ask, smirking at him.

"What? No! If anything, he should be jealous of me," he says smugly as he pulls Hermione closer to him.

"Thanks Harry, I can't wait to use this," Hermione says with a smile.

"It's just a gift card," he says, brushing it off.

"Here Ginny, I got you the best present ever," Hermione says, pointing her wand at a large package and it floats in my direction. I get up and quickly rip the paper off. When I see it my heart almost stops. Its green juice! I quickly run over to Hermione and pull her away from Ron for a hug.

"You are the best friend ever!" I shout, hugging her closer.

"Ginny I can't breath," Hermione grunts.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry," I say, letting her go.

"I bought that for you but I expect you to share some with me," she says while being pulled back by Ron.

"We'll see," I say as I run to the kitchen for a cup. When I reach the kitchen I start throwing open cabinets in search of a cup. When I find one I run back to my juice.

"Oh Ginny I love your present!" Hermione says, holding up the book I got her.

"How did you get that," I ask, confused. I didn't give that to her yet.

"I made Ron look for it," she says happily, while Ron crosses his arms.

"Oh brother, she already has you whipped," I say, shaking my head.

"Oi, I am not whipped!" Ron says, defending himself.

"Be quiet Ron," Hermione says while looking at the book. I stifle a laugh as Ron obediently goes quite and I pour myself a cup of the juice and sit back down on the couch.

"Oh Ginny, I can't wait to start transfiguring my own clothes," Hermione shrieks excitedly. I knew that book would be a good choice for her, and now she can make herself some new underwear. Ron seems to have realized this too and looks extremely disappointed.

"Here Ron, you look like you could use my gift," Harry says, sending a small package Ron's way. He catches it and slowly rips the paper off.

"What's so special about it," Ron asks holding up a flask.

"It only works for you," Harry explains, "if your Mum finds it, it will always be empty."

"That's brilliant," Ron exclaims, "it's the best gift I've gotten all day."

Hermione hits him. "Oh yes 'Mione your keeper gloves were great too but I like Harry's present too," Ron says, trying not to anger her.

"Harry I don't like you giving presents to Ron," Hermione says, using Ron's words against him.

"But why," Ron exclaims holding the flask close.

"Well if Harry can't give me presents then he can't give you presents," Hermione answers.

"Wait, hold on Hermione, lets rethink this," Ron says quickly.

"You can buy me presents," I whisper, nudging Harry. His eyes widen at my flirting, but before he can respond, the twins come in wearing matching sweaters.

"We got you a present Hermione," they say in unison. Hermione looks confused so they go on. "We heard about your lose." They plop down a big bag on her lap. She hesitantly opens the bag and gasps. Ron's eye pop out of his head.

"Fred, George, why did you get me a bag of thongs," Hermione croaks out, her face turning a bright red as she holds up one that has 'Weasley is My King' printed on it. I feel my laughter bubble up from my stomach and I can't help but start laughing.

"Well we thought you could use some replacement underwear," Fred says, speaking for George who is laughing with me.

"Here Ginny, you like wearing these, you can have them," Hermione says, throwing the bag at me.

"No way, she will not wear those," Ron roars. I look at the bag and have to agree with him on this one. I will not wear underwear that has 'Property of Ron' on it.

"I do like thongs but Hermione, do you really expect me to wear this," I say, holding up a thong with Ron's face on it. She doesn't say anything, she just starts laughing with George. Actually the only person that isn't laughing is Ron. Even Teddy has crawled over and is giggling.

"Oh Ron, don't be mad," Fred says, patting him on the back.

"Ron's right you shouldn't wear those," Fred says passing me a bag. I open it up and immediately feel my face reddening—it's a bag full of underwear just like Hermione's, but these have Potter sayings on them. I look over to see a blushing Harry staring at the contents of the bag.

"W-why did you get me these, I'm not with Harry," I stammer, hoping they don't hear the disappointment in my voice at my own statement. George winks at me.

"Because they're cute, who wouldn't want to wear underwear that has 'The Chosen One' written on them."

"Wait a second," Harry says, interrupting George, "if there are Weasley underwear and Potter underwear, then wouldn't there be Granger underwear too," Harry says, smirking at Hermione and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course there is," Fred says and then he swiftly pulls down George's pants to reveal boxers covered in Hermione's face. When he turns around I see that 'Granger' is printed on his bum in bolded letter. I look over at Hermione who has now buried herself into Ron's side, but the heaving of her chest and shaking of her body indicates laughter.

"Where did you guys get those," Ron asks in bewilderment, looking like he wouldn't mind buying a pair himself.

"They're brand new merchandise for the shop," George says, pulling up his pants.

"Yes, they're part of our Golden Trio clothing line; we think they'll be a hit," Fred says confidently.

"Fred, you cannot sell underwear with my face on it," Hermione growls.

"We're not just selling underwear, we also have t-shirts and socks," George chimes in.

"Do you have anything with my face on it," I ask, hopefully.

"No Ginny, you're not important," Fred says, waving me off.

"She is too," Harry insists, coming to my defense.

"Well, is she part of the Golden Trio," George asks, knowing the answer. With a sigh, I turn to Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, let's put your gifts away," I say, grabbing both bags. Hermione leans over to give Ron a peck on the cheek, but he turns his face and kisses her full on the lips.

"Later Ron," she says, blushing and walking towards my room. I close the door behind me and throw the bags in my closet.

"So Ginny, how was your morning," Hermione says smirking.

"It was okay," I respond and sit on the bed next to her.

"What do you mean by 'okay'? Harry was blatantly flirting with you," she shouts at me. I just stare back at her confused.

"I would have expected you to be a little more excited," Hermione grumbles.

"He wasn't flirting, he was just being friendly," I try to reason with her. "Harry has never shown interest, why would he do it now," I continue.

"Well Ginny, he's showing interest, I noticed how his hands lingered on your thighs when he reached for his present," Hermione says, smirking. I smile at the memory.

"Well…what does he mean," I ask.

"Well if you want to know, you should ask him," Hermione says.

"You're right, you take Ron and distract him," I command.

Hermione smiles. "With pleasure." We walk back downstairs but stop at a door when we hear talking.

"What are they doing," Hermione whispers. I respond by pulling out two extendable ears that I stole from Fred and George's room the other day. We stick them in our ears and listen.

"Harry mate, what am I going to do, Hermione won't have sex with me," Ron whines. I turn to smirk at Hermione but she just glares at me.

"Ron, it's only been a few days, she'll come around," Harry answers. Hermione just snorts at that.

"But Harry, she won't even let me touch myself," Ron says, continuing to whine. Then I hear a baby voice repeat after Ron.

"Tush"

"Ron, that's my godson, now whenever he sees you he's going to say 'touch' and point to you," Harry growls.

"Oh relax Harry, no one will know what he's talking about," Ron reasons. I turn to Hermione and we share a stifled laugh.

"Ron, Hermione is smart enough to figure it out," Harry says.

"No she won't, I'll just distract her every time Teddy is near," Ron says confidently to which Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Anyways Harry, enough about me, what about you," Ron says.

"What about me," Harry answers.

"Is there anyone you want to try that book on," Ron asks, and I can almost imagine his creepy eyebrows wiggle. Hermione nudges me but I just listen for Harry's response.

"Maybe," Harry says quietly.

"Who is it," Ron exclaims, "you haven't liked anyone since Cho and she didn't even have any boobs," Ron continues.

"Ron please, don't teach Teddy how to say boobs," Harry mumbles.

"What am I supposed to say," Ron asks.

"I don't care, pick a replacement word," Harry answers.

"Fine. Cho had no grapefruits," Ron says. I can just imagine him holding up his imaginary boobs.

"She did too," Harry mumbles.

"Yeah right. So who's your new girl," Ron asks. "Or wait, is it a guy," Ron asks, laughing.

"I am not gay," Harry snaps.

"So who is she," Ron asks.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not, I told you about Hermione," Ron says, sounding like a pouting two-year-old.

"Its different," Harry mumbles.

"You'll tell me later?"

"Maybe," Harry responds and I hear footsteps make their way towards the door. Hermione and I quickly get off the floor and stuff the ears in our pockets before Harry passes.

"Hey," he mumbles as he disappears around the corner.

"Ron," Hermione sings, curling into Ron's side. She turns and gives me a look that says 'I'm-distracting-him-now-leave'.

"Bye Ginny," Ron says before turning his attention to Hermione. I turn to leave but run into Mum.

"Oh Ginny, where is your jumper," she exclaims, "you know I worked hard on it."

Yeah Mum, it's super hard to enchant needles. "Yes Mum, I was just going to get it," I answer.

"Yes, do and when you're done, I have a job for you," she says as she walks down to the den. I start to follow Harry upstairs when I hear her shout "RONALD not on the couch".

I grab the red jumper with the green 'G' sewn into it. I pull it over my head as I walk out of my room and bump into someone. I look and see a big 'C' on his jumper.

"Sorry Charlie," I mumble.

"It's okay," he says as he continues to run his fingers over his buzz.

"It doesn't look that bad," I say, trying to cheer him up.

"I miss my hair," he pouts.

"It'll grow back," I say, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah right, I wouldn't put it past Mum to have put some sort of anti-growth spell on it," he says sadly.

"Bill can probably break it," I say hopefully.

"Yeah, he can," Charlie says, his face brightening as he happily starts running towards Bill's room.

I walk downstairs to see what Mum needs but I can't find her. So I go watch Teddy and Vicky play with their toys. Teddy is riding around on his toy broom and Vicky is pulling at all of the clothes that she got. The day passes by quickly, and I never do get a chance to talk to Harry. Before I know it, Hermione drags me up to go to sleep.

"Don't you want to sleep in Ron's room," I complain.

"No, I think he and Harry share a bed," Hermione mumbles.

"They do? That's so weird," I say, making my way up the stairs. Is it bad that my brother has gotten to sleep with Harry before I have?

"Did you talk to Harry," Hermione asks as soon as I close the door.

"No I didn't get a chance," I say sighing.

"Tomorrow Ginny," Hermione says as she hops into bed, already snuggling with my pillow. I exchange the jumper and sweats I'm wearing for one of Charlie's old T-shirts and a pair of shorts and I also snuggle into bed.

Despite the fact that I'm tired after the hectic Christmas day, I continue to toss and turn, unable to sleep without my pillow and with Hermione mumbling 'Ron' every few minutes. I'm tempted to wake her up like she did to me last night, but I don't really want to know about what Ron is doing in that dream to make her moan. I shudder at the thought. I try once again to fall asleep but with Hermione rolling around like this, I'm better off going downstairs to get some juice.

I quietly slip out of bed and take a look at the sky. It's pitch black and the moon is brightly shining high up so everyone should be asleep by now. I tiptoe down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone. I get to the kitchen and grab a cup and my juice. I'm almost finished pouring when I hear a creak from the stairs, I nearly spill the juice but I catch myself. I look up after I twist the cap on the bottle to see Harry standing in the moonlight at the doorway looking all sleepy.

"Harry," I say quietly. I quickly take a sip of my juice, just to give my hands something to do.

"I couldn't sleep," he explains, walking over to me.

"Oh," I say awkwardly.

"Is that your special juice," Harry asks, looking at the cup. I just nod.

"Could I try some," Harry asks shyly.

"No," I say defiantly, wanting to punish him for not saying anything about his flirting. I thoroughly enjoy the surprised look on his face. I quickly throw my head back to drain my cup of juice, puffing up my cheeks so that all the juice can fit in my mouth. I swallow roughly, realizing that that may have looked very unladylike.

When I bring my head back down, I nearly choke when I see how close he is. Was he that close before? He wraps his arms around my hips, resting his hands at the small of my back, pressing me against his body. He lowers his face with a mischievous smile and licks the drops of green juice off my lips. I gasp at the electric sensation of his tongue against my lips.

"Mmm, that is tasty," he whispers, his breathe on my lips. He takes the chance that my lips are parted to crash his lips to my own. Am I dreaming? I could never dream something this good. My hands find his hair and I start running them through it. I mold my lips to his, every nerve ending of my body on fire. I feel his soft lips drawing mine closer and my head is spinning. I wonder if he can feel my heartbeat pounding through my chest and into his.

And then I hear thundering footsteps on the stairs and Harry quickly breaks away from me, but he's still smiling. Then Ron appears in the kitchen doorway. I grab my now empty cup of juice and bring it to my lips to hide my smile.

"What's going on," Ron says in a loud voice.

"Nothing," I mumble into my cup.

"Then why was your ring going off," Ron asks.

"What do you mean my ring was going off," I ask, looking at my ring, it doesn't look any different.

"There's a security system in it and it will alert me whenever someone gets close to you," Ron says, crossing his arms.

"Ron!" I am completely shocked. "I don't need a fucking security ring!" I say loudly, trying to pull the ring off. But no matter how hard I pull, it seems to be glued to my finger.

"There's a glue charm on it," Ron says smugly.

"Ron, why did you give Ginny a security ring," Harry asks confused.

"Because there is a freak in the house that wants to rape her! I was trying to protect her," Ron shouts.

"Ron how do you get it off," I say angrily, still trying to pull it off.

"Yeah right, I'm not telling you," Ron says. "Why was it going off anyway, you have to be close to a non-family member to make it go off," Ron says, suddenly eyeing Harry.

"Um, I was just checking out her ring," Harry says in a small voice.

"Well mate, let's go to bed," Ron says, obviously not seeing through Harry's lie. As Harry begins to climb the stairs, he looks back at me with a smile before disappearing up the stairs.

-o-O-o-

**A/N: Well? They finally kissed! Whaddu think? Things will definitely be picking up now. Hope you guys liked it, review and let me know! **

**Fun fact: Ya know the grapefruits analogy? Yea, that's real. My little brother, who is 8, likes to go up to my friends, point to their boobs and say "grapefruits" and then attempt to grab them…..yeaaah… I'm sure you can imagine the awkward…**

**Sneak Peek!**

"_**It's my time of the month," Bill mumbles.**_

**Good stuff happens next chapter, but I can't put it in the sneak peek or it would just ruin the surprise! So tune it next time and let me know what your favorite part of this chapter was!**

**PS: We've broken 50,000 words! In celebration, I think you should all review! :P That would greatly make my day :D**

**-M**


	14. Teddy's Grapefruits

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Fourteen: Teddy's Grapefruits**

**-o-O-o-**

Once Ron and Harry's footsteps fade away, I run upstairs to my room like a crazy person. I flop down onto the bed and turn to Hermione. She's still asleep, and if I was smart I'd wait until she wakes up to tell her. But I can't contain my excitement so I shake her awake.

"Hermione," I breathe into her ear, trying to control the squeal in my voice. Her eyes flutter open and she glares at me through her lashes. The look on her face rivals the look Mum gives Fred and George when they do stupid things.

"Ginny why did you wake me up," she growls through her teeth. Thank Merlin her wand is at the bottom of her trunk.

"Hermione, Harry kissed me," I shriek, barely able to keep myself from bouncing on the bed.

"What!" Hermione exclaims, bolting up-right.

"SSSHHHH!" I hiss, looking towards the door. "Harry kissed me," I repeat, a smile stretching across my lips.

"Ginny, we've been over this, you don't have to tell me every time you have a dream about Harry," Hermione grumbles, already pulling the covers up to cover her face. I yank them down.

"No, Hermione it was reality," I assure her.

"Wait. So he really kissed you? As in his real lips were against yours?" Hermione says looking confused.

"Yes!" I reply eagerly. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Well it's more of the him kissing you part—I would have expected you to make the first move," Hermione says, sitting up now and cuddling with my pillow.

"Yeah I was shocked too," I say, remembering the feeling of being kissed by Harry.

After a few moments, Hermione snaps me out of my revere. "Well! How did it happen!" she says, waiting for the details.

"Well. I went downstairs for some green juice. And he came down and asked for some. I said no and tried to drink it all a-and next thing I knew, he was licking my lips and kissing me…"

"Woah what! He licked your lips?"

"Hermione, shush! Do you want my parents to hear? Or worse, my brothers?"

"So why are you waking me up and not with Potter," Hermione asks with a yawn.

"Your stupid boyfriend enchanted my ring to make it an alarm system that only he can hear so while we were kissing, he came racing down," I say glaring at her.

Hermione lets a giggle burst from her lips but quickly tries to stifle it at my glare. "Really Ginny, he's just trying to protect you," Hermione tries to logic with me.

"Well he just interrupted the best kiss of my life," I grumble.

"Well now that there's been one, there can be plenty more," Hermione says with a wink.

"Hopefully," I say with a small smile.

"Ginny, go to sleep and don't wake me up again," Hermione demands while pulling the covers over her and my pillow. I try to settle down and sleep but I don't think my dreams could be any better than the reality of what just happened.

When I do fall asleep however, I realize that my dreams can in fact be better. Instead of a grouchy Hermione sleeping next to me, I dream of Harry's arm around my waist, his body curved to fit the shape of mine, his scent all around me and his warmth acting as my blanket.

I wake up the next morning to find Hermione sitting next to me reading a book. I look over and see the outline of illustrations before Hermione pulls the book away from my view.

"I've never seen you read a book with pictures before," I say curiously.

"Oh no, it's nothing," she says quickly, pushing it under the bed.

"So Ginny what's in the box Dean got you," she continues, nodding towards the box tossed in the corner of my room.

"Uh I don't know," I say, looking at the big box nervously.

"Can I open it?" Hermione asks eagerly, getting up and reaching for it.

"Whatever floats your boat," I say, slyly trying to reach for the book she's hidden under the bed without her noticing. Just as my fingertips touch it, Hermione emits a horrified shriek.

"What is it!" I exclaim, jumping in fear and forgetting all about the book. How could I let her open it, it's from Dean for heaven's sake!

"Y-you," Hermione says, pointing at the present that has fallen onto the floor, her shoulders shaking.

"What?" I ask, confused. I look down at the floor and see a giant picture of Dean and I at the ball. And then I hear Hermione's laughter and realize that her shoulder's were shaking from her attempt to control her amusement, not her fear. "When did he take this?" I snap, snatching the picture up.

"At the ball obviously," Hermione says through giggles.

"Ugh, I don't want this," I growl, stuffing it back in the box. How could he give me such a creepy present, I should get Ron or Harry to have a nice chat with him. Not like I can talk to Harry with this stupid ring on though, I wish I could pull it off. I might even be willing to chop my own finger off if that meant getting to kiss Harry again. Okay, well maybe. If there was a insta-grow potion nearby. And a pain reliever too….

"That is so creepy," Hermione says, shaking her head.

"Should I give it back," I ask, holding the box away from me.

"You could always show your man, Harry," Hermione giggles.

"He's not my man…yet. I can't even talk to him with this," I grumble, holding out my stupid ring.

"Bill could probably help you, he breaks curses for a living," Hermione reasons while walking over to the bed.

"That's brilliant! I just need you to distract Ron," I say, grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"Why do you need me to distract Ron in order for you to talk to Bill?"

"So that he can't interrupt and stop Bill from helping me!"

"Ginny I don't wanna distract Ron, I have work to do," Hermione whines and pulls away.

"Pleeaaaaaaassseee," I beg, pulling out my best pouty face.

"No." She says firmly, trying to crawl back into bed.

"Come on Hermione," I whine, grabbing her foot and dragging her back to me.

"Ginny let go," she says, kicking to try and dislodge me.

"No," I shout and pull the rest of her closer. She tries to get up but only loses balances and falls with a plop on my stomach, causing me to grunt. Pushing up, I somehow manage to pin Hermione, both of us panting and glaring at each other. Just then, Ron decides to barge in. "What's going on in he—," Ron begins, but as his eyes fall on us, they widen in shock.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" I say, still frozen on top of Hermione. Ron doesn't seem to hear me as he looks at Hermione. I look down and realize that her cami has ridden up, showing most of her stomach and the way I'm sitting on her has pushed her boobs up, making them look like they could fall out of her shirt at any moment. When Harry appears at the doorway, also going wide-eyed, I manage to snap out of the shock and release Hermione. Ron rushes over and drags her away, giving me a dirty glare as he passes me.

"Harry mate, I'm going to need the room," Ron says over his shoulder.

"Take it," Harry grunts.

"Ronald I can't, I have work to do," Hermione complains, dragging her feet, but he swiftly throws her over his shoulder and walks away, his eyes glued to her arse that is inches from his face.

Yes! Now I can see Bill!

"Harry I—" I start but he cuts me off.

"Ginny, uh, I gotta go," he says quickly, taking a long look at the ring and then rushing out of the room.

Well that was awkward. Oh Merlin, hopefully he doesn't regret kissing me! I'll have to talk to him after I get this cursed ring off. I march over to Bill's room but make sure to knock; I do not want to catch Bill and Fleur making a second baby.

"Come in," Bill calls. I tentatively open the door but run in when I see no sign of Fleur or Vicky.

"Where are the wife and child," I ask, joining him on the bed. "It's my time of the month," Bill mumbles sadly.

"Oh it's a good thing you and Fleur aren't on the same schedule," I say, giggling.

"That's not what I meant," Bill grumbles.

"Just wait until Vicky grows up, then all three of you can have your time of the months together," I say nudging him.

"Ginny it's not a smart idea to anger the partial werewolf during his time of the month," Bill says, raising his voice. "Is there something you needed," he continues still using his angry voice.

"Oh yeah, well, since your such a smart and amazing curse breaker, I was wondering if you could break the curse on this ring," I say, holding my hand out. He looks at it and scrunches up his face.

"What's in it for me," he asks smiling deviously.

I sigh. "What do you want," I groan.

"I want to know why you want to take Ron's security charm off, and also I need you to watch Vicky for a few hours so I can spend some quality time with my wife," Bill says winking at me.

I frown at him but answer. "Uh, I may need it off so I can talk to a certain boy privately. And when do you need Vicky babysat? Can you even do that during your time?"

"Shut up Ginny," he barks, "and would this boy happen to be sharing a room with Ronniekins," Bill says, batting his eyelashes like a girl and laughing.

"Are you gonna help me or not," I pout, staring intently at him, determined not to blush or back off.

"Tonight, you're in charge of Vicky," Bill says and he gets right to work on the ring. In minutes it's off, and I rub my hand in amazement before giving Bill a big hug.

"Don't forget Ginny," he warns, but I'm already out the door and downstairs. Where could he be? Then I hear one of Teddy's growls and I know he must be close. I pop into the den to see Harry playing with Teddy. I walk in and Harry stiffens.

Mum walks in behind me and says, "Harry dear, Ginny will take Teddy, I need your help folding. I would make Ginny do it, but frankly, she's terrible at it," she says, plopping a basket in front of him and scooching closer to him on the couch. If she wasn't happily married to Dad, I'd be worried about her crush.

I choose to only roll my eyes at Harry's amused look at my lack of folding abilities, not wanting to tell him in front of Mum that I can fold, I just pretend not to because I hate it. Harry holds Teddy out to me and I let my hands linger on his for a moment before I take Teddy into my arms. I lie on the couch and let Teddy sit on top of me as he plays with my hair. Today, his hair is Weasley red again, but he has Harry's green eyes. He could be our child.

"Oh drat, I'll be right back Harry," Mum says, walking out and mumbling about needing to put the next load in. Harry clears his throat and I look over to see him staring at me, then I look at Teddy, who's eyeing me deviously too.

"What," I ask, breaking the silence.

"Gapefroo," Teddy shouts as he attaches his hands to my boobs. I'm momentarily shocked but then I look over to see a mortified Harry.

"Uh Harry, could you remove your godson's hands from my um … grapefruits," I say, pretending to be helpless. I could probably pull Teddy off; well, maybe the kid did have an iron tight grip on them.

"Uh sure," he mumbles getting up and walking over. "Teddy, please don't use Ron's words," Harry scolds and then his hands are brushing against my boobs, his fingers fluttering around as he tries to figure out how to get Teddy off. I repress a sigh as he continues his gentle caresses.

"Ahem"

Harry spins around to see Hermione clearing her throat.

"I—uh, uh," Harry stammers, looking down at the floor. I slowly pry Teddy's hands off.

"Uh Ginny, can I talk to you," Hermione says, looking mortified. I motion for her to come over since Teddy is still sitting on me. "That's not a good idea with all your brothers walking around," Hermione scolds into my ear. "And with Teddy here," she says, loud enough for Harry to hear.

Then I hear the loud footsteps that could only be Ron's as he walks in. "Oh here you are Hermione," Ron says, walking over. Teddy then decides to take this as an opportunity to say his new favorite word "grapefruits" while pointing at Hermione's chest. Hermione looks confused as Ron's face reddens and he shakes his head ferverently at a smiling, innocent Teddy.

"What," Hermione says turning to Ron, "have you been teaching Teddy," she growls.

"It was Harry," Ron squeaks, jabbing his arm in Harry's direction.

"What! No it wasn't," Harry protests, looking betrayed.

But before Hermione can begin scolding again, Mum walks in. "What are you lot doing in here," she asks, setting down another basket next to the first.

"Nothing," Ron says, dragging a tight-lipped Hermione to the couch. Harry returns to his spot next to Mum, folding clothes, and I continue to play with Teddy. I look over to see Ron running a hand up Hermione's thigh, but she gives him a glare that tells him to keep his hands to himself. Looking towards Harry, I see him pull out my bright green bra from the basket and just stares at it in him hands. He looks up and smirks at me and I see that the cups fit perfectly in his hands.

"Oh sorry Harry dear, those can't be folded," Mum says as she snatches it out of his hands. I see the slightest frown appear on his face but it disappears as he continues to search the basket for more of my undergarments, and then he pulls out a pair of Ron's Chudley Cannons boxers and his face turns sour.

Teddy falls asleep on top of me with his arms wrapped around my neck. Mum gets up and heads toward the kitchen to make dinner, leaving Harry with the rest of the wash. Ron and Hermione are whispering and giggling into each other's ears, being disgustingly gushy, so I choose to watch Harry's cute face screw in concentration as he tries to fold Dad's dress robes.

When Mum calls out for dinner, Teddy stirs but still clings to me. Ron runs towards the kitchen and Hermione follows, leaving us three in the den.

"Harry a little help," I plead.

"I'm not falling for that one again," Harry mumbles, but still walks forward.

"I didn't know Hermione was watching," I protest.

"Sure," Harry says, smirking as his hands snake around my waist. "Where's your ring," Harry asks, taking note of my bare hand.

"Bill," I say smiling.

"Well, we should get to the kitchen," Harry says, his arms dropping from my waist, to my disappointment, as he pulls Teddy off of me.

I sigh. "His grip was so tight, I thought he was going to pull my shirt off."

Harry's face reddens as he whispers something to Teddy and walks out of the room.

Dinner passes by quickly and before I know it, it's time for me to watch Vicky. I bring her into the den and just hold her in my arms. How long could Bill be anyways? An hour? Two? Vicky just lays in my arms, her big brown eyes staring up at me.

I'm startled when Fred plops down beside me. "Where's your other half," I say, looking for George.

"He's snuck off to be with his girlfriend," Fred answers, sounding bored.

"So what are you up to," I ask. That perks Fred up.

"Well, now that you ask, I'm testing out a new candy," Fred answers with a mischievous smile.

"What's it do," I ask.

"You'll see in five …. four …. three…two…. one..," just then, there's a horrified shriek and someone comes running into the den.

"What was in that sweet!" Dean shouts.

"Just a little bit of this and a bit of that," Fred says, amused.

Dean looks from Fred to me and tenses. "Just reverse it," he growls.

"Reverse what," I ask, looking from the pouting Dean to the chuckling Fred.

"Yes Dean, what am I reversing exactly," Fred snickers.

"You know exactly what you did," Dean growls.

"I'm unaware, are you sure you're not confusing me with George," Fred says, smirking.

"I- I—where is George," Dean shouts.

"He's out," I answer. What was in the candy that has Dean throwing a hissy fit like this?

"Look, if you don't fix this, I'll get your Mum," Dean grumbles.

"Oh really? I think seeing you struggle to tell her would be worth the punishment..." Fred says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Look, just reverse the shrinking and nobody gets hurt," Dean shouts back. Shrinking? Could Fred have shrunken Dean's … Oh Merlin.

"Wait do you mean to tell me that you shrank Dean's 'little Dean', and made it even littler Dean," I giggle.

Dean scowls. "It's not that little!"

"Can I have one of these sweets, Ron should test it out too," I say holding my hand out.

"Sorry sis, I'm all out," Fred answers.

"Um, excuse me! We have a little situation here," Dean shouts.

"Yes, it's definitely a 'little situation'," I mumble to Fred.

"Calm down I can fix it" Fred chuckles.

"Do it," Dean demands.

"Oh, I can do it, but you need to drop your pants," Fred says coolly.

"What!" Dean and I shout simultaneously, causing Vicky to stir in my arms.

"You heard me," Fred says, laughing.

"Alright," Dean mumbles as he fumbles with his zipper.

With that, I quickly snap up and announce that I'm leaving as I head up the stairs. I look down at a sleeping Vicky and decide that Bill has had plenty of time. I knock on the door and a grumpy Bill answers it.

"How was your night," I say sweetly.

"Well it was great until you knocked," Bill growls.

"How long do you need," I ask, bewildered.

"Ginny, we were on round three," he mumbles.

"You what? No don't answer that, just—take your child before you create another one," I shriek while holding Vicky out.

"You suck," Bill grumbles, taking Vicky and slamming the door.

I turn around the see Ron running down the stairs. If Ron's leaving then maybe Harry's alone in his room! Before I even tell my feet to move, I'm already half way there. I don't stop to knock, I just fling the door open. Sadly he's not like Ron, and he's just sitting on his bed with his Quidditch book. He jumps up at the sudden noise that I created. I quickly shut the door and walk over to him.

"Ginny, what are you doing here," Harry says, looking shocked. I continue walking over to him and only answer when I am inches away.

"Harry, I don't know what the other night was for you, but for me, it was amazing and I was really hoping it meant something for you," I say, staring up at him. His emerald eyes stare down at me, and he suddenly crashes his lips into mine. In shock, I stare wide-eyed at his closed eyes right in front of me before my eyes flutter shut and I feel butterflies erupt in the pit of my stomach. I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer and feel his tongue lick my lips again, sending shivers down my spine. Harry pulls away and looks at me. "What about Ron," he pants.

"Harry, we really need to figure this out for ourselves before we involve anyone," I answer, my eyes never leaving his lips, hungry to taste them again. When I push his face closer to mine, he doesn't stop me this time, willingly meeting me in the middle. His hands roam my sides gently, countering the roughness of our lips, but when his hands reach the underside of my bra, he stops abruptly. For a second, I'm afraid that he's changed his mind, but when I open my eyes I see his face over mine, his eyes observing my face with a look that makes me nervous and happy at the same time. Our lips meet again and this time, I feel his hands on my neck, tangling into my hair.

I run my hands down his arms, feeling the slight flex of muscle where my hands touch. Harry might look a bit scrawny but that is certainly not the case. I pull away again, needing air, and I hear the tell-tale thumping of Ron coming up the stairs. We quickly pull apart and as the door jiggles open, I realize that I'm in Ron's room, alone, with Harry. Just as the door is opening, Harry pushes me down under the bed. If it weren't for the fact that I am hiding under Ron's disgusting bed, I would definitely be overjoyed that his fingers linger on my arse as he shoves me under.

"Harry-mate, what are you still doing in here," Ron asks.

"Um, it is partially my room too," Harry answers nervously.

"Well Harry, would you mind leaving for a moment," Hermione asks. Oh crap Hermione is here too? Now how am I gonna get out? I move a pair of dirty socks out from in front of my face so that I can see what little of everyone that I can.

"Um, are you sure about that," Harry asks, his feet shifting slightly towards me.

"Yes, get out," Ron answers, sounding urgent as Hermione giggles.

I watch in horror as Harry's feet start to walk away from me before he stops abruptly and calls out. "If anyone needs me, I'll be with Teddy," and with that, the door slams shut. I am so going to get him for this. I can't believe he just left me in the bedroom with these two!

I try to think of a plan as I watch Ron and Hermione's feet make their way towards the bed above me. Oh my Merlin, the bed is above me! Their feet disappear as I feel a weight plop down onto my head, pushing my face into Ron's dusty ground. The creak of the springs muffles my groan as I try to think of a way out of this mess. There's no way I can stay here while they make out! But if I jump out now, Ron will know that I was in the room with Harry and that what we were doing would make me hide!

As Hermione giggles, I try not to think of what they're doing. They are literally molesting each other on top of me!

"Oh Ron," Hermione moans, and I almost gag. The bed continues to creak and shift, and then a big blue blob falls to the floor. Is that Ron's shirt? Oh my god that's Ron's shirt!

"Please baby," I hear Ron beg. I don't want to know what he's begging for, I just want Hermione to say no. I hear no answer from her, but another blob joins Ron's on the floor and it looks suspiciously like Hermione's shirt from earlier.

OH MY GOD!

My best friend and brother are on top of me, shirtless! What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Hermione what's this," Ron asks sounding concerned, the bed ceasing its creaks. "They sort of look like hand prints…"

"Um its nothing," Hermione mumbles quickly, and I hear the all-too-familiar sound of lip-smacking.

"Wait!" Ron suddenly exclaims, the bed stopping its creaks again. "Whose hands have been on you!" Ron shouts.

"Nobody," Hermione shrieks.

"Hermione I'm not entirely stupid, there are hand print bruises on your waist, obviously somebody has been touching you," Ron says, anger pulsing out of every word.

"Ron I swear you're the only person to touch me there!" Hermione answers pleadingly. "Remember at the dance?" There are a few moments of silence as Ron tries to piece the night together.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you," Ron says sounding desolate. "But I can make it feel better," he says, trailing off. I cover my ears but I can still hear Hermione's moans. I don't want to know what Ron is doing to make her moan like that. At least their pants haven't joined their shirts on the floor.

I realize that it might take a while for Ron to "make it feel better" so I try to distract myself by looking through all of the junk under Ron's bed. It doesn't really block out the moans and groans from above, but it keeps me occupied while I wait for them to leave. I see a moldy orange sock when I have a horrible thought: what if they never get out of bed? I'll be stuck here forever, and then I'll never get to kiss Harry ever again! I'll end up like all the other crap under Ron's bed; dusty, moldy and smelly! I wish someone, _anyone,_ would interrupt Ron and Hermione.

I bet I could be here for days before anyone starts looking for them. But Harry knows I'm here, he'll save me, right? Hopefully he'll save me. In the middle of my panicking I hear Ron groan out in frustration.

"Please 'Mione," he begs.

"Ronald, you know how I feel about that," Hermione mumbles.

"Mmmm, you know how much it turns me on when you use my full name love. I promise I won't think less of you," Ron pleads.

"That's not the point Ron, I said I'd tell you when I was ready," Hermione answers.

Yes! Please Hermione, keep saying no, just say no!

"Are you sure," Ron asks with a sigh.

"Yes Ron, I'm sure," Hermione says, sounding exasperated. Maybe she'll get up and leave! But no, my hopes are thwarted when the kissing sounds return. Suddenly there's a knock and the door quickly opens.

"Ron, Teddy really needs to slee—BLOODY HELL! Ron! HERMIONE!" Harry yells.

"Damn it Harry," Ron yells.

"Um Harry, could you give me a moment," Hermione mumbles shyly.

My hero, Harry, here to save the day! Wait—did Harry just see Hermione's boobs? I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, he never said we were together, but I'm a little jealous.

"Uh sure" Harry mumbles, and I hear the door close again.

"Hermione I'm sorry," Ron says, grabbing the shirts off the floor.

"It's not your fault darling, I should have locked the door, I'm so embarrassed," Hermione mumbles.

"It's okay, Harry won't say anything, he's a good mate," Ron says, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Ronniekins," Hermione says before the bed creaks once more. Seriously? Ronniekins? I'm not even sure if that's better than Won-Won.

"Uh guys," Harry calls through the door. Ron and Hermione hop off the bed and my head is final free to lift off of the dusty floor.

"I'll be right back mate, I'm just gonna walk her down," Ron says before closing the door.

I quickly crawl out from under the bed, stretch and wipe the dust off of the side of my face. "You are so going to pay," I say, glaring at Harry. He puts Teddy in his crib quickly and then walks over to the closet and throws something at me. I catch the cloak and put it on.

"One more thing—I'm sorry for putting you through that," he says, pressing his lips to mine in a quick kiss; but it's a kiss that makes me forget that I'm mad at him. I hear Ron pounding up the stairs so I give Harry one last quick peck before disappearing under the cloak.

As the fabric surrounds me, I smile when I inhale the sweetness of his scent. I slip out the door as Ron enters the room.

"Ever heard of knocking mate, you know this is twice," Ron shouts.

"I'm sorry man," Harry mumbles. I smile to myself. I may have just spent some time under my best friend and brother while they explored each other's bodies, but after all this time, I finally know that Harry Potter likes me.

-o-O-o-

**A/N: Hello readers You know, it seems to me that Ginny just has the worst luck in the world doesn't she? Teddy's vocabulary is growing while other things are shrinking, thanks to Fred ;) I think that is a very good way to get revenge on Dean, don't you think? Lemme know what you think!**

**Sneak Peek:**

"_**You better not be doing anything that requires a locked door," Charlie growls.**_

**Thanks for everyone that has reviewed! Keep 'em comin' guys!**


	15. Harry's Lightening Bolt

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter 15: Harry's Lightening Bolt**

**-o-O-o-**

I slowly make my way to my room, trying to erase the idea of Ron and Hermione on top of me, out of my head. I pause at my door when I remember that I'm sharing a room with Hermione. How am I going to be able to look her in the eye after what I've witnessed? I shut my eyes and slip in quickly. I peer through my eye lashes and Hermione is already snuggling with my pillow. I let out a sigh of relief as I pull the cloak off and bend down under my bed to stow the cloak—what I would give to snuggle with it one more time.

As I shove it under, my hand brushes against paper. Funny, I normally keep the under-side of my bed pretty tidy, unlike Ron. I grab the paper as I push the cloak further under and get up. The paper turns out to be an entire book. I turn it to the cover and catch the shimmering title: _Sex for the Inexperienced_

What! This isn't my book, how did it get under my bed! My head turns in Hermione's direction. Of course. It only makes sense for her to buy a book about this. I flip through the book and find many diagrams and descriptions of wild sex positions. Thank Merlin Harry interrupted; I have no desire to know which ones Hermione likes enough to try out. I shudder at that thought.

Eventually, this will probably be a really funny story, but now, I imagine that she'd be pretty pissed if I told her how I came across this evidence.

My night is filled with nightmares of Ron and Hermione, my imagination adding pictures to the sounds I heard last night. I startle awake as the dreams begin to get even more graphic. I look around and find no sight of Hermione; I guess she must be with Ron. I dress quickly and hurry downstairs to find everyone. As I close the door, I turn to find Ron rushing upstairs.

"Hey Ginny," he grunts and continues his assent. I can barely look him in the eye. I turn in the opposite direction towards the kitchen as I hear my stomach growl. I look around to find Hermione sitting at the table alone; I don't think I have ever seen the kitchen this empty. I try to empty my thoughts of last night as I walk up to her.

"What's wrong," I ask, taking in her frustrated expression.

"It's nothing," Hermione huffs, and continues to look down at the table.

"Just because I'm related to Ron doesn't mean I'm as stupid as him," I retort, taking the seat next to her.

"Honestly Ginny it's really nothing, your brother just doesn't seem to listen sometimes," Hermione growls.

I try to hide my smile. "Uh, have you met Ron," I ask sarcastically.

"Yes I'm dating him, but I had no idea how much of a sex monster he is. Every time I'm with him it's like he's trying to sell me his body," Hermione says pouting.

My sarcastic smile is wiped off of my face when I realize she's probably talking about last night. "Erm Hermione, too much information," I answer, shuddering.

"It's a wonder he's gotten this far in Hogwarts, all it is is sex sex sex. There are more important things in life!" Hermione rants.

"Hermione please!" I yell, covering my ears with my hands and closing my eyes tight to keep out last night's nightmares. When she stops, I grab some toast and listen to her mumble on about Ron. "Maybe it's just because he was dropped on his head as a baby," I joke, trying to make her smile.

"Good morning ladies," booms Charlie as he enters the kitchen, taking our attention away from Ron and my toast.

"Morning," we both say in unison. Charlie comes and plops down in a seat next to me.

"So how are you two spending the last day of the year," Charlie asks. I look at him in confusion until I notice the calendar on the wall behind him. Today is New Years' Eve!

It's one of my favorite holidays, especially because the boys really go all out with the fireworks.

"It depends on when Ron cools off," Hermione shrugs. I'm sure that's exactly what he's doing right now, in the shower.

"Do you have any plans with Harry," Charlie says in a sing-song voice, smirking at me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I stammer, refusing to make eye contact with Charlie. Hermione looks up from her cloud of frustration.

"What did you just say," Hermione asks Charlie.

"I just wanted to know if little sis is going to go public with her new boy toy, I bet Dean would just love that," Charlie says, laughing.

"Charlie! He's not my 'boy toy'," I say, horrified that my big brother knows so much about my love life. How did he find out! Am I really that easy to read, do the others know?

"Relax Gin, nobody knows except me and Bill. Bill mentioned something about you wanting Ron's security ring off for a certain green-eyed boy. Plus, I could just tell from the goofy smiles you two have been giving each other since Christmas. I told you you'd see.

I playfully punch him on the shoulder, unable to keep the grin off of my face. "The others better not find out," I threaten.

He folds his hands behind his head and props his feet up on the table. "They won't find out from me," he reassures.

"Great! Now Charlie I could use your help for tonight," I say, smiling hopefully.

Hermione leans in closer, forgetting her Ron nonsense and ready to help. "What do you need," Charlie asks, letting out an exasperated breath.

"This is why you're my favorite, you never ask what's in it for you," I say, continuing my smile. "Well, it's New Years' and I just want a couple moments alone with Harry, just so we can celebrate in private. I'll love you forever if you help me," I say, pleading with my eyes.

"You already love me," Charlie says, smirking.

"Ginny, what if one of your other brothers or Dean comes in," Hermione chimes in.

"I know how to lock a door, unlike some people in this house," I answer.

"You better not be doing anything that requires a locked door," Charlie growls his body tensing.

"Oh relax Charlie, Mum's taught me all the contraception spells," I say, winking at Hermione. No way am I sleeping with Harry this soon, but it's still fun to mess with Charlie. I watch as Charlie's face turns red.

"Ginny" he growls.

"And plus, I'm sure Harry knows them too," I continue, ignoring his words. Charlie's face purples as he sits up, pulling his legs off the table and glaring intently at me.

"I mean it."

I punch him lightly once more. "Relax big bro, I can't believe you'd think I'd do that," I say, faking a hurt look.

"With you, I never know," Charlie says, exhaling as the color drains from his face and returns to his normal paleness. "But I'll help as long as you promise to be good," Charlie says. Me? Good? Has he met me?

"YESSS!" I say, hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm awesome," Charlie says as he goes back into his relaxed posture.

"Come on," I say, getting up and pulling Hermione up.

"Whaaaat," Hermione grumbles.

"Come on, I can't pull you all the way, your too heavy," I command.

"Did you just call me fat," she shrieks, getting up and following me upstairs, all the way to the top.

"… No of course not, your beautiful, now go make up with my brother, he'll be a pain in the arse today if you don't," I say.

Hermione just shrugs her shoulders and looks down at her shoes, not making any move to go into Ron's room.

"Just tell him you're not going to have sex with him, no matter how much of a caveman he is. Go on, he'll listen, just use small words so he understands," I say encouragingly.

With a nervous nod, her hand reaches for the door.

"Wait!" I suddenly yell, grabbing her hand, "you'll probably want to button these up if you want him to really listen to you," I say, pointing to her blouse. When she finishes, she goes to knock.

"Thanks," she whispers before her fist hits the door. It takes a few knocks but the door finally opens and Harry is standing there. I'm sure if I looked into the room, I would find Ron sulking in the corner.

"Um Harry, I need your help with something," I say, gesturing for him to leave the room. He steps aside to let her in and then steps out to leave. I take a second to look at him as Ron and Hermione stare at each other from across the bedroom. He looks like he hasn't gotten much sleep and his hair is just as uncontrollable as ever. I smile and look towards the opposite end of the stair case, it's empty. I look towards the bedroom and see that Hermione is blocking Ron's view of me and Harry. I lean in for a quick kiss and Harry jumps back as if someone told him Voldemort's spawn was out to get him.

"Ginny! Ron is right there! I thought you wanted this private and outside your brother's room isn't exactly private," he whispers, a worried frown on his face.

"Fine," I huff. Looking over toward the bedroom again, I see Hermione closing the door and finally entering, so I grab Harry's hand and pull him downstairs towards my room.

"Is Teddy up," I ask.

"Not yet—Wait!—do you think I should have left him in there with those two? They won't try anything, right?" Harry asks, looking slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry, Hermione doesn't want sex at the moment," I say as we reach my door.

"At the moment! Ginny are you sure abo—" I cut Harry off as I shove him in my room. I close the door quickly and lock it.

"Finally!" I say with a sigh, glad to finally have a moment with Harry. "You so owe me for last night," I grumble, putting on my best pout and approaching him in a way that I hope is seductive.

"Really, I'm pretty sure you came to my room willingly," Harry says, smiling with a sparkle in those eyes I love so much.

"I didn't push myself under the bed," I growl playfully.

"I rescued you," Harry says, as if that should be enough to make me forgive him.

"You could have prevented the whole situation," I debate, determined to have the last word now.

"I'm sure telling Ron that I was making out with his baby sister would have totally worked," Harry says sarcastically.

"I meant that you could have been the one hiding under the bed," I say, poking him in the chest.

"Ha! First, it would be normal for me to be in my room, it wouldn't have been normal for you to be there. And second, I don't think I fit under the bed," Harry says. Damn he's a good arguer.

"Weeeelll," I say, wrapping my arms around his neck. I know how you can make it up to me," I say, lowering my voice in what I hope is a sexy tone. Harry stands very still, looking down at me nervously. I reach up on my tippy toes and am about to close the distance between our lips when, there is pounding at my door.

"Ugghh," I sigh in frustration, letting my head hang and rest it on Harry's chest in despair.

"Ginny," the person calls, "Ginny open up, I need to talk to you," he shouts.

"Bloody hell," I sigh, slowly pulling back. This time it's my turn to push him under the bed. I run to the door and open it before the person outside causes a scene.

"Dean," I say through gritted teeth. Of course he would be the person to interrupt my free time with Harry.

"Ginny have you opened your present yet," he asks, inviting himself into my room.

"Um yes I did, and I don't really see how a picture of me and you could be considered a present, it's more like a nightmare," I say, my eyes drifting towards the bed.

"Aw, don't be like that, you know you loved it," Dean simpers, giving me a toothy grin.

"Dean I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I'm not interested," I growl.

"Ginny you're just confused, we are meant to be together," Dean says, trying to reason with me.

"No I'm not!" I shout back.

"Is there a problem here," Charlie asks, poking his head into my room.

"No, we were just having a nice chat," Dean says, giving Charlie the stink eye.

"Oh really? Then I would really love to hear your definition of an argument!" I snap at Dean.

"Why don't you leave my baby sister alone," Charlie says, pointing to the door. What's with everyone calling me 'baby sister' today? Dean opens his mouth to object but closes it as he assesses Charlie's look. As Dean storms out, Charlie bursts into laughter.

"Fred said he couldn't reverse the effects of the candy," he says, once he finally calms down. My agitation quickly turns to amusement and satisfaction in the punishment my brothers have come up with for Dean.

"That would explain why he's in such a pissy mood," I say with a smile.

Charlie turns to walk out but he pauses at the door. "Gin, I thought I told you no locked doors. And Harry, your foot is hanging out," Charlie says before shutting the door.

Harry rolls out from under the bed with a panicked look on his face. "I told you I don't fit under beds!" he says, looking frantic.

"Relax," I say, walking over to him.

"But he knows, he'll tell Ron! I should go tell Ron right now," Harry says with determination, looking ready to march up to Ron. "I should tell him first," he says going for the door.

"Charlie won't tell anyone, he already knew before this," I say, reaching for him.

"What? How," Harry asks, looking confused.

"Charlie said that he could tell from how happy I was," I say with a shrug, looking down at the floor and feeling a blush warm my cheeks.

"I make you happy," Harry states with a shy smile, making it sound almost like a question.

"Duh," I say, giving him a playful shove.

"Come on, we're obviously not going to get any privacy here," Harry says, moving toward the door. We move up towards Ron's so Harry can collect Teddy.

"That's some interesting reading material you keep under your bed," Harry says, looking at me from the corner of his eye with a sly grin. My face reddens as I realize he's talking about Hermione's sex book.

"Uh, that's not mine, its Hermione's," I say quickly.

"Sure it is," Harry says with a chuckle.

"It is, I swear!" I protest. But before I can say more, Harry knocks on the door of Ron's room loudly.

"Hold on," I hear Ron shout. A few seconds later, the door is pulled open to reveal Hermione sitting on the edge of Ron's bed with a glowing smile on her face. I surprised she's not cuddling his pillow.

"I see you two have worked things out," I say. Hermione nods eagerly but Ron just grunts, obviously not thrilled about whatever agreement they made.

Harry walks over to collect Teddy from his crib. His magenta hair is sticking in all directions just like Harry's and when Harry picks him up, he gives me the most adorable toothy little grin.

"Ginny," Mum's voice screams, wiping Teddy's grin off his face. Man, even the baby is scared from her. I cringe at the sound.

"What did you do," Ron asks, taking a place next to Hermione on the bed.

"Ugh, I don't know," I mumble and turn to leave, "see you later," I say looking at Harry.

I run downstairs to find Mum in the kitchen with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. Uh oh. What did I do? Did she find out that I taught Teddy to say stupid?

"You promised to help with the cooking," Mum says with an exasperated tone. Oh. I repress a sigh of relief that it's not anything serious. Yeah I do remember something along those lines.

I spend the rest of the day cutting and chopping. Hermione does eventually try to rescue me, but she just gets trapped in the kitchen too. At least she can use her wand, I still have a while before I can use mine. Mum in the kitchen, rivals Harry on the Quidditch pitch. Maybe that's why she likes him so much.

"Alright ladies, I think we're done. Hermione dear, if you wouldn't mind helping me levitate this outside," Mum says, switching to her sweet voice.

"But Mrs. Weasley its cold outside," Hermione reasons.

"We are a family of wizards, we are perfectly capable of performing a simple heating spell around our home," Mum says, levitating five trays of food at once. Hermione gives a sheepish look, probably embarrassed that she didn't think of that, and levitates some food. I follow her out to a long table that the boys must have set up while we were cooking.

"Thank you girls," Mum says, going back inside for more food.

"So is everything settled with Ron," I ask when Mum is out of earshot. Hermione smiles.

"Yes."

"Is that all your going to say?" I ask, glaring at her for more details. She lets out a sigh.

"We're waiting until I feel comfortable, I'll tell him when I'm ready," Hermione mumbles. I shouldn't have asked. I cringe at the prospect of them having sex.

"What about you Ginny," Hermione says, with a playful wink.

"Um, I don't think I will ever sleep with Ron," I say jokingly.

"Ew! That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah, I know what you meant, and we are a far way away from that. We haven't even had much time to talk and the time we do have, we keep getting interrupted," I trail off.

"Are you going to tell Ron before we leave," Hermione asks.

"No way, I value Harry's life," I answer.

"Well, you better tell him before he finds out some other way," Hermione warns.

"I know. We'll tell him soon, just not here," I say. "Speak of the devil," I mumble as I see Ron walking towards us. Hermione gives me a watch-it look as she turns to hug Ron.

"I'm starved," Ron mumbles, pulling out a chair for Hermione. Aw, how sweet. Yeah, he's definitely trying to get laid.

We take our seats and wait as the table fills up. I sit between Hermione and Harry, with Charlie and the twins across from us. As we all chatter about our New Year's resolutions and Mum vows to lose the same 20 pounds she's been wanting to lose since the birth of Percy, I feel Harry's hand on my knee. Startled, I look over at him to see him give me a quick wink before turning back to his food, his hand still on my knee. I bring my green juice to my lips, trying to hide the grin that's threatening to erupt across my face.

Mum asks me something, but I can't seem to comprehend what she's saying, every sense and nerve ending concentrated in my knee where Harry's thumb is now making slow circles on the inside of it. I fight back giggles as he continues to stroke this new found tickle spot.

"Ginny!"

"Y-Yes Mum?" I stutter, trying my best to focus on my mother.

"Would you please pass the carrots?"

"Sure," I say, crinkling my nose. I hate carrots.

"Oooh I love carrots!" Hermione says as she piles some onto her plate before passing it on to Mum.

But by now, Harry's hand is gone as Dad picks up a conversation with him about potential jobs that he might be considering. Suddenly, I get an idea.

Moving my leg just a fraction to the side so that no one can notice, I rub my leg against Harry's. For a second, I hear Harry's voice stumble on a couple of words, before he continues his talk with Dad smoothly. Satisfied with the effect I have on him, I spend the rest of dinner talking with the twins about the kinds of fireworks they've picked out for the night and watching Teddy and Vicky toss their peas at Dean despite Fleur's attempts to stop them.

Dean keeps staring at me, and none of my brothers, or Harry for that matter, seem happy about it. Eventually, once everyone has eaten enough to satisfy even Ron, we clean up and set up our chairs to wait for the fireworks. I plop my cloth folding chair down next to Charlie, sinking down into a comfortable position. Tonight, he's covered his head up with one of those soft elastic hats that keep your head warm. This one is orange and has the Chudley Cannons emblem on the front. Mum has already tried to pull it off his head, if I were Charlie I would watch out.

"So when," Charlie asks, giving me a lazy look. Mum's food just has that effect on people.

"I'll wink at you and then go inside, and you send Harry in a few minutes after me," I answer.

"How am I supposed to get him in the house," Charlie asks.

"You're creative," I say, as I walk past Ron and Hermione who are cuddled together under a blanket, looking up at the stars, and towards Harry, who is trying to get Teddy to stand instead of crawl.

"Hey," I say, sitting onto the blanket with Harry and Teddy.

"Gapefroo?" Teddy asks Harry, pointing at my chest. Chuckling, Harry shakes his head and says, "No Teddy, Ginny."

But Teddy doesn't bother trying to understand what Harry just said and crawls over to me, crawling into my lap and pulling on my hair.

"Oh, I see how it is Teddy, Ginny comes along and you forget all about me, huh buddy?"

Laughing, I look down at Teddy who has a strand of my hair grasped tightly in his hand, inches away from his face, examining it closely.

"Of course," I say with a cheeky grin. "It's common knowledge that a woman's touch is much better than a man's."

"Well, I definitely know that your touch is better than anyone's else," Harry says in a quiet voice so that no one can hear. "That was cruel what you did to me back there," he pouts, making me want to kiss that bottom lip that's jutting out.

"Me!" I exclaim. "You were the one driving me crazy; I couldn't even hear what anyone was saying to me!"

The smile on Harry's face grows as I realize that I have probably just inflated his ego to ten times what it was before.

"Oh? Well than I can't wait to see how many other things I can do to tame the wild Ginny Weasley," he says with a mischievous smirk.

"Two can play at this game," I say, squinting my eyes at him in an acceptance of his challenge. "We'll see who can fluster the other most," I say as I gently place Teddy back in Harry's lap, making sure to brush my fingers across his…."Lightening Bolt".

"Where are you going?" Harry chokes out as I remove my hand and stand up.

"Umm, bathroom," I say with a wink, hoping that he gets the message. But he just nods and goes back to playing with Teddy.

As I walk towards the house, I wink at Charlie, giving him the signal. Just as I open the door, Fred and George come out with armfuls of fireworks in their arms.

"Where are you going Gin?"

"Bathroom, won't take long, you don't have to wait for me," I say, going into the house.

"Well hurry, you can't miss the fireworks! There are 10 more minutes till the New Year!"

Where should I wait? Will Harry know what Charlie's talking about? I figure waiting on the stairs will be my best option. So I sit. Maybe I should try to sit in a sexy position, I bet he'd like that. I try to cross my legs and angle myself in a position that I deem sexy but I ultimately fail so I go back to sitting on the stairs like a normal person. I stare at the door as if willing Harry to walk through it.

A couple minutes later and Harry still hasn't walked in and now my butt has fallen partially asleep. What could be taking him so long? I sigh and walk over to the window. No sign of Harry. The fireworks will start soon. Just then, the door opens and Harry walks in. Finally! I jump up and run to him.

"What took you so long," I say, hugging him.

"I didn't understand why Charlie couldn't get his own damn blanket," Harry mumbles.

"I guess I should have let you in on this" I mumble apologetically.

"It's alright, I figured it out after Charlie started winking at me," Harry says, pulling back. "Ginny are you sure this is safe? Your brothers could walk in at anytime," he says looking around.

"Let's go upstairs," I say, grabbing his hand and running upstairs and into my room, locking the door behind me.

"Won't they notice we're gone," he asks, glancing towards the window.

"Charlie will cover for us, plus the fireworks will distract them," I walk over to him. "Trust me we're safe," I say smiling.

"This whole 'not telling Ron' thing doesn't feel right," Harry says.

"What exactly would you be telling Ron," I counter. He pauses for a moment as if thinking really hard about what he was going to say.

"I'm not sure," he mumbles. That's it? I was expecting him to have a little more than 'I'm not sure'.

"Harry, what am I to you," I ask, looking him straight in the eye. He glances from the window to me.

"You're my best mate's sister," he starts.

"Really? Is that all you see me as? Because if so, than why are you kissing me!" I yell, feeling angry and hurt at the same time.

"You didn't let me finish," he says, grabbing my arm.

"You're my best mate's sister…who is amazing. I look at you and wonder how someone so beautiful is related to Ron," he says with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his forehead against mine.

"Y-you know how I gave you quills for Christmas? Well, that's because—well, you probably don't remember this, but this one time, years ago, when you asked me for a quill—that's the first time I noticed how beautiful you were. But I completely ignored it and I even forgot about it until I saw you doodling again, with your hair falling all around your shoulders, and your eyes squinted in concentration with the tip of your tongue sticking out…it was perfect. You are perfect. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but—I'm still confused. I'm not sure what you are to me exactly, but I know that I want to be with you. I want to be with you, but I don't want to ruin my friendship with Ron. I'm sorry," he says with a sigh.

I feel my heart fill up completely with joy, making me feel like I could survive on that feeling alone, without ever going hungry again. I smile up at Harry, not knowing how to tell him how I feel, only able to stare into his eyes. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me. Just as I take a breath to say something, I hear the count down begin. We turn our heads to the window and through the moonlight, we can see everyone gathered in pairs.

"7, 6, 5, 4…" I look up at Harry, his hand is on my cheek, his thumb resting on my lips. I lift myself on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a kiss, just as the explosion of sound filling my ears and the bright lights flash through the lids of my eyes. His arms tighten around my waist as I brush my tongue against his lip and his mouth opens, allowing me to deepen our kiss for the first time. Tentatively, I feel his tongue caress my own. I shudder as I am completely lost in his taste, his smell, his touch; the only thing anchoring me to the ground is his lips against mine. I return his caress, giggling as he tickles the roof of my mouth. As we slowly part for air, I think of staying like this forever, wrapped in his arms. We sink to the floor, staring out of the window and watching the fireworks as we enjoy each other's warmth.

After the fireworks, me and Hermione both go to sleep with smiles on our lips and dazed looks in our eyes, both wrapped up in the magic of the New Year—and this magic has nothing to do with wizardry.

-o-O-o-

"Ginny," Hermione says as she shakes me awake. I let out a groan but slowly open my eyes. I flinch away when I remember my hour or so under Ron's bed. Man, I really need to tell her about that or I'll never get be able to bring Ron up around her again. "What's your problem Ginny," Hermione asks with a suspicious look, throwing clothes at me.

"N-Nothing," I stammer, stripping the pajamas off. All of a sudden, Ron barges into my room.

"Ladies, time to get up," Ron shouts before walking towards Hermione and kissing her.

"Ron!" I shout, holding up a jumper to cover my chest. He barely turns in my direction.

"Honestly Ginny, you really should invest in some new underwear," Ron mumbles.

"And you shouldn't be in here while I'm changing," I snap.

"Okay I'll leave," Ron says, pulling Hermione out of the room. I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before putting on the jumper and jeans that Hermione threw at me. Just as I'm pulling up the zipper, my door opens once more.

"Ron said to watch out because you're on your period," Harry snickers, sitting on my bed.

"That jerk," I mumble under my breath, "did you need something," I ask, shoving the rest of my clothes into my trunk, including the sex book and his cloak. We wouldn't want Mum finding that book now would we?

"I think you know the answer to that," he answers from behind me, his hands running along my waist. Ron or Hermione could walk in at any moment, so could any of my brothers. But I don't care. I turn around and wrap my arms around his head and kiss him.

Since New Years, we have only been able to steal a few touches and glances every once in a while. I am definitely going through Harry withdrawal. I can not wait to get back to Hogwarts so we can kiss whenever we want with no brothers or my Mum to worry about catching us. Well, almost no brothers.

The sound of Ron's pounding footsteps signals the end of our kiss.

"A few more hours," Harry whispers before grabbing my trunk and heading towards the door.

"Oh hello mate," he says, smiling at my brother.

"What's with you? You look like you've been shagged," Ron jokes, looking over at Harry and then to me, then shaking his head. If I had anything in my mouth, it would be halfway across the room by now.

Harry's smile falls before he leaves the room quickly. "Come on Ron" I say, grabbing my wand and following Harry's cute bum down the stairs.

Hermione smirks at me from her place at the kitchen table where Ron and Harry sit and start discussing Quidditch practice.

"Yeah we really need to get back to practicing man, we have a game next month and I've kind of let the team slack off," Harry says.

I wonder if psycho-captain Harry will be nice to me considering I'm his…. Whatever I am to him.

"In the car Ginny," Ron says, pushing me through the car door right next to Harry. I look up at him and he gives me a quick wink before turning to the window. Ron slides in next to me, smashing me into Harry's side.

"Ron!" I protest, my arm jammed behind Harry's shoulder. Moving his hand back, Harry grabs my hand from its cramped position and intertwines our fingers, rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand. Maybe this isn't so bad after all. I smile up at him, communicating my want for his lips with my eyes. Beside me, Ron and Hermione are eye-shagging each other and don't seem to notice me and Harry's exchange. I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts.

Once we reach King's Cross, we all gather our things and Harry insists on carrying my trunk with his. Ron doesn't seem to notice, maybe that's because he's carrying Hermione's trunk and it's jam-packed with books.

I hug Mum, Dad and then Charlie who is holding Teddy, all who have come to see us off.

"Let me know how it goes. And don't keep Mum waiting too long for a letter," he whispers in my ear before releasing me.

"I'll write to you as soon as I get to Hogwarts," I say, loud enough for Mum to hear. Turning to Teddy, I ruffle the little tyke's hair, which is a natural brown today, and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Teddy," I say, "don't grown up too fast while I'm gone."

I turn away and with one final wave, I hop onto the train. I find Harry easily, looking for a compartment. We find one in the back of the train. Once we put our trunks down, Harry and I stare at each other.

"So….." I say trailing off, an excited smile on my face. We're a train ride away from finding a cozy corner where I can snog him to my heart's content!

"Yeah," Harry answers, taking a step towards me. The compartment door opens and Ron and Hermione walk in. The whistle blows and the train start to moves. I continue to stare at Harry but he looks over at Ron. I shake my head no; I'm not ready for Ron to ruin what I have with Harry.

Hermione stares up a conversation about classes and I drift off down memory lane, falling asleep somewhere between my memory of New Years and our first kiss.

"Ginny we have to get into the castle," Hermione says, shaking me awake.

"Thanks," I mumble, still a bit dazed. We walk into the grounds, following a few paces behind the guys.

"How's it feel to be back," I ask Hermione, whose eyes are glued to my brother's bum.

"Oh it's great, I've missed the library," Hermione says absentmindedly, not once looking away from Ron.

"Of course that's what you missed," I say sarcastically.

"Alright come on lets catch up," she says, picking up her pace and slipping under Ron's arm. I watch as eyes snap in her direction. The stares are confused as people look from Harry to Ron to Hermione and back again. Uh oh. This could cause trouble. Wonder if Hermione thought about this.

I pick up my pace and watch as more and more people stare at Ron and Hermione. I see girls whispering behind their hands into each other's ears and guys looking Hermione up and down in ways that make even me uncomfortable.

When we walk into the Great Hall, even more people turn their heads in our direction. The guys sit down at the Gryffindor table, but Hermione stalls. "I'll be right back Ron," she says, giving him a peck on the cheek and pulling me aside.

"Hermione, I'm sure the library can wait," I say jokingly.

"People are staring," she mumbles, looking around the Hall.

Before I can reply, a deep voice comes from behind us. "So I see your not so innocent anymore Mudblood. You've even downgraded from Chosen One to Chosen Sidekick," Draco sneers. We both turn and look up to see Malfoy's smirking face; he's staring at Hermione like she's something to eat.

"Do I have to punch you again," Hermione growls.

"I'm sure you're too busy with your sidekick, but if you get tired of him, I'm sure Crab is available. Or are you going to service every guy in Hogwarts anyways?" he says, turning and leaving before Hermione can answer.

"Okay maybe people are staring," I mumble.

"Ginny, people think I'm a whore!" she says in panic as I pull her back to the table.

"No they don't, they're just surprised that you've left Harry for Ron; they don't know the full story," I try to reassure her.

"What was that about," Ron asks between handfuls of food.

"Ron there is silverware on the table for a reason," Harry says, pushing a fork towards Ron. Aw. He's such a gentleman.

"It was nothing," Hermione mumbles before grabbing a roll. As if things aren't already bad for Hermione, I look up to see Dragon Dung walking over—well, it's more like stomping over.

"I heard you were together," she says in a calm voice, directing it more as a statement than a question.

"Yup, I guess good new travels fast," Ron says, throwing an arm around Hermione.

"Well Won-Won, I really need to talk to you," Lavender says, her eyes throwing daggers at Hermione. Oh if looks could kill.

"You can say whatever you need to say right here," Ron replies, taking a bite of chicken.

Lavender frowns, disappointed. "I'm not sure you'd like—"Lavender starts.

"Just say what you need to say," Hermione cuts her off. I don't have to look at Hermione to know she's giving Lavender a nasty look.

"Fine," Lavender says, titling her head up so that she's looking down on us.

"Ron. I'm pregnant."

-o-O-o-

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. That's right, you read that last line correctly and no matter how many times you go back and read it, it will not change. But on the bright side, Harry has finally confessed that he has feelings for Ginny! What did you guys think of New Years? So much has happened in this chapter, I can't wait to hear what you guys think!**

**Sneak Peek (I know you're dying for this after that last line):**

_**I'm going to be related to Dragon Dung? Noooo!**_

**Don't forget to review! See you guys next week!**

**-M**


	16. Creevy Gets Creepy

Why Do We Fall in Love?

Chapter Sixteen: Creevy Gets Creepy

WHAT? Did I just hear that correctly? I'm going to be related to Dragon Dung? Noooo!

"W-what? A-are you sure," Ron stammers, the color draining from his face and the chicken in his hand plopping back into his plate.

"Of course Won-Won, I had sex with you and now there is a child in my tummy," Lavender simpers as if it's the simplest thing in the world. Merlin, how her voice irritates me.

"Actually Lavender, there is an embryo in you uterus," Hermione corrects, "and how do you know for certain that it's Ron's child; you were cheating after all—or did you forget about that," Hermione growls, rubbing Ron's arm comfortingly.

"I'm not ready to be an aunt," I blurt out.

"Well I'm not ready to be a father," Ron shouts, his voice squeaking. I haven't seen him look this scared since Fred and George let 5 tarantulas loose in his room.

"Oh really, you two are complaining! Think of what this will do to my body," Lavender shouts with a horrified look on her face.

"Actually Ginny, you're already an aunt, remember Vicky," Harry mummers into my ear.

"Oh yeah… but I don't want to be an aunt to her spawn," I grumble, pointing a finger at Lavender.

"Hey that's my spawn too," Ron says meekly.

"Ron honey, you don't look so good," Hermione says, putting a hand on Ron's forehead.

"I was with Ron the most so it seems logical that it's his baby," Lavender says, putting a hand on her flat stomach.

"The most isn't good enough, you need to be one hundred percent sure," Hermione growls.

"Look, I'm positive that the kid is his," Lavender growls.

"What about Draco, weren't you banging him too," I interject. I look over to see Draco walking out of the Great Hall; fortunately Hermione sees him too and starts marching towards him. A few seconds later Draco is at our table.

"What's this about a baby," he grunts.

"Not just any baby," Hermione says, "possibly your baby," she continues.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I always used the contraception spell," Draco says defensively.

"So did I," Ron blurts out, a glimmer of hope coming into his eyes as he remembers.

"No actually Ron, remember the first time we saw each other this year? On the train when Harry walked in on us? Yeah well, you were in such a rush, that I'm pretty sure you forgot…" Lavender adds. I turn to look at Harry; he seems to have turned the same pale color of Ron.

"The contraception spell is only ninety nine point nine percent accurate though," Hermione spurts off the statistic, "so it could still be Draco's".

"Well, it can't be mine! Dad would kill me! I can't reproduce with a Gryffindor! There has to be a way for us to know whether it's my baby or not," Draco yells, suddenly panicking.

"We have to wait till it comes out, I guess. How else can we do a DNA test," Lavender mumbles.

"I-I'm gonna be a dad," Ron mumbles in shock before his eyes roll into the back of his head and his body goes limp.

"Ron!"

"Won-Won!"

Hermione and Lavender yell at the same time. We all follow Hermione as she levitates Ron upstairs to Madam Pomfrey. Great, so he finds out he's going to be a dad and he faints. What's gonna happen when she actually has the baby?

I take a moment to look at Lavender as we march up the stairs. She doesn't really look like a pregnant woman yet, her stomach is flat, her feet aren't swollen up, and I can't tell if it the pregnancy or if her boobs are just naturally that big.

As Harry and Hermione explain the situation to Madam Pomfrey, she gives Lavender and the still knocked-out Ron a tight-lipped look of disapproval, before going to the cabinets for a potion to wake Ron up.

As Ron awakens, he looks around at us before giving us a goofy smile.

"You guys won't believe it, I had this crazy dream that Lavender was pregnant," he says with a chuckle.

"She is you dimwit," I say, "you passed out from the shock and we brought you up here."

The smile disappears from his lips. His color pales again, but this time he doesn't faint.

"Is there any other guy," Ron asks quietly, "other than me and Draco that is?"

"Of course not," Lavender shouts, looking all offended. "I wasn't a skank Ron, I was just in love with you and Draco at the same time," she defends herself.

"Psssh," Hermione and I scoff at the same time, "that is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard," Hermione yells, giving her a disgusted look. Woah, Lavender has pushed Hermione to cursing…

"So how far along you are," I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, the healer I went to over break said four months, so that goes all the way back to September," Lavender answers awkwardly.

"That means that the baby should come out around May, so we'll know who the father is by then," Hermione says, rubbing Ron's arm.

"Oh man. How am I going to tell Mum?" Ron mumbles into his hands.

Crap. I didn't think of that.

"Well, she loves Teddy and Vicky…maybe she'd be happy with another baby around," Harry says hopefully, the uncomfortable look on his face proving that he knows Ron is skrewed. I elbow him in the ribs.

"Mum isn't going to respond well to this," I mumble.

"I am so dead," Ron states.

"Um this has been nice, but I'm just going to wait till you get back to normal so we can talk about how we're want to handle the baby," Lavender says, getting up and walking away, although I'm not sure if she was talking to Ron or Draco.

"See you later…Dad," Draco says, following after Lavender. He turns around before walking out of the door. "And see you on the Quidditch pitch Potter."

I almost forgot that we had an upcoming game against Syltherin.

"Oh yeah. Ron, I'm gonna need you at Quidditch practice tomorrow night," Harry mumbles and Hermione shoots him a dirty look.

"Now is really not the time to be thinking about Quidditch," she growls.

"Why don't we just go to the common room," I say, getting up.

"Right behind you," Harry mumbles, but I can hear the double meaning in his tone. He's behind me checking out my ass. Ron and Hermione also get up and we make our way to the common room.

"Butternut," Hermione mumbles to the Fat Lady, and the portrait swings open.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack Harry. Come on, I gotta talk to you," Ron mumbles, pulling Harry up towards the boy's dormitory. He looks sad being pulled away by Ron. So much for snogging the crap out of him tonight.

"He really likes you," Hermione says, pulling me out of my Harry daze.

"What," I ask confused.

"Harry has it bad," she says, smiling.

"Yeah well don't change the subject. How do you feel about Ron having a baby with Dragon Dung," I say, looking up towards the boy's rooms.

"Dragon Dung?"

Oh crap, I forgot that I was keeping that a secret. Now Hermione's gonna scold me for giving her that nickname. "Yeah…that's what I've been calling her ever since she started going out with Ron…"

"HA! I love it!" Hermione says, a wide smile appearing on her face. Oh. Okay, well this works too.

"But honestly, I highly doubt it's his, most likely its Draco's," she says reasonably.

"I don't know…they did have lots of sex," I say cringing at the thought.

"Ginny you're not helping," Hermione mumbles.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep before the new school day," Hermione says, yawning and getting up.

"See you," I say, getting up too. She runs up to the dormitories and I take my time thinking about babies and baby daddies. I really do hope that by some miracle Ron is not the father of this baby.

Somehow I find myself in bed and then I close my eyes and drift off into sleep.

-o-O-o-

Hopefully today will be better than yesterday. I wake up and look over to my clock. CRAP! I need to get to breakfast! I quickly throw on my robes, go to the bathroom and run down to the Great Hall.

I spot the gang sitting at our usual spot. They're all just about done with their breakfast. I take a seat next to Harry, smiling at him as I grab some toast. His eyes drop immediately to my chest, which is unusual since Harry is always such a gentleman.

"Um Ginny," Hermione says, making us both look up.

"Yes," I ask, taking a look at Ron who's just staring out into space.

"Did you look in a mirror before you left your room this morning?"

"No," I answer, confused.

"She didn't want to break it," Ron snickers, making his first joke since he found out he could be a potential Dad.

Hermione holds out a spoon which I take and examine myself with.

"I don't see the problem," I say, checking my face out. Hermione just moves my arm lower and then I see it. My face fills with heat as I take in the very visible bright red bra under my white shirt.

"Oh…" I say, covering my chest. "Aw man, I passed by Dean this morning," I say frowning.

"You better fix this right now, I don't want boys looking at my baby sister like that," Ron growls.

"Why don't you just take it off," Harry mumbles jokingly and quietly enough that Ron doesn't hear.

"That would create a bigger problem Harry," Hermione huffs, shuffling around her school bag looking for her wand. After a few more seconds she whips it out and does some complicated swishing motion. I look down to see that my bra has changed colors from red to white. I glance over at Harry and I can almost see the disappointment in his eyes.

"It'll go back to normal in a few hours, but it should stay white long enough to get you through class today," Hermione announces.

"Way to go babe, you saved the day," Ron says, kissing her on the cheek.

"Someone is in a good mood," I say.

"Yeah well, I've decided my kid is gonna be pretty freaking awesome, even if Lavender is the mother, my awesomeness should balance it out," Ron says confidently.

"And I refuse to believe that Ron is the father," Hermione says, smiling.

"Yea, well good luck telling Mum that," I say, and the smiles on their faces fall.

"Well, time to go to class," Hermione says, getting up and pulling the now sober-faced Ron away. She looks from Harry to me and gives me a little smirk before marching away.

"So I don't think we should tell Ron just yet," I say looking at him.

"Yeah I just feel so bad lying to him; he's my best mate and all," Harry says, twisting a string on his robes.

"Don't worry, we'll find the perfect time to tell him," I say getting up.

"You really think there will be a perfect time," Harry asks, joining me, "I'm pretty sure he'd be pretty pissed no matter when we tell him."

"Well when I say 'perfect', I mean once he gets over this baby drama," I say.

"I can't believe he was stupid enough to get a girl pregnant," Harry says, shaking his head.

"Hey, it could be Draco's baby," I say defending Ron, something I'm not very good at.

"Erm, well we can only hope because I don't think Ron's really ready to be a dad," Harry says, stopping. It's now that I realize where I am.

"You didn't have to walk me to class," I mumble embarrassed at what a cheesy couple we make, but also flattered.

"I wanted to," Harry says, smiling.

"I could really get used to this and if we weren't hiding this from Ron, I would kiss you," I say in a hushed tone so the girls on the other side of the hall don't hear.

"Oh if only Ron was't such a volcano of anger," Harry says, winking at me and walking away towards his class, which he'll probably be late to thanks to me.

I walk over to my seat and get out some parchment and quills. Charms usually doesn't require notes but I can normally get some good doodling done in here.

Little Collin Creevy plops down next to me just as Flitwick comes through the door.

"Today we will be discussing color changing spells," He announces and walks over to the board. How appropriate. Then I feel a jab at my side.

"Hey Collin," I say quietly.

"Hey Ginny, do you have Quidditch practice today," he asks timidly.

"Yup," I say smiling; Quidditch means Harry.

"Well I was wondering if you guys allow visitors to watch you practice," he says with a nervous smile. Great. So Collin is crushing on me. I wonder if he'll get together with Dean and start a Ginny fan club.

"Erm, I'm not sure how our captain feels about that, maybe you should ask him," I answer.

"Oh well I just wanted to get some good pictures," Collin says, a little saddened.

"Why don't you come by after practice?" I say, trying to cheer the little guy up.

"Yeah that sounds good," Collin says, turning back to the board with a wide smile on his face.

The rest of the class goes by slowly as everyone tries and fails to change their clothing to different colors. Thankfully, no one makes the mistake of changing it to clear. I figure out the spell by the end though.

Then I make my way towards double Potions which I am not looking forward to at all. This is going to be a really long potions lesson. Luna comes in and joins me.

"Why are you looking so glum today Ginny," she asks, taking off her extravagant spectacles.

"It must be this room, it makes me feel like I'm dying," I say, turning towards Snape.

"Or maybe it's all of the negative energy coming off of our professor," Luna says, grabbing ingredients to start.

"Very true, I wonder who spit on his toast," I say, brewing the insta-growth potion that is going to take us all period to complete. When I reach the final steps of the potion where I have to stir it for twenty minutes clockwise and another twenty counter-clockwise, I just think about how I'm going to see Harry in an hour, granted he will probably be screaming at me, but it's still Harry-time.

When I finally step out of Potions, it's like a breath of fresh air; that room is just way too stuffy. I make my way towards the Quidditch pitch. I'm not really sure what to expect; will Harry take it easy on me because I'm his girl, or will he just be a psycho captain? I still haven't gotten that snog-session I've been waiting for and hopefully, I can find a way to make it happen today.

My question is answered as soon as he sees me. "Weasley, where have you been? Practice started two minutes ago," he yells. So that's how it's going to be. I stalk off towards the changing room. The rest of the girls are already on the pitch so I quickly change and make my way back onto the pitch with my broom. I fly up to Harry who's in the middle of the field, shouting orders at us.

"Um excuse me Captain Potter," I say loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough for everyone else not to, "But see I was in class thinking about you and I lost track of time," I say, winking.

I watch his face as he takes in what I've said. "No excuses Weasley, you should be here on time," he shouts, looking around at his fellow teammates, "no matter how good your excuse is," he mutters. With a small smile, I fly down to the other chasers.

Dean passes me the ball and I go to shoot, but Ron catches it.

"Weasley I know you can do better than that," Harry shouts down at me. Ron just smirks at me and passes the quaffle back to me. I take the ball and fly around Ron's goal posts before taking another shot, which he catches. Perfect.

"Weasley do you need to stay after practice with me to practice shooting," Harry shouts.

"Um, I think I'm just out of practice from break," I yell back.

"Jeez Ginny, get on it or you'll have to stay after," Ron snickers. I fly the quaffle back to the other chasers. I hand it off to Dean and look up at Harry. For some reason his craziness doesn't even bother me and when the quaffle is passed to me I take it right up to Ron and throw it well beyond the goal post. I continue this terrible playing until Harry flies over to me.

"What is your problem," he asks in a tense voice.

"What problem," I answer in as innocent a voice as I can.

"You're playing terribly," Harry growls.

"I don't know what you're talking about, maybe it's because I didn't have time to practice over break, I was very _busy,_" I say smiling. "I think I need extra practice. You know, some one-on-one time with the Captain," I continue.

"Well if you think that's what you need," Harry says with a devilish glint in his eyes, finally catching on. I continue my sucky playing until everyone just stops passing me the ball. Eventually practice ends and Harry calls everyone down to the center of the field.

"We have an upcoming game in a few weeks and I expect you all to be on time and giving one hundred percent," Harry says to the team, but I feel like he's staring at me.

"So same time tomorrow," he finishes.

"Except you," he says, pointing at me.

"Harry mate, I can't stay and help because I promised Hermione that we'd hang out, but don't work my sister too hard, she's only a girl," Ron says walking away.

"Just because I'm a girl does not mean that I can't play Quidditch" I huff, crossing my arms.

"Well today wasn't a very good example of that," Ron calls out to me.

"Shut up," I yell back. Once everyone clears out to the changing rooms, I turn to Harry.

"So captain Potter, what would you like to do first," I say moving close to him.

"First we should wait for everyone to go into the castle and then we should work on your shooting," Harry says, pulling at a stray bristle on his broom.

"Ugh, really Harry you know I can play," I say exasperated.

"I'll race you," he says, hopping onto his broom and flying away. He's so difficult. I grab a quaffle and follow that ass back towards the goal posts. "If you can get the quaffle past me at least five times then you can pick the next activity," Harry says smirking.

"What if I can't do that," I say.

"Then I pick the next activity," Harry says evilly. Great, his activity could be something terrible like hundreds of jumping jacks or any other weird exercise. I get to work.

"Harry is that Ron looking at us," I say taking his attention from me to the ground for just long enough for the quaffle to go through the left hoop.

"So that's one," I shout.

"I wasn't looking," Harry protests, but throws the quaffle back to me.

"Four to go," I say with a proud smile and fly towards the goal. I try to concentrate on shooting instead of what our next activity will be, but the way Harry's hair falls into his eyes keeps distracting me. I'm disappointed when I over shoot the quaffle, making it go above the right hoop.

"What was that Ginny?"

"Shut up," I mumble. There's no way I'm losing this. I concentrate on the center hoop, right behind Harry's head. I fake to the left, then make a sharp turn back towards the center, sinking the quaffle into the center hoop. I smile in triumph at a Harry who is still floating in front of the left hoop.

"You're not a very good keeper," I shout as he passes the quaffle back. He just smiles. I don't wait for an answer but charge at him at full speed with the quaffle under my arm. Just before I crash into him, I let my broom fall with gravity, then I race up behind him and fly through the left hoop with the quaffle in hand.

"Maybe you're just really good," Harry says, a surprised smile on his face as I position myself back in front of the hoops.

"Making up excuses for why you're not winning," I shout back as I prepare for a fourth shot.

"Maybe I'm letting you win," Harry says, zooming up to me and guarding the hoops from my view. Crap, even during Qudditch practice he smells good. I try to fake him out again, but he doesn't fall for it this time and catches my attempt at the right hoop.

But before he can turn around, I zoom up behind him and snatch the quaffle up and toss it into the right hoop. I catch the quaffle before it falls to the ground and make my last shot.

"Yeaaahh! Haha in your face!" I yell, taking laps of victory around him as he sits on his broom grinning and shaking his head.

He zooms up to me and throws his arm around my waist, making me stop my circles.

"You're silly," he mumbles, resting his forehead against mine. I look around to see if anyone is around, but I see no one.

"So that's five," I say, licking my lips.

"Yes, you've proven your Quidditch abilities. So what do you wanna do now," Harry answers staring into my eyes. I don't state the next activity, I just crash my lips to his, I have been waiting for this all freaking day.

Harry doesn't protest. "I like this activity, good choice," he says, breaking our kiss. But I pull him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and fisting his Quidditch robes, trying to bring him as close as possible.

Our broomsticks are side-by-side and our legs keep hitting each others but it just adds to the moment. I don't know if it's the lack of air or the fact that we're making out 20 feet above the ground, but I feel light-headed as Harry moves his lips to my jaw. He leaves little kisses from the middle of my chin, up my jawline and back to my lips. I never knew pecks could be this amazing.

We slowly drift down to the ground, never parting lips. As my feet hit the ground, I run my hands through his hair, my fingers brushing across his scar, and I feel him shiver a little. He walks me backwards until we're sitting on the bottom most bleachers with me straddling his lap.

I smile down at him, enjoying how red his lips are from my kisses.

"I think Ron will think it's cruel that I've been working his baby sister for two hours now," Harry says breathlessly before I can attack his lips again.

"Its been a fun practice, I'll have to consider sucking at practice more often if this is how I'm going to be treated," I say smirking.

"I don't like having to yell at you," Harry mumbles.

"Don't worry I can take it as long as I get to do this," I say, leaning in for another kiss.

"Well as long as you play good during the game, extra practice doesn't bother me one bit," Harry says with a chuckle when we break our kiss, "come on, let's get some dinner," he says, pulling me towards the castle.

"I think dinner time has passed," I say as my stomach grumbles.

"There's always a way to find food in this castle," he says, guiding me by my hand.

"If anyone knows this castle, it would be you," I say and follow along. I recognize the path after a few more seconds of walking. So we're going to see the house elves, those retched creature better not mess this up again.

"Harry are you taking me to dinner," I ask, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Erm Y-yes, I mean if you want to have dinner with me," he stammers.

"I'd love to," I say, taking his hand as we enter the kitchens.

"'Ello Mr. Potter," a house elf calls out to Harry.

"So what are you in the mood for," Harry says, pulling out a chair for me. My heart flutters.

"Umm…" I say, thinking; what are kissing-friendly foods? "Pasta," I say, smiling as it hits me that I'm on a date with Harry freaking Potter.

"Hey Winky," Harry shouts, "Could you bring us two butter beers and a big plate of spaghetti?" I smile as I think of Lady and the Tramp. Well, except Harry isn't a tramp and I'm not always very lady-like. I smile even more as I see candles light up around the kitchen. I see his hand on the table, palm-face up and I place my hand in his.

"This is really nice," I say quietly, unable to stop smiling.

"Great," he says, grabbing the food from Winky.

"If Master Potter needs anything else, all he has to do is holler," Winky says cheerfully. I take a sip of my butter beer and pick up my fork to dig into the mountain of pasta between us.

"So…whatchya thinking about," Harry asks, picking up his fork too. Just then an image of Harry walking in on Hermione and Ron pops into my mind.

"You remember the time you left me under the bed and you had to save me," I say casually.

"Like you'll let me forget it," Harry answers smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Well I had a question," I say.

"Well I probably have an answer," Harry responds.

"So when you came to rescue me, did you see anything," I ask looking at Harry's face as he reddens.

"Um what do you mean by anything," Harry says, masking his face by taking a swig of his butter beer.

"Did you see Hermione's boobs," I ask more specifically.

Harry almost chokes on his butter beer. "I'm not sure you want me to answer that," Harry says nervously. I just take a forkful of spaghetti. Way to make the conversation awkward Ginny.

"But to be clear, I like what I see right here much more," Harry whispers, taking my hand again. I don't think it's possible for my heart to be beating faster.

"Same here," I say lamely, unable to think of a compliment worthy of him.

We continue to eat, and unfortunately, the whole 'eating the same strand of spaghetti' thing never happens, but I enjoy his description of his life before finding out he was a wizard and how he once made his cousin fall into a snake exhibit at the zoo by accident.

I tell him about all the pranks me and Charlie used to play on Percy, Ron and pretty much anyone else in our family who would fall for it. And I enjoy making him laugh. We continue to talk long after all the spaghetti is gone and until the candlesticks are stubs.

"We should head up to the common room," Harry says, getting up and holding out his hand for mine. We intertwine our fingers and I can't help but swing our arms a little as we walk. I feel like skipping down the halls. As we turn towards the common room, I see the back of Collin Creevy's body. I quickly let go of Harry's hand before Collin can turn around.

"Hey Collin," I say. He holds up a hand as he catches his breath; apparently he was running.

"H-Hey Harry," he pants. What am I, chopped liver?

"Hey…take any good pictures recently," Harry asks awkwardly.

"Yeah I did, but I wanted to ask you something," he says still a bit breathless.

"Go ahead," Harry says curiously.

"W-would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade to get a butter beer next trip," Collin stammers.

"With like, friends," Harry asks confused.

"Uh not really, I- uh mean as like a date," Collin squeaks. As soon as the words leave Collin's mouth I feel myself filled with both laughter and jealousy. Oh my Merlin, Harry just got asked out by a dude! PAHAHAHAHA! But how dare he ask out my Harry! He's mine! I turn towards Harry and find him completely horror-struck.

"Collin, um I'm not gay," Harry says, trying not to be rude.

"What?" Collin asks incredulously.

"I'm not sure how to explain it other than I like girls. What made you think that I was gay," Harry asks.

Oh yes Harry does, Collin better get the message.

"Oh I see, well um this is awkward," Collin states quietly, "But everyone's been saying your gay since Hermione left you for Ron and you seemed to have no problem with it…" Collin explains, trailing off.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry says furiously.

"I-I'm sorry," Collin says, looking scared.

"It's okay Collin," I say, reassuringly, "I think you should head back to the common room now."

"O-Okay," Collin says before turning away dejectedly.

"Wow," I whisper to Harry.

"Let's not talk about this," Harry mutters.

"Talk about what? The fact that a guy just asked you out," I say smirking.

"I just can't believe people honestly think I'm gay because of that," Harry says angrily, "It's really none of their business anyways."

"Maybe it's because you give Ron shirtless hugs," I remind him in a teasing tone.

Harry tenses up at the mention of that.

"Please don't bring that up again," Harry says through his teeth.

"So why were you hugging my brother," I ask, ignoring his last comment.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you," he asks with a sigh.

"Nope," I say cheerfully.

"I was just apologizing for telling Hermione about him liking her and for going out with her even though I knew he had been crushing on her," Harry mummers.

"And that requires a hug," I ask skeptically.

"No not exactly, we were just having a guy moment," Harry mumbles.

"You and your bromance," I say, shaking my head.

"Hey," he protests, "it's not a bromance okay."

"Suuurree," I reply.

Glad to have cleared that up for you," Harry says, stopping in front of the portal.

"Ready to go in there and pretend that nothing just happened," I say with a pout.

"Not really. What I would give to be able to kiss you right now," Harry mumbles so the Fat Lady doesn't hear.

"Come on, just give it a little time," I say reasonably and then continue with "Butternut".

Harry follows behind, ready to pretend that he didn't just make out with me on the Quidditch field, give me the best date of my life and then get asked out by a guy, while talking to his best mate.

-o-O-o-

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! To all my USA readers, I hope you had an amazing Turkey Day! To all my other readers…well, it was probably just a normal Thursday to you guys Thanks for all the amazing reviews! To all of those who review but don't have accounts, I'm sorry I can't reply, but thank you for reviewing! Well, there is a big conflict now, who do you think is the father of Lavender's baby? I've created a poll, so make sure to go to my profile and vote for you who you think the father is!**

**Sneak Peak:**

_I'm sure if there was a book called "So Your Boyfriend Has a Baby with a Slut" she would be reading it._

**See you guys next week, and don't forget to vote!**

**-M**


	17. Hexes for Hermione

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Seventeen: Hexes for Hermione**

**-o-O-o-**

I expected sneaking around with Harry to be extremely hard, but with our extra Quidditch practices, I don't see the need to tell Ron about what we're up to. It also helps that Ron is freaking out about being a dad. He's even bonded with Draco a little bit, completely forgetting about the fact that he had sex with Lavender when she was still his girlfriend.

The other day, I even caught him reading a book of baby names. I'm not exactly sure if he's excited, nervous or both. But I can tell that Hermione is extremely on edge. I'm sure if there was a book called "So Your Boyfriend Has a Baby with a Slut" she would be reading it.

When she's apart from Ron she's either in the library or reading in her room. I've kinda been a little scared to talk to her these past few days, but I decide to suck it up and knock on her door.

Please be at the library I think to myself. I gulp as the door slowly opens. Suddenly I'm yanked in. "Merlin Hermione, you're gonna give me a heart attack," I say once I'm inside.

"I never know who is knocking on the door these days," she mutters.

"I was just thinking we haven't really talked to each other since the baby announcement," I say taking a seat. She grimaces at the memory.

"I thought you were okay with the whole baby thing," I continue after a brief period of silence.

"I was," she says through her teeth.

"But..."I say trailing off, waiting for her to continue.

"Ginny how would you feel if everyday you were faced with the information that Harry is having a baby with Cho Chang," Hermione asks, giving me a pointed look. I cringe at the thought; I wouldn't want to share him ever. Okay maybe with Teddy, but even that is pushing it.

"Harry slept with Cho Chang," I ask, "I was under the impression they didn't do anything serious."

"Ginny it was a hypothetical example," Hermione says a little frustrated. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I can see what you mean," I mumble.

"Plus, I have Malfoy and his little followers calling me a slut whenever I go to class and random people keep leaving little pranks in front of my door. Yesterday, there was a box of chocolates that exploded as soon as I opened it and the smoke created the word slut," Hermione growls.

"Well Draco has no room to talk, he's as much a father as Ron is," I spit.

"Yes I realize that but it still hurts and I don't want to get a detention for hexing him so I have to take it," she says, frustrated.

"Hermione, you can't hide up here forever," I reason, "come on," I say pulling her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ginny I really don't want to go outside, you didn't even let me bring a book," she whines as we go down the stairs. As we pass through the common room Ron looks up in confusion as he quickly stuffs the baby book away.

"Are we going somewhere," he asks, following us out the door.

"No it's just me and Hermione," I say not looking at him.

"Ginny," Hermione protests.

"Fine Hermione and I," I grumble. Hermione just smiles in delight, like she actually taught me something.

"Can I come," Ron asks.

"I guess, just don't get in my way," I say moving towards the Great Hall. Hopefully he'll be in here.

I march right over to the table, dragging Hermione along. I'm surprised she hasn't put up much of a fight. I spot him at the end of the table and we make our way. I whip out my wand and point it at him.

"Well if it isn't the Mud-slut and two weasels," he snarls. Well that tears it. I flick my wand and mutter "Reductum Skullus".

"What are you doing!" Draco squeaks. His head slowly shrinks before our eyes, getting smaller and smaller. Me, Hermione and Ron start laughing as Draco's face turns from red to purple in anger. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"That will be thirty points from Gryffindor," Snape drones, smiling evilly down at me.

"Way to go sis," Ron says and I can't tell if he's proud or if he's being sarcastic.

"And just to make sure you understand the gravity of the situation, detention with me tonight," he says, still smirking.

If we weren't in the Great Hall, I bet he would start cackling evilly.

"What! But I have Quidditch practice tonight," I shout.

"Well if you weren't hexing other students, you wouldn't have this problem," Snape says, flicking his wand and turning away. Draco's head puffs back into its normal giant size.

"Why you little," he snarls moving towards me. Ron pushes him back out of the way; maybe it was a good thing to let him come. So much for their bonding time. But for us Weasley's, family has always come first.

As Draco stomps away, Hermione still seems to be in shock due to my sudden outburst. "Hermione," I say tentatively, waving my hand in front of her face. She shakes her head as if she is coming out of a trance.

"You did not just do that," she says in amazement.

"I did," I answer smiling.

"Why don't we sit down and eat," Ron suggests.

"Didn't you just eat," I ask, remembering him eating some sweets just before I went to talk to Hermione.

"I'm a growing boy," Ron says moving toward our table.

"Yeah growing outward," I mumble. Hermione giggles and shakes her head. I take my seat and look up to see Harry sitting across from me. Oh great, he just saw me freak out on Draco, what if he thinks I'm crazy? He continues to stare at me, dumbstruck.

Oh crap, I won't get to talk to him about this either because I will be spending my Harry-time with Snape.

"Ginny can't come to practice tonight," Ron says with a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Harry slowly turns to meet his gaze. "Y-yeah I think I got that," he stutters.

"Oh Harry don't be angry at Ginny, it was for a good cause," Hermione says, beaming at me.

"I guess I can let it slide just this once," he says with a smile.

"I think I'm more than prepared for the game tomorrow," I say, smiling back.

"Yeah right Ginny, you still need all those extra practice sessions. I'm surprised Harry has put up with you this long. Just because she's my sister mate, doesn't mean you have to put up with her. You can get someone way better," Ron says between bites of food. I exchange a knowing look with Harry before he opens his mouth.

"I think she's making real progress."

"You better not blow our game," Ron growls.

"That's not what I intend on blowing," I mumble, low enough for Harry to hear while he's taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. This causes him to spit it out.

"Are you okay Harry," Hermione asks.

"Yea-yeah wrong pipe," Harry says, trying to cover his blush. I wink at him and smile. I let the rest of the day drift by and before I know it I'm walking to Snape's office for detention.

I knock quietly on the door; maybe he forgot.

"Come in," he calls. I tentatively step into the freezing cold room.

"Ah Ms. Weasley, here for your punishment," he says in a snide tone.

"Yes sir," I mumble. Hopefully he won't keep me in here forever.

"Your task is to go clean the cauldrons in my classroom, every single one of them, and you will do so without magic," Snape says.

"But sir there are tons of cauldrons, that's going to take all night and I have a game tomorrow," I complain.

"Yes I know and I am very well aware of your game," Snape says smirking.

Great this was his plan all along. I suppress a sigh and trudge into his classroom.

"And Ms. Weasley, I'll be checking on you from time to time so I'll know if you're using magic," Snape calls.

I grab a sponge and water from under his sink and go to the nearest cauldron. It's bubbling, a black tar-like substance at the bottom; my sponge barely moves through it.

I wonder what the others are doing right now. Harry's probably slave-driving again; he's really worked up about tomorrow's game. I wonder who he's yelling at now that I'm not there. I'm not really disappointed about losing the practice time, I'm more disappointed about losing my Harry time.

I focus on scrubbing the junk. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hex Malfoy in front of all those teachers in the Great Hall. I finally finish the first cauldron. Now there're only about a million more to go. I rinse the sponge off and grab another cauldron covered in yellow gunk.

So this is what defending Hermione gets me. I should've just made Ron do it. My internal grumbling continues on like this for a few more cauldrons and I can't help yawning. I wonder how late he's going to keep me; he can't possibly keep me here past midnight. I grab another cauldron and turn around when I hear footsteps.

It's just Snape checking up on me. He smirks and goes back into his room. This guy really gets into his Quidditch. I wonder if he'd be able to keep me here for days. I try to focus on the task of cleaning, but my mind wanders to Harry; I wonder if practice is over and he misses me.

"You know, that green gunk isn't going to come off anytime soon," a familiar voice says behind me. I whip around to see Harry standing there in his practice robes.

"What are you doing here," I ask, shocked to see him.

"What, no 'hi Harry, happy to see you'," Harry questions, smiling.

I run to him and throw my arms around his neck, making sure to keep my gunky sponge away from his gorgeous head of hair. "But no seriously, what are you doing here," I ask with a curious smile.

"I came to help," Harry says twirling his wand between his fingers.

"But I'm not allowed to use magic," I say, going back to scrubbing.

"Well I am," he snickers and my sponge comes to life, scrubbing the cauldron without me.

"You could get me in even more trouble," I mutter.

"Yes, but that would be served on another day and that day wouldn't make you miss sleep before a Quidditch game," Harry explains, enchanting a few more cauldrons.

"So if this was any other day, then you wouldn't have come to help me," I ask, keeping an eye on the door. "What do you expect to do when Snape comes in to check on me," I ask.

"Well, then I'll just use this," he answers, holding out his cloak.

"Wait, how did you get that," I ask. That was in my trunk; Harry couldn't have gone in my room, there are charms against that.

"I asked Hermione to get it for me. Why, was it in your bed or something," Harry jokes with a smirk.

"N-no, it was in my trunk," I say, blushing.

"Sure it was. But Hermione told me to tell you something," Harry says, still smiling.

I exhale, "And that was," I ask, not looking forward to what Hermione said.

"She said she was going to have to have a talk with you about stealing books from other people," Harry says, barely able to contain his laughter. But before I can say anything, he quickly throws the cloak over himself and the sponges stop moving. I swiftly pick up a sponge and pretend to have been scrubbing.

"What's all this racket," Snape asks.

"Nothing sir," I say innocently, scrubbing the pot. He gives me a suspicious look before turning away and closing his door.

"That was close," Harry whispers.

"Well maybe if your cleaning spells worked better we could get out of here faster," I say, grabbing another cauldron.

"My spells are amazing, they just take a little time. I was under the impression that you liked spending time with me," Harry says with a smile, flicking his wand and cleaning more cauldrons.

"I do, I just hate Snape," I say, assessing the cauldrons. Only a few more left.

"How was practice today," I ask, changing the subject.

"It was good, I let everyone leave early to get to bed," Harry says while collecting sponges.

"So are you trying to get me in bed," I ask, trying to hold back the giggling. Harry slowly turns to look at me.

"N-no," he stammers, beat red. "Well, I mean, yes, b-but I don't mean to get you into _my_ bed, since Ron's is right next to mine and I don't think we're really ready for that stage yet," Harry continues quickly, looking very nervous.

"Relax Harry, I was just messing with you," I say, putting away the last cauldron.

"I'll just wait for you in the hallway," Harry says, pulling the cloak over himself. I walk over to Snape's office.

"I'm finished," I announce. Snape looks up surprised.

"Really? And you didn't use any magic," he asks incredulously.

"No magic from me at all," I say with a confident nod.

After checking my work, he glares down at me. "Well. Why are you still here," he snarls, pointing to the door. I quickly speed-walk out the door and his room. I slow down when I reach the hallway.

"Thank you," I whisper. I'm not at all surprised when a hand reaches out toward me. He pulls the cloak over me and we both disappear under it.

"Come on, let's get away from Snape's office," he whispers and we shuffle awkwardly up the stairs. Once we reach the top, he pulls a tapestry away to reveal a hidden corridor.

We barely make it two steps once the tapestry cuts us off from the hallway. Harry pushes me against the wall, his lips on mine before I can even catch my breath. I immediately open my mouth, wanting more than the normal gentleness he gives me. His tongue brushes past my lips and meets mine. He tastes minty and I can't help but smile at his thoughtfulness.

I tangle my hands into his hair, enjoying the feel of his messy locks running through my fingers. His hands drift down my sides and I can't help but giggle. Surprisingly, instead of stopping at my hips like he usually does, his hands continue to drift down. He smacks my butt lightly and I can't help but squeal in surprise. I break the kiss and look at him in amazement, but he only gives me a devilish smile before pushing me back against the wall, his lips going to my jaw as he gropes my butt. What has gotten into him?

I can't concentrate long enough on questions though, as I wrap my legs around his waist, trusting him to completely support me. His lips drift down my jaw, towards my ear and I let out a sigh as he runs his tongue right under my ear.

I pull his head back up and look him in the eyes before kissing him. I feel him push me further against the wall as he moves his hands from my bum to my hips, running his thumbs just under my shirt.

I lightly pull his hair, making his head tilt backwards as I leave kisses down his chin and to his neck. I flick my tongue out quickly and lick his Adam's apple, and smile as I watch him gulp, making it move up and down.

I return to his lips as his hands move further up under my shirt and to my waist, the rough feel of his hands setting my nerve endings on fire. I run my hands across his shoulders, loving how broad they feel and the slight ripple of muscle as he moves his hands further up under my shirt. I gasp as his hand touches my bra lightly. He pauses, as if asking me if it's okay, and I give him my answer by kissing his Adam's apple again, something he seems to enjoy a lot.

His thumbs slide under my bra and I grip his hair tighter at the foreign feeling. "So soft," he groans into my ear, sliding his hand further into my bra. I throw my head back as his hands brush against my nipples. His hands fit perfectly around them and I can't help but let out a soft moan.

"Perfect," he sighs. I suddenly notice something against my lower stomach and I look down to see a very visible lump in Harry's pants. I kiss him again and as his hands begin to knead my boobs, I can't help but buck my hips against his.

With a sharp groan, Harry pulls away reluctantly. "Ginny, we can't," he says, slipping his hands out from under my shirt. I whimper at the loss and grind my hips against him again, trying to bring him back.

"Ginny," he pants, "if you do that again, I won't be able to stop what I do next," he warns. With a giggle, I try to do it again, but he holds my hips in place and slowly pries my legs from around him, setting me back on the ground.

"We should get to bed," he mumbles.

"Mine or yours," I giggle.

"Ginny you know I'm not going to take advantage of you like that," he says solemnly. "Come on," he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the common room.

"Butternut," I whisper. The portrait swings open but the Fat Lady looks confused, looking around for a person. It's just Hermione in the common room and it looks like she has been waiting for me. And oh great, she's holding the book. I kiss Harry once more under the cloak before sliding it off.

"Really, you guys can't keep your hands off each other for one night," Hermione says. I look down to see that Harry has his hands around me and mine are around his waist.

"Like you have room to talk," I mumble, detaching myself from Harry.

"Go to bed soon Ginny," he says before walking up to his bed. Once Harry disappears upstairs, I turn towards the girl's dormitories.

"Well you heard the man," I say, eager to go to bed and replay what just happened.

"Not so fast," Hermione growls pulling me back. "What was this doing in your trunk," Hermione questions, holding up the book.

"Well, did you want me to leave it in my room at the Burrow for Mum to find? It's not my fault you have a sex book," I say casually.

"Don't call it that," Hermione mumbles, turning red.

"What am I supposed to call a book filled with diagrams," I ask.

"Never mind that, why did you keep it for so long," she asks.

"No reason, just in case I wanted to refer to it," I shrug.

"Oh Merlin, you did not sleep with Harry, did you," she whispers in a horrified tone.

"NO!" I gasp. Even though minutes ago I had been teasingly implying it to him, but I decide not to mention that.

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione exhales. "Then why do you need this?" she asks, slumping down on a couch.

"I don't, I just forgot to give it back," I shrug. "I think the better question is why do _you_ have a book like that in the first place," I say, bringing a blush to her face.

"I don't know," she murmurs.

"Please tell me you're not sleeping with my brother! Come on Hermione, he already has one baby on the way," I shriek.

"What kind of girl do you take me for," she growls. My mind flashes back to the night under the bed, but something in me tells me not to bring that up.

"A very innocent girl," I answer sarcastically.

"That's right," she answers, not catching the sarcasm, "now come on, Harry will kill me if you're tired during the game," she says, pushing me up the stairs and toward my bed.

"How am I supposed to sleep without my invisibility cloak," I whine.

"It's not yours," Hermione grumbles and pushes me into my dorm. She leaves and goes to her room.

I plop onto my bed and smile up at the ceiling, the places where Harry touched me still tingling. The last thought I have before drifting to sleep is if Harry ever took care of that boner…

I wake up to the sun shining on my face. My eyes snap open. Why am I always running late for things? I rush down to the field and see a few people already filing in; at least I'm not completely late. I throw my gear on and make sure no bras are visible this time. I walk over to the guys changing rooms to join the rest of the team and am granted with an awesome sight: a shirtless Harry just standing there.

"Ginny what are you doing in here," he asks, confused but making no move to cover up.

"Aren't we supposed to meet here before games," I ask not taking my eyes off his body.

"Yeah but it's early," Harry answers and throws the top layer of his robes on, cutting off my view of his amazing chest.

"Oh, I just assumed I was late," I say, taking a seat. We watch as the others fill in and we wait for them to join us. Harry gives a pep talk but I don't really listen; I know the jist of it is to win. Harry always wants to win.

I get up when everyone else does and I take my broom and get in position for the game.

Once the whistle is blown and Madame Hooch releases the balls, everyone flies into action. I intercept the ball from a Syltherin and take it down to their hoops. Now is not the time to play badly, I tell myself as the quaffle sails through the posts.

I smile in triumph, glad to be putting us ahead of Slytherin. If I could stick my tongue out at Ron right now I would. But instead, I fly towards the quaffle, determined to score again.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything goes black as I feel myself falling…

-o-O-o-

I slowly shift, groaning at the heaviness of my head. I tentatively open my eyes to find that I am no long surrounded by bleachers, but the white walls of the hospital wing.

I try to sit up, but the pain in the back of my head only strengthens. I look around the room and lock eyes with a very tired looking Harry.

"Harry, w-what happened," I croak out.

"Your awake! I should go get Madame Pomfrey," Harry says, getting up to leave. I reach out for him, causing the pain to increase, but he sits back down.

"What's wrong with my head," I ask, lifting my arm to feel the wrapping around my skull.

"Draco hit you in the head with a bludger and cracked your skull. But don't worry, I took care of him," Harry says, gesturing towards a bed across the room with Draco in it.

"What did you do," I ask in surprise as I look at Draco's black eye and broken arm. "You're amazing," I say, brushing my hand across his cheek. I take a look at my arm, and get a little confused. "What happened to my clothes," I ask, checking for any sign of my Quidditch robes, but all I find is a flimsy hospital gown.

"You bled on them," Harry answers looking around.

"How long have I been here," I ask.

"The match was yesterday."

"Oh yeah, the match! Did we win? Have you been up all night?"

"Well it was close, with you knocked out and me kicked out for hitting Draco. But luckily, Ron did a really good job of defending the hoops—he was pretty angry with Draco. And Demelza was able to catch the snitch since Draco wasn't there either. We won by 10 points."

"Well that's better than losing," I say in relief. If we had lost, I know that Harry would be super disappointed, especially if it was a loss against Slytherin.

"And yes, I've been here all night, I couldn't leave you, knowing you were hurt and all," he says, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "You're supposed to be able to leave later today. We were all waiting for you to wake up, but Ron got hungry," Harry says softly.

"Can you help me sit up," I ask, trying to sit up. Harry gently slips one arm under my torso and another under my knees, lifting me up as if I am weightless. "So how long have Ron and Hermione been gone," I ask. I bet Harry's lips can make my headache go away.

"I'm not sure," Harry says, still carrying me in his arms.

"Draco's asleep," I whisper, watching as Harry's lips come closer to mine. He presses his lips against mine, slowly setting me on my bed so that I'm sitting up, not letting our lips part. I tilt my head all the way back so that I can reach Harry's lips as he stands over me. Suddenly, our kiss is interrupted when Harry is ripped from me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"

-o-O-o-

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Again. Yay, another cliffhanger! I'm sure you can guess who the person yelling is. I hope you liked the make out scene. I felt that since Harry and Ginny had become closer through their dinner date, they should also step it up with their making out :D **

**Unfortunately this week, there will be no sneak peek because the next chapter isn't ready yet. I don't wanna rush it because it's a major turning point in the story and I wanna make sure it's amazing. So see you next week and thanks for reading!**

**-M**

**Editor's Note: Hello! I would just like to say that my school had Quidditch match today! Well, a muggle one, with brooms and a human snitch, but it was still awesome to hear the Harry Potter theme song on the intercom as we walked to first period and to get an invite to the match! .Epic. Oh I should probably introduce myself…I'm Y **

**Haha, well other than that, I'd just like to thank all the readers, because you make M and I (yes, I am the Hermione in this friendship) feel like all our hard work has paid off! So thank you!**

**-Y**


	18. Catastrophe at the Castle

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Eighteen: Catastrophe at the Castle**

**-o-O-o-**

"R-Ron!" I stutter in shock. "It's not what it looks like," I shout.

"No Ginny, it's time that he found out the truth. Ron this is exactly what it looks like," Harry says calmly but firmly, getting back on his feet and moving closer to me.

As Harry wraps his arm around my shoulder, I seriously feel as if Ron is going to explode. Shock, anger, hurt all play across his face until he finally settles on anger.

"YOU WERE MOLESTING MY BABY SISTER RIGHT AFTER SHE RECEIVED A HEAD INJURY! WHAT KIND OF SICKO DOES THAT!" Behind him I can see a worried Hermione hiding in the corner.

"No!" Harry yells, obviously shocked that Ron thinks Harry was taking advantage of me. "Mate, she knows what she's doing, she wanted to kiss me!" Harry tries to explain, but I feel like he's only made it worse. My head pounds from all of this noise, but for once, I keep my mouth shut, letting Harry take over this argument.

"Harry, you're supposed to be my best mate! I TRUSTED YOU!" Ron continues to shout. Now it's Harry's turn to get mad.

"Ron, I am your best mate," Harry says with a frown, "but honestly, it's not your choice. And I can be your friend and Ginny's boyfriend at the same time. And obviously, you don't trust me enough to think I'm good enough for your sister. Well I am good enough!" Harry shouts, looking angrier and angrier the more he talks. As I steal a glance at him, I feel a tiny smile pull at the corners of my lips. He looks really sexy when he's all worked up like that. I like him standing up for me. For us.

"How could you do this to me, she's my sister," Ron repeats in a low growl, looking like he's going to jump Harry any second now. And by the looks of Harry, he's willing to fight back.

"Ron I want to be with him," I interject quickly.

"Shut up Ginny, this is between me and Harry," Ron yells, keeping his eyes trained on Harry.

"Ron, Ginny is a part of this whether you like it or not. I really like her," Harry says, reaching back for my hand.

"No! I forbid you," Ron yells, marching forward and breaking our hands apart.

"Ron, we've been together since New Year's," Harry shouts. Brilliant. Just brilliant. As if he wasn't angry already.

"WHAT!" Ron screams. "You can't forbid us because we're already together," Harry says, re-grasping my hand.

"NO how could you! You've betrayed me Harry Potter," Ron bellows.

"Ron, I've liked your sister for a long time now," Harry yells at him.

"That's even worse," Ron growls, curling his hands into fists.

"Ron you can't stop this," Harry says holding up our joined hands, "Stop being such and idiot and realize that you don't need to protect Ginny every second of everyday. And now that I'm her boyfriend—that's right, her boyfriend—I can protect her now. I appreciate your concern for her, but I'm not going to hurt her. I beat up Draco for her didn't I? I knew that I would get kicked out of the game but I didn't care. That's how much I like your sister."

I know it's the wrong time to be thinking this, but Harry standing up to my brother like this is incredibly sexy. And the fact that he risked Quidditch for me makes me feel like I'm glowing from the inside out. Harry's latest remarks silence Ron. His face scrunches up in anger as he thinks about what to say next.

"Wait a second," Ron growls, "All of those Quidditch practices you had together," Ron shouts, understanding flashing onto his face.

"Calm down Ron," I shout from behind Harry.

"Yes Ron, but we were going to tell you about all this," Harry says calmly.

"NO you took advantage of my sister behind my back!" Ron shouts.

"He didn't take advantage of me!" I yell, the pounding in my head driving me crazy. If anything, I took advantage of him," I shout back.

"Ron our relationship is really none of your business," Harry yells, my anger fueling him.

"It is all of my business because she's my sister," Ron shouts, still fuming.

"Ron honey, you really need to calm down," Hermione says from the corner. He turns and glares at her.

"Ginny, you don't want to date him he wears Teletubby boxers," Ron says, pointing to Harry.

My mouth falls open at this new tactic Ron is taking, and I hold back my laughter as Harry reddens with horror.

"Ron you promised!" Harry shouts.

"And you promised you'd never date my sister," Ron answers smugly.

"I never said that!" Harry growls.

"Well it was implied because best mates don't date each other's sisters," Ron replies.

"Ron I don't care what kind of underwear Harry wears, I'm still going to like him," I say, glaring at him for embarrassing my Harry, although I'm not sure if I would be able to stop myself from laughing if I saw them.

"Why can't you be happy for us like Hermione was!" Harry shouts.

"WHAT," Ron roars. Hermione shakes her head feverishly from her corner.

"Ron they forced me not to tell," Hermione stammers.

"How could you keep this from me," Ron shouts.

"I-I-they threatened me," Hermione says in a small voice.

"Yeah right," I mutter.

"You threatened my girlfriend," Ron growls, turning on Harry again.

"We did no such thing," I snap, coming to Harry's defense this time.

"Why do you have to like my sister, she doesn't even have big boobs," Ron shouts, trying to talk sense into Harry. Hey! I resent that! I see Draco shift in his bed and I'm surprised that he hasn't woken up from all this noise.

"Ron your sister is perfect," Harry says firmly, looking Ron straight in his eyes. I feel my breath catch and my cheeks flush. He said that as if it were a fact, not an opinion.

"Harry you don't want to go out with her, she's a loser, why would you want her when you can have any girl in the castle," Ron says, taking another direction in his argument.

"What the hell Ron! He wants me," I shout defensively.

"I just don't see why you have to date my sister, you know this could ruin our friendship," Ron shouts at Harry, completely ignoring me.

"Ron your being ridiculous, your sister is the most amazing girl in the world," Harry says calmly.

"So my sister is more important to you than me? Than our friendship?" Ron asks, outraged.

"Ron, your still my best mate but you—I—um—" Harry stammers.

"What he's trying to say Ronald is that he can't kiss you but he definitely can kiss Ginny," Hermione says, finishing for Harry.

"What!" Ron shouts.

"Ron you just saw us kissing, how is that shocking," I ask a little amused.

"NO it's either me or her," Ron says crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. I look over towards Harry, who keeps looking from Ron to me with a pained expression.

"Ron you can't make him choose," Hermione and I shout at the same time.

"No Ginny stay out of this, Harry need to decide who matters more," Ron growls.

"Plus, you're just scared he'll pick me instead of you," Ron says with an evil glint in his eye. What if he does choose Ron? What if I'm not important enough? How could he choose me over his best mate? Hasn't he ever heard the phrase 'bros before hos'? Not that I'm a whore.

"Ron, you're acting like a selfish child," Hermione says, frustrated.

"I'm mad at you too," Ron mutters to her.

"Ron you need to calm down, then you'll see how ridiculous your being," Hermione reasons.

"NO, Harry has to choose right now," Ron shouts glaring at me. I really don't want to ruin Harry's friendship with my brother.

"Its okay," I say pulling away from Harry with a pang in my chest. But he stops me, and instead pulls me closer.

"Real friends don't make each other choose," Harry growls in a way that I would find incredibly sexy in any other situation.

"Really? Her!" Ron shouts, kicking a bed and storming out. Hermione looks torn between staying and going, but decides to stays put.

"I'll try to calm him down later when he stops being mad at me," Hermione says calmly.

"You didn't have to do that," I say to Harry, smiling despite myself.

"Yes actually, I did," he says sweetly, resting his forehead against mine.

"I hate to ruin your moment but I have to ask: why teletubby boxers?" Hermione asks, smiling. Harry just shakes his head, a tint of red coming back to his cheeks.

"Dudley got them for Christmas but he refused to wear them so I got them instead."

"You'll have to show me sometime," I say with a wink.

"Really Ginny I'm right here," Hermione shrieks, waving her arms around as if to keep the sound waves of my comment away from her.

"I'm not the only one with embarrassing secrets," Harry says directly at Hermione with a huge smile.

"You promised" Hermione says shakily.

"Ginny did your best friend ever tell you who her first crush was," Harry asks beaming. I shake my head, knowing that whatever he's going to say will result in major blackmail points.

Hermione sighs loudly and dramatically. "Fine Harry, tell her. But I'll just tell her about the stuff you stole."

"What stuff," I ask looking at Harry expectantly.

"Thanks a lot Hermione," Harry mutters. "Ginny, before Hermione was friends with Ron she had the biggest crush on none other than Draco Malfoy," he says pointing at the snoring boy across the hospital wing. I gasp in shock, looking with disgust at the ferret-like boy in the opposite bed. I burst into giggles when I look over at Hermione's beet-red face.

"What the hell Hermione! What could you have possibly seen in _that_? Does Ron know about this," I ask in bewilderment. She remains silent and avoids making eye contact.

"I'll take that as a no," Harry says smugly.

"You suck, you swore you'd never tell," Hermione growls.

"You made fun of my boxers," Harry says defensively.

"Ginny, Harry steals your drawings," Hermione blurts out.

"What," I ask, looking at Harry's pink face.

"Uncool," Harry mutters to Hermione, but doesn't deny it. If it was anyone other than Harry I would be creeped out but because it's him, I think it's the sweetest thing ever. I smile at him. He's adorable when he's embarrassed.

"Hermione lets stop now before Ginny knows all of our secrets," Harry mumbles.

"You have more secrets," I ask surprised.

"Of course Ginny," Hermione says "but I'm gonna go check on Ron," she says with a wave, walking out of the hospital wing.

"You have more secrets," I ask again, refusing to let it go, trying to be seductive. I rub his arm and pull him closer. He looks at me surprised.

"Ginny really, you think you can seduce my secrets out of me?" But he doesn't look bothered by the idea.

"So you steal my doodles," I ask, batting my eyelashes.

"Um yeah, I think you have a lot of potential. They can become so much more than doodles. And I love that they carry so much of your personality. Is that a bad thing," Harry asks nervously.

"Not at all," I say, my lips inching closer to his. His lips meet mine in an instant. It's a bit awkward with him leaning over the side of the bed, but even so, it's still amazing.

"Ahem," a soft voice breaks us out of our kiss. We look up to find Madame Pomfrey looking mortified. I guess it's not every day that she finds students frolicking on a hospital bed.

"Mister Potter what are you doing to Ms Weasley," she shrieks.

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey" Harry mumbles.

"She has a concussion, she's not in her right state of mind," she says, fussing around with my head.

"I knew what I was doing," I protest. Madame Pomfrey just snorts. Harry moves to sit on the opposite side of the bed.

"Potter you don't have to stay," Madame Pomfrey says.

"I don't mind," Harry says, running his fingers along my calf. Madame Pomfrey looks over but chooses not to say anything.

"Can I leave soon," I whine.

"You hit your head really hard," she says, feeling my head for lumps. I let out a gasp of pain when she touches the back of my head.

"Can't you just give me a spell or something to fix it," I ask. Harry shakes his head, amused.

"Here" she says, flicking her wand. I feel the pain die down but there's still an uncomfortable throbbing. "Your head isn't healed, but it won't hurt you anymore. With time and lots of rest, you should be fine in a couple of days.

"Can I go now," I ask impatiently, looking at Harry.

"I guess," she says, handing me my Quidditch robes. "Let me just," she starts, pulling the curtain around my bed shut and walking out. I push myself up and grab the bed. For a second, I feel slightly dizzy, but after a while, I gain my balance again. I'm just about to lift my shirt off when I look over at Harry. He's staring at me wide-eyed.

"What," I ask, breaking him out of his trance.

"I, uh, I'll wait out here," he mumbles, disappearing behind the curtains. I quickly get up from bed and strip off my clothes, I wonder if Harry can see my silhouette through the curtain. I throw on my robes and come out from the curtains to find Harry staring out the window.

"Hey," I say hugging him from behind.

"So what do you want to do," Harry asks, throwing an arm around me.

"Well I wanna get out of these robes," I say, pulling at my filthy Quidditch robes.

"Let's go to the common room," Harry says, leading me towards the common room with his arm wrapped around my waist to support me just in case I get dizzy again. A few girls stare as we pass by them. I can only imagine the rumors that are going to start. Well at least people aren't going to think Harry is gay anymore.

When we walk into the common room all eyes turn to us, except Ron's. His eyes are glued to the parchment in front of him as he scratches away furiously. When he looks up to see why the room is silent, he frowns and storms up the stairs, leaving Hermione on the couch.

"I'll be right back," I whisper to Harry and head up to my room. I exchange my Quidditch robes for school robes and turn to leave when Hermione bursts through the door.

"Hello," I say smiling.

"You have a problem," she says plopping down on my bed.

"But I haven't done anything wrong," I whine, joining her.

"Ron seems to think so. He wrote your Mum this," she says, holding out a piece of paper.

"What is that," I ask, snatching the parchment.

"That is a copy of the letter Ron is sending to your Mum as we speak," Hermione says frustrated. "Read it" she urges. So I do:

_Dear Mum,_

_Its Ron, I have sum terrible news for you. Ginny is dating Harry. I know Mum try to contain your outrage, it's a terrible thing and Ginny won't listen to me. I caugt them this morning on a hospital bed. i'm just very disappointed in them. I told her to break up with him but she refused! I'm her beg big brother and he she shood lisen to me cuz I know whats best for her. AS you can see, this news about Ginny is worse than me getting a girl pregnant. You should punish Ginny immediately and make her break up with Harry so my life can go back to nurmal normal._

_Yourfavorite son,_

_Ron_

_Ps: can you send this to Charlie? Maybe he can talk some sence into Ginny._

"This is bad," I say when I finish reading his letter.

"Ginny I'm not sure how your Mum is going to handle this," Hermione answers.

"Maybe she'll be happy," I say weakly.

"In your dreams, your mother hates being the last to know stuff," Hermione says, shaking her head.

"What if I send my own letter," I suggest.

"No Ron's will get there first," Hermione answers.

"This is bad news, Mum doesn't think clearly when she's emotional," I say, trying to think of a solution.

"Maybe you can wait it out," Hermione suggests, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe we're over-reacting and Mum will just not care," I reason.

"When Lavender's legs come together," Hermione snorts. I giggle.

"Maybe your Mum will be distracted by Ron's horrible spelling."

"Maybe Harry has a suggestion."

"You just want to see him, don't you?" Hermione asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," I say, skipping out of the room. When I reach the common room I spy Harry sitting on a couch near Ron. But Ron's not paying any attention to him, he's with his baby mama.

"Hermione do you want to hang out with me and Harry," I ask.

"Hmm hang out with you two making kissy faces at each other, or listen to Lavender drone on and on about her unborn child," Hermione says, holding her hands out, weighing the options.

She shrugs her shoulders and follows me over to Harry. I sit down next to him and he casually throws an arm over me.

"So what's Ron doing with her," Hermione says breaking our comfortable silence.

"Oh it's really interesting, Lavender wants to discuss baby names," Harry says, shaking his head.

"What's the best one she's suggested so far," I ask.

"Um, that would be Drizzle. I wasn't aware they were having a black baby," Harry says chuckling to himself.

"Harry don't be so racist," Hermione scolds.

"At least they're not naming it something stupid like Lavender Junior," I add.

"Has Ron suggested anything," Hermione asks.

"Um no, he just grunts if he likes one she suggests," Harry says, looking over.

"How come Draco isn't helping," I ask. Both Hermione and Harry shake their heads at me.

"Still at the hospital wing," Harry answers, smiling.

"So how many detentions did you get," I ask.

"Oh just a week, but it was worth it," Harry says, cracking his knuckles and grinning.

"I almost forgot," Hermione says, pulling out the letter and handing it to Harry.

"We sort of have a problem," I add. Harry looks at it and starts reading it. When he's finished he exhales loudly.

"Why is he so stupid," Harry growls.

"He's not stupid," Hermione says, trying to defend Ron.

"Any idea of what we can do," I ask.

"Nope," Harry says sullenly.

"Maybe your Mum won't freak out, I mean she didn't when Ron told her about the thongs," he adds blushing.

"Harry this is different," Hermione says.

"Well you probably can't do anything now, your Mum has probably already gotten the letter," Harry says with a shrug.

"What do you mean," Hermione asks.

"He probably used a priority owl knowing Ron," Harry answers.

"Well should I write her something to explain that our relationship isn't as bad as Ron is making it sound," I ask.

"No you should let her digest Ron's letter before you send her a letter," Hermione says.

"Ron messed up our whole evening," I say with a sigh.

"What do you mean," Hermione asks, eyeing the both of us.

"Nothing, just that we were going to celebrate our official couple-dom before all of this started," I say, winking at Harry.

"We were?" he asks, looking at me skeptically.

"Yup, but thanks to hot head over there, now I have to worry about Mum," I answer.

"You don't have to worry about your Mum tonight," Hermione says reasonably.

"Oh yes I do," I say, pointing at McGonagall who has just entered the common room.

"Weasleys, Granger, and Potter, I need you four in my office at once," she commands impatiently. I glance over at Ron and he looks thrilled. I wonder what Mum did. Maybe she sent a howler or maybe she used the Floo Network and stuck her head into the fireplace to talk to us.

I get up and follow McGonagall to her office with Harry behind me and Hermione at my side.

"Well maybe this will teach you not to go out with my friends," Ron growls as we walk.

"Ron it's not her fault," Hermione reasons.

"My sister and best mate should have known better," he grumbles as he walks. We all file into the door that McGonagall is holding open. I can honestly say that I'm completely shocked when Mum comes running towards me and Harry and pulls us into a hug.

"Uh Mum? Are you feeling okay?" I ask, startled.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry asks, surprised.

"Well dears, I got Ron's letter and I just had to come down here at once," she says. "Oh and Harry dear, Professor McGonagall told me how you defended Ginny when that horrid Malfoy boy hurt her and I can't be prouder," she beams.

"But you're not mad?" I ask.

"Not at you" she answers, turning to Ron and glaring.

"How could you get her pregnant," she yells, pointing at Hermione. "I thought I taught you two all of the contraception spells," Mum adds on.

Hermione gasps and Ron looks pale.

"Although I can't say I'm not too mad at you dear, after all, your baby will be so smart," Mum continues.

"It's not her Mum… It's Lavender," Ron squeaks. The silence in the room is like the eye of a storm, a warning that things are about to take a turn for the worst.

"WHAT!" Mum shrieks, causing the throbbing to return to my head.

"I didn't mean to!" Ron shouts.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID," Mum yells back.

"But Mum, you were just excited for another grandchild," Ron squeaks weakly.

"NOT A GRANDCHILD FROM THAT SLUT!" Mum shouts.

"But Mum," Ron whines.

"But nothing Ronald! This is so irresponsible of you! Why can't you be more like your sister," Mum scolds. I look over at Hermione, and see that she's almost bursting with laughter.

"Mum," Ron pleads helplessly.

"Ginny why don't you take your friends and leave us alone. Your brother and I need to have a discussion," Mum says evilly. I take their hands and pull them out of the office. Once I shut the door I slump against the wall.

"And you were nervous about your Mum," Harry says, shaking his head and joining Hermione's laughter.

-o-O-o-

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, I know, I'm sorry! It took forever to put this up, but it's up now! Know with winter break starting, I don't think the next chapter will be late, but if this ever happens again where a chapter is late, please check my profile for information. So now their relationship is finally revealed! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Oh and a big thank you to Y who just spent the past 4 hours editing so that we could put this up right away!**

**-M**

**To Calliope Lev: Thank you! Haha, I looovveee long reviews so you go ahead and write as much as you want! Y promises to pay attention to the "I vs Me" situation more and she's thankful that cleared that up :D **

**As for why Harry is such a slacker…well, I have my reasons for that, you'll see if you stick to the story. But in this story Voldemort's already dead so Harry doesn't have to chase him down anymore, he has room to slack now :D**

**Thank you for loving my work! You rock! Haha but your email didn't show up, so if you want to, post it again but put spaces in between the letters so that the system doesn't cut it out. **

**To Becca: I know you review a lot but I can never respond to it because you don't have an account, but thank you! Your reviews always bring a smile to my face, especially when you guess what's going to happen next. It helps me figure out if I'm being too predictable :D**


	19. Ron's Revenge

**Chapter 19: Ron's Revenge**

The next day I wake up to find Hermione's face smiling at mine. I immediately shut my eyes. "What are you doing here," I groan into my pillow which she has surprisingly not stolen yet.

"I just thought you should know that your mother left after she had a chat with Lavender," Hermione says beaming.

"I'm presuming it was more of a yelling fest," I respond; Mum has never really liked Dragon Dung.

"I don't know, Ron won't talk about it but from the look on his face it was pretty bad. Now come on Ginny you can't stay in bed all day, you have classes," Hermione says, pulling me out of bed.

"Um, concussion", I remind her, pointing at my head.

"Shut up Ginny, I know Madam Pomfrey mended it yesterday," she says. I remember how the pain faded from my skull the other day, damn it! Now I have to go to class today. "I know it worked Ginny so don't even bother faking it" Hermione warns, throwing robes at me. I throw them on making sure that none of my underwear is visible and smile at her.

"So how angry is Ron that his plan didn't work," I ask cautiously. Hermione stares off into space as if she doesn't want to answer my question.

"Um well it's not so much a yelling anger, it's more of a silent but deadly anger," Hermione answers.

"Did you just call my brother a fart?" I ask, smiling. Hermione just smiles and follows me out of the Common Room to the Great Hall.

"Yes, yes I did," She answers with a smirk. When I enter the Great Hall my eyes find Harry's immediately and he smiles when he sees me. I grin from ear to ear and walk faster than normal to reach him quicker. I kiss his cheek and sit down next to him.

Hermione looks between us and Ron who is sitting at the other end of the table with his head buried in a charms book and a constipated look upon his face. Has the world come to an end? Ron must be throwing himself into his studies to distract himself from Harry and his baby mama drama. I wonder if he even told Mum that the baby might not be his.

"Ginny, Earth to Ginny, did you hear a word that came out of my mouth?" Harry asks waving a hand in front of my face. "Is your head okay," he questions with a look of concern.

I shrug my shoulders. "Sorry, it's just Ron looks so frustrated," I answer, looking over at my brother. Hermione is sitting next to him talking but I don't think he's paying much attention.

"So Ginny, as I was saying, would you like to have dinner with me tonight," Harry asks, picking up a piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth once he's finished speaking.

"Don't I eat dinner with you every night?" I ask, confused and sipping pumpkin juice.

Harry shakes his head in amusement. "No I meant like as in a date that is a dinner not at the Great Hall with everyone, just us," Harry says, stumbling on his words. Why is he so nervous? Like I would say no to him.

"Of course I would love to Harry," I say, smiling. I'm about to say more when an owl lands right in front of me. I look at the strange black owl with a letter in its beak. I fish out a sickle from my pocket and exchange it for the letter. Within seconds the letter is on the table and the owl has flown away.

"What's that?" Harry asks distracted from our discussing our date-like dinner. His eyes are glued to the letter. Maybe he fears that Mum changed her mind and sent a howler to yell at us. But I seriously doubt that is the case because she seemed so thrilled the other night. I rip open the letter and read the contents.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Mum just sent me a copy of Ron's letter. Sorry it took me awhile to decipher it. But congratulations, I'm happy that you finally told Ron, well sort of. Mum sent me a letter gushing about how proud she is that her daughter is dating the most fabulous wizard in the entire world._

_I am beyond disappointed in Ron; I always assumed I would have a child before him. At first I couldn't really complain, because I thought that at least the baby would have Hermione's brains. But no, he had to go and knock up Lavender. I've never really liked her and now I'm going to be related to her. Remember Ginny, no locked doors with Potter. Just because I approve of him does not mean I need another niece or nephew._

_Best Wishes, Your Favorite Brother,_

_Charlie_

_P.S My hair is growing back wonderfully since Mum is far, far, away from me._

I pass the note to Harry smiling. He smiles too when he gets to the part about Hermione being the mother. "Why does everyone assume Hermione is the mother?" Harry asks, returning the letter to me.

"It's funny because Hermione doesn't even want to sleep with him," I answer, shoving the letter into my bag. I wish I could show Hermione right now but she's leaving for class with Ron who has finally put that book away and doesn't look exactly peachy.

"So dinner tonight," I say getting back to the original subject and getting up from the table. Harry grabs my hand and pulls me towards my class.

"Yes dinner around say eight," Harry says nervously. I nod and we walk the rest of the way to class in comfortable silence, swinging our hands in the space where they are intertwined. We stop when we reach the dungeons.

"Tonight, don't forget Ginny," he warns before kissing me and turning away.

And that's when I see it. A purple blob trailing behind Harry.

"Harry!" I call out, chasing after the blob.

"Did you want another kiss?" he jokes, cocking an eyebrow at me with a grin. I hold out the Teletubby that was following him down the hall. "Where'd you get that," he asks, looking at it with disgust.

"It was following you," I respond, holding out the little plush doll. Harry takes it immediately and searches it for clues.

"There's no point in searching it. It's pretty obvious that my idiot brother sent it after you," I reassure him, trying the calm him down.

"That's what I'm worried about, this can't just be it, it must do some greater harm than just following me around," Harry replies looking worried.

"It's just Ron, what's he going to be able to do? And you know Hermione won't help him," I say, trying to reason with him.

"When he sets his mind to something he can do some pretty crazy things," Harry warns before throwing the doll away. "Go to class but be on the lookout, this is just the tip of the iceberg," he says before kissing me once more and leaving for his class.

I check behind me for any creep objects trailing behind me before walking into Potions. I take my usual seat next to Luna.

"Hello Ginny," she says dreamily.

"Hey Luna, what's new?" I ask. I would welcome any distraction to get me to stop thinking about Ron and his evil plans.

"Oh nothing much, I just tried this new smoothie, it's a really sweet drink that is supposed to help you sense good omens and it tastes fabulous," she drones, going on and on about this drink. Just then, Snape billows into the classroom looking as happy as always. Which is not at all.

"Today we will be making the Draught of Peace, you have until the end of class and then I will inspect your work," Snape snaps before turning to sit at his desk.

I grab my books and gather the necessary ingredients. Then I get to work while continuing to listen to Luna explain the benefits of this mysterious beverage. I follow the directions to the letter and I can't help but smile when Snape looks down at me approvingly.

"Nice job Ms. Weasley, I had no idea your kind could brew potions," Snape says snidely.

"Of course you didn't, it's not like you teach anyways Snake Breath," I say before I clamp my hands over my mouth in a lame attempt to stuff the words back in before they reach his old demented ears. Why did I just say that?

"Excuse me Ms. Weasley I must have heard you incorrectly," Snape says, glaring down at me.

"No I'm pretty sure you heard me correctly. But I would understand if you didn't since your almost as old as Dumbledore," I say before I can stop myself. Shit shit shit, what's wrong with me?

Snape looks down at me with fire behind his eyes. A hush comes over the room as everyone stares from Snape to me, wondering what his reaction will be. Suddenly, Luna giggles, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me Ms. Lovegood do you find something funny?" Snape growls.

"I sense a disturbance in the peace, here Sir, drink some of my potion," Luna says, holding up a ladle and smiling at him as if they're best friends. He smacks the ladle out of her hand, splashing the potion all over both Luna and I.

"NO! Everyone, OUT! Fifty points from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!" He yells before stalking away to his office.

I rush out of the room, tossing everything into my bag and dumping the potion in the sink before Snape changes his mind and decides to give me detention for life. Or worse, call Mum.

Merlin's beard, what was that? It must be Ron's doing! He must have hit me with a truth charm this morning when I wasn't looking! That must be why he had his head buried in his charms book. Oh no, am I going to be like this for the whole entire day? I keep my mouth shut as I pass by a crowd of people and rush towards History of Magic.

I take my seat near the back, hoping that no one will prompt me to speak. No such luck. Colin Creevy decides to sit down next to me and stare at me with wide eyes.

"So you're dating Potter?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Yes Colin," I answer retrieving some parchment for notes.

"Is he a good kisser," Colin blurts out. He starts to turn the color of my hair and slumps down in his seat.

I can feel it coming. "I don't see how that is any of your business Colin," I snap, unable to hold back what I'm thinking. "You need to hop off, he doesn't play for your team. And if he did what makes you think he would choose you? He hangs around Ron, like, twenty-four seven, obviously he would be all over Ron if he was gay," I snap once more as I rummage around my bag for a quill. I hate Ron. Colin shrinks down lower in his seat and he looks as if he's about to cry. I feel bad but there's nothing I can do to take back my words and telling him the situation would just be too long and complicated. Plus, it is the truth….

I still can't find a stupid quill. I've just about had it when my hand comes across a bunch of feathers. I pull it out of my bag and gasp as I survey the remains of all of my quills, including my favorite quill. As soon as I think it, the word is out of my mouth.

"FUCK!" I exclaim loudly. This is becoming a real problem.

"Ms. Weasley, I will not tolerate such language in my classroom," Binns reprimands, glaring at me. "Fifty points from Gryffindor," he shouts.

"Fuck this shit, that's one hundred points today," I yell before I covering my mouth and running out of the classroom before it can get any worse.

I pass several girls in the hall. They look at me and put their heads together. "What are you looking at," I bark, not even bothering to control the charm anymore.

I enter the Common Room and spy Hermione on the couch. "You will never believe what's happened to me," I sigh exasperatedly, joining her on the couch.

"Stop," she demands, holding out her hand to silence me. "I have terrible news," Hermione exclaims. "You won't believe this; Ron told me that he doesn't want to have sex with me, EVER! I don't know what to do! Like, should I tie him to the bed or is that seen as rape? I don't know what to do! He said he never wants to have sex again so he never has children ever again! This is so bad! If he never has sex again how will he be able to be happy? We won't be able to grow old together because we'll end up like one of those cranky old couples, all lonely and annoyed with each other and then we'll start to hate each other and then we'll get a divorce! And then we'll NEVER be sisters," Hermione says all in one breath, a crazed, panicked look in her eyes.

"Hermione! SHUT. UP. Why do you even care about my brother and sex! Last time I checked you didn't even want it so what is the big deal? This is what you wanted in the first place so calm the FUCK down!" I shout back at her. Oh man, the spell is definitely not helping the situation.

"B-but I don't know what's wrong with me, aren't I attractive to him anymore," Hermione wails.

"Hermione get a grip, you don't need Ron to have sex anyways, you're perfectly capable. But if you really want Ron to have sex with you, just call him Ronald". The words are out of my mouth before I can even control myself.

Hermione turns and looks at me with a shocked expression on her face. "H-how did you know that he likes that," she stammers. "He's only told me that once, and you weren't there. Tell me you weren't there Ginny," she says desperately.

Crap.

Now I have to explain myself. "Well you see, I kind of was," I say slowly. "Me and Harry were in Ron's room…and we heard you guys coming so Harry pushed me under the bed and then I couldn't escape because it was too late and you guys started doing things and I might of heard some things," I spill out, finally getting the whole thing off my chest.

Hermione's expression turns to one of horror. "Ginny why didn't you say something! Why didn't you just come out!"

"How would I have explained myself to Ron. What was I supposed to say 'Oh hey Ron, I'm just hanging out under your bed, no big deal," I say sarcastically.

"I would have come up with something but you didn't have to hide under the bed and hear all of that. Ginny this is beyond embarrassing," Hermione continues, distraught.

"Hermione what would you have said to Ron, Hermione" I say, rolling my eyes.

"I don't know!" Hermione yells, "But anything would have been better than you being there," she continues placing her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't choose to get pushed under the bed," I say exasperatedly.

Before Hermione can respond, someone the size of a beached whale joins us on the couch. I look over to see the face of none other than Dragon Dung.

"Hi Ginny," she pants, lowering herself cautiously to sit beside me.

"No and I would like to keep it that way," I respond quickly, hoping that she'll leave. She doesn't take my hint and scoots closer to me. Her gigantic belly is almost touching. Her spawn is almost touching me!

"If it's okay with you, I think I'll just wait for Ronald right here," she says, making herself comfortable before I can object. I look over at Hermione as she shoves her face into a book. I wonder if she's thinking about how Ron likes it when she uses his full name. I wonder if Lavender knows that that turns him on…. I shiver with disgust and look up at Dragon Dung.

I grit my teeth and try to think of anything else other than how annoyed I am with her presence. I really need to tell Hermione about Ron's spell but I doubt she's coming out of her book anytime soon. I glare at her because she's not going to help me get rid of Lavender.

"So I was thinking of baby names," Lavender says, rubbing her enormous belly. Is it possible that she could be having six babies? Maybe the baby inherited a huge head from Ron.

"So my favorite is Lavender Junior, I figure it will work for a boy or a girl," she continues.

I try to ignore her nonsense about baby names for all two seconds before I explode. "No baby wants to be called Lavender Junior! Do you really want to give the baby a harder time in life, it's already gonna have a sucky childhood with you as its mother," I exclaim.

Suddenly Lavender bursts into tears. "How could you say that," she squeaks through sobs. I feel bad for a second and then I'm mad again. Stupid Ron, how dare he put me under a spell!

I look over at Hermione and she's giggling. "What has gotten into you," she asks, looking wide eyed at Lavender's receding back.

"Your fucking boyfriend cast a spell on me that makes me say everything that is on my mind," I shout at her.

She immediately stops giggling and frowns "Ginny watch your language".

"I can't, were you not listening!" I say, frustrated.

"Ginny relax it will wear off, and you have to admit, if you were the one to do this to him, you would be laughing your ass off," she says, trying to reason with me.

"No I wouldn't because he would just be talking about your boobs," I respond immediately.

"After the problem I'm having, I would really enjoy that," Hermione says winking.

Harry walks into the room and comes over to me with a picnic basket on his arm. "Hey you, ready for our date?" he asks.

"Yes, and might I say you're looking mighty fine today," I say before I can control myself.

Harry winks at me and continues to speak. "I was thinking we could have a picnic near the Black Lake".

"I have to warn you Harry, Ginny has been really honest today," Hermione says, winking at me.

"I can't control what I'm saying which is why I told you that you were looking fine," I mumble.

"It's okay I enjoy people telling me that I look fabulous," Harry says, holding an arm out to me. I take it and walk with him out of the Common Room. We pass Ron as we leave and I pull Harry away quickly before he can do anymore damage.

"How was your day," I ask curiously.

"Not good, every second I turned around Ron left a new surprise for me," Harry grumbles. "First the stupid teletubby wouldn't stop following me, no matter where I put it. Then he changed the language of all my text books to Spanish and I don't understand Spanish. And for some reason whenever I leave the castle, owls poop on me," He continues, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"And you decided to take me outside the castle for our date, thanks," I say, teasing him.

He ignores my snarky comment and leads me out of the castle to a secluded tree across from the Black Lake. He sets the basket down and flicks his wand; suddenly a blanket appears beneath the tree with lit candles of different heights surrounding it. I can't help but smile at how corny and sweet it all is.

"Did you pick a tree so the birds wouldn't be able to poop on us," I ask, smiling.

"I locked them up in the owlery, so they won't be able to get us," he says, pulling me down to the blanket. The blanket seems to have a charm on it that keeps our surroundings warm, kind of like it was at New Year's.

He pulls out the food and lays it out on the blanket. "I guess the house elves were busy this afternoon," I comment.

"Hey I resent that. How do you know I didn't make it," He says, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Because I wouldn't wanna eat it if you made it," I say jokingly.

"I can cook edible food," He responds, pouting.

"Merlin, if you keep sticking your lip out like that, I won't be able to stop what I do next," I say, blushing as the words escape my lips.

I reach for sandwich before I can say anything else. Harry is a great wizard, but Harry is also a guy and I know he wouldn't be able to make anything as delicious as the elves can. He follows my lead and begins shoving food in his gorgeous mouth.

"Harry did you know you're very sexy when you eat," I say matter-of-factly.

"W-what," Harry stammers.

"And also, when you were defending me when Ron first found out about us, I thought that was incredibly sexy. I don't know how I kept myself from jumping you," I say, unable to control myself. Harry stares at me blankly.

I feel my blush grow deeper and deeper on my cheeks as his emerald eyes scan my face and travel down slowly.

"Do you like what you s-" I start, but am cut off by Harry's mouth crashing into mine. His arms wrap around my waist immediately and the bottom lip that I had been aching to feel on my own now has my own bottom lip in a vice grip, trapping it between his own.

My heart and head are both pounding as my hands grasp at chunks of his hair. His tongue pokes at my lips and I happily welcome it in, shivering as his hands clutch at my shirt, revealing it to the warm air. He finally releases my lips and lowers me on to my back, kissing my neck and making slow circles with his tongue.

"Harry that feels so good," I pant, the blush deepening. I would never say things like this normally. "You're lips are so soft," I continue.

He only chuckles against my throat, his lips turning up at the corners. "That tickles!" I giggle, tugging at his hair a bit. I look up at him and find his Adam's apple inches away, waiting for my lips. I quickly leave wet kisses down his chin and throat, enjoying how his Adam's apple moves with every breath.

My hands reach under his shirt and I sit up so that I can get a better view of the ripples of his stomach. It's my turn to push him onto his back with a giggle as I wrestle his shirt over his head. He laughs as I toss the shirt to the side, just barely missing a candle.

"Be careful Ginny, you don't want to start a fire," he laughs as I eagerly go back to kissing his neck.

"It wouldn't matter, it's already getting super hot in here," I say, as I straddle his hips and pull off my own shirt. His eyes widen as he stares up at me. I grab his hands and make him palm my boobs. "Are they palm-sized? Do they qualify as Potter-boobs?" I whisper into his ear, smirking as his cheeks flush and he blinks several times, looking from where I'm holding his hands to my face.

"G-Ginny," he stutters out.

"Ssshh," I hush him, kissing his lips to silence him before trailing down his neck to his chest, and across his hard-rock abs, making sure to kiss every single inch of his body. When I reach his pants, I look up at him with a grin as I watch a bulge form in his pants. Giggling, I make sure to brush my hands against it before sitting back up and wiggling against it, laughing as he moans loudly and grabs my hips, trying to still them.

"Stop teasing me," he groans out.

"No," I say with a smirk, "I like seeing you all flushed and vulnerable to my touch," I say with a smirk, wiggling some more.

"Ginnyyy," he gasps, warning me. I finally stop torturing him and reach behind my back, releasing the clasp of my bra and throwing it to the side.

I smirk some more as Harry clinches his fists at his side, unsure of whether he's allowed to touch them.

Suddenly, he flips us over so that I'm under him and begins kissing down my chest, making my shudder as his lips brush against my nipples.

"You never answered," I pant out, "Are they Potter-boobs?"

"Definitely…*kiss*…Potter….*kiss*….boobs…." he says between kisses, suddenly taking them into his mouth. My back arcs as I run my hands through his hair and across his back, unable to speak. His tongue is brushing, licking, circling around my nipples and I can barely breathe from the sensation, much less speak.

He pulls his head back up and slowly kisses me, resting his body between my legs where I can definitely feel the evidence of his "lightning bolt".

"Ginny, you are so beautiful," he whispers against my lips, his hands making swirls down my sides and along my waistband. "I love the freckles that trail your entire body," he continues, looking down my naked torso. I blush as his eyes survey me and I know what words are going to come out next.

"They keep going ya know," I say back, biting my lip as he shifts slightly at my words.

"So do you want to stay out here a bit longer," Harry says, slightly panting, sitting up and pulling me onto his lap.

"As long as we can do that again," I answer, nuzzling my head into the area between his neck and shoulder.

"Should I get the cloak?" Harry asks, reaching for his shirt.

"I'll go get it," I volunteer, not wanting to see his gorgeous body covered. "Where is it," I ask, pulling my clothes back on.

"It's in my trunk, but be careful with Ron." He kisses me for luck and I run toward the castle.

I quickly make my way to Gryffindor tower. I give the Fat Lady the password and run up to Harry's trunk, nearly knocking Dean over in the process. I don't even bother apologizing because I don't feel like exploding on him and all I want to do is get back to Harry.

I reach the trunk and immediately find the cloak. It's spread out on top of Harry's trunk with a note on it. I pick up the note and read it.

_Deer Potter,_

_You have displeezd me by dating my sister, Ginny. Injoy yor poopy invezubilitie clook._

_Ron_

I angrily crumple the note up and stomp downstairs, holding the cloak an arm's length away from me. I make my way to Ron and I can feel my face heating up with rage.

"RON" I yell and he looks up with a scared expression on his face.

"Yes," he says gulping.

"You did not destroy Harry's invisibility cloak," I growl, standing on my tippy toes so I can glare at him in the eye.

His only response is to look from me to the cloak and back again.

"Ron I have had it up to here with you," I say reaching above my head. "I will date whoever I want to date and you will deal with it. You will not put fucking honesty charms on me and you most certainly will not destroy my boyfriend's property with owl poop," I yell louder, looking at the poop-covered cloak with disgust.

"I-I was just trying to protect you," he stammers.

"I don't need fucking protection. Harry is a great guy, you should know, he's your best friend," I growl.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to use that charm on you," Ron mumbles. Hermione smacks his arm and I am fuming.

"It wasn't a good idea, do you realize how much I have said today! No, you don't. I'm saying everything that's on my mind. How would you feel if it was you, Ron. How would you feel if I told the entire Common Room about the magazine you made with Hermione's face! WOULD YOU WANT THE ENTIRE COMMON ROOM TO KNOW THAT YOU MASTURBATE TO A PICTURE OF HERMIONE," I scream at him before clamping my hand over my mouth.

Crap.

Ron's face reddens as the rest of the Common Room bursts into laughter. Hermione shrinks behind Ron and I can't help but feel bad.

"I'm just gonna go," I mumble and run out of the Common Room. I run as fast as I can until I reach Harry. I collapse into his lap.

"Ginny what's wrong," he asks, concern coating his face as his arms wrap around me.

I silently hold out the cloak and the note as my eyes start to brim with tears. This entire day has just been too much. The spell, the cloak, the pranks, being rude to everyone, I'm so sick of it.

"Don't worry about that, there's a spell to clean it. What else happened," he asks, still worried.

"I accidently told the entire house about how Ron uses a picture of Hermione to masturbate," I say into Harry's bare shoulder.

"It'll be okay," Harry says, stroking my hair in an attempt to calm me down. It seems to be working as my breathing becomes more even. I pull back to look into his green eyes and then I kiss him. His hands reach up to wipe my tears and brush my hair back as I continue to draw his bottom lip into my mouth.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat, clearing me out of my Harry-induced trance. I look up and see the dark outline of none other than Snape. Harry stiffens when he sees that it is Snape and quickly reaches for his shirt.

"I was informed by your brother that you two were out here," Snape sneers.

Harry quickly clamps a hand over my mouth to keep me from saying anything.

"Sorry Sir," Harry mumbles.

"Come on up to the castle, you both have detention for being out late. Oh and fifty points from Gryffindor, each," Snape says evilly.

I try to say something to protest but Harry's hand clamps down harder on my mouth, keeping me from doing any more damage. I continue to mumble insults towards Snape while Harry leads me to the castle.

"Ginny shut up," he pleads. But I can't stop thanks to my brother's stupid charm. Harry sighs and pulls me towards the Common Room. He doesn't remove his hand until we are safely inside the Common Room and away from Snape.

"Sorry," I mumble once my mouth is free. Before I can apologize his lips are on mine, silencing me effectively. I melt into him until he pulls away.

"Goodnight Ginny, I had a lovely time aside from Snape interrupting us. Get some sleep, I'll deal with Ron in the morning," he assures me and walks toward his room, probably to go clean off my—I mean his—cloak.

I walk toward my room happy that I survived this day and even happier when I remember my experience with Harry. It can only get better from here I try to assure myself. I check to see that Hermione is asleep; I don't want to face her wrath at the moment so I go to my room to get ready to sleep.

I go to grab something to wear and I am horrified when I don't find my clothes. In place of my normal shirts are turtlenecks and in place of my skirts and normal pants are waist high pants. It looks like someone replaced my trunk. But after a day with the spell, this is nothing. It's not a big deal, I try to reassure myself.

I am terribly wrong when I go to change my slightly damp underwear and am met with only granny panties. All of my thongs gone, probably destroyed by Ron. Damn him!

This means war. If he wants to play this game, then it's on, and he better watch out because this is the last straw.

**A/N: Heyy Everyone! We missed you so so so so so much and it's great to be back! Sorry for the long wait, we had to take a break for school. But now we're back! We hope that after the wait, this chapter didn't disappoint, we had a lot of fun with it! Let us know what you think!**

**ALSO, a big big shout out to HarryandGinnyfoeva: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! We are so sorry for not being able to deliver on your birthday and we felt so so so bad for it but we hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Thank you to all the readers who didn't give up on this story and kept bugging us about it, we really appreciated it guys and it pushed us to get this chapter out as soon as we finished school. Love you guys lots!**

**Enjoy**

**-M & Y**


	20. A Sticky Situation

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

**Chapter Twenty: A Sticky Situation**

**-o-O-o-**

Today is the day. I wake up with ease, unlike my usually reluctant self. Today is the day Ron gets what's coming to him. I briefly imagine what Harry and I discussed last night and smile before getting dressed. I'm channeling my inner Draco as I catch my sneer in the bathroom mirror. I hurry over to Hermione's dorm before she can ruin my plan. With a quick swish of my wand I bind her to her bed. Then I notice a pretty, black shirt neatly laid out on her trunk and quickly exchange it with the outdated grandma shirt I am currently wearing. After straightening up, I shake her awake.

"Ginny what the hell," she grumbles as she struggles to get out of her bed.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I ask while conjuring up some porridge. Hermione shakes her head vigorously. I take the spoon and shove it into her mouth before she can protest.

"Ginny I can feed myself," Hermione complains as she tries and fails to get up.

"No actually you can't," I answer matter-of-factly and shove another spoon in her mouth. "Sorry Hermione but I can't let you up for a bit," I say smiling evilly. "Here comes the Hogwarts Express," I say making train noises as I shove food into her mouth.

"Ginny when I get my wand there will be hell to pay," Hermione mumbles around her food. I watch as a glob of grayish porridge leaks from her lips and calmly wipe at it with a napkin. I remove my hand swiftly before Hermione's gnashing teeth can sink into it. I should have known better than to wake a sleeping Hermione.

"Calm down Hermione," I say and try to cover her mouth with my hand. Bad idea. She bites down on my hand, hard. I pull my hand back quickly and replace it with another spoon full of porridge. "Hermione I've only bound you to the bed because I'm attempting to get back at Ron and I can't have you interfering," I say, trying to reason with the beast.

She stops shaking around and looks at me warily. "Oh Ginny what are you going to do," Hermione asks.

"I won't hurt him. Much." I say feeling a smirk creep onto my lips. Oh he is going to pay. "Harry is just going to shave his head." It brings a smile to my face as I say it. Harry should be almost finished if he listened to me. Hermione's face contorts with horror.

"NO" She screams. "I love his hair!" she wails.

"Chill out Hermione it will grow back," I reason with her.

"But I want his hair like that! He'll look weird without hair," she yells at me.

"He brought this upon himself," I say. Man, I'm feeling really evil today. But Ron can bring out the worst side of me.

"Ginny let me out of this bed right now," she commands, trying to look stern. I giggle at the mess I've made on her face with the porridge and check the time. Harry should be finished by now.

"I'm going to unbind you," I say to Hermione.

"Thank Merlin, I have to get to class," she complains.

"Are you mad at me," I ask holding my wand up.

"If I say no will you let me go," Hermione asks with an exasperated tone.

"Yes," I respond cheerfully and with a flick of my wand she is free.

"Fine," she says before she starts running around the room to get dressed. She rummages around, apparently looking for the shirt that I am currently wearing. "I swear I laid out this shirt just last night…Oh well, I guess I'll just wear this," she says, pulling out a yellow shirt.

I watch with amusement and put down the porridge bowl; guess she won't eat any more.

"I'm not mad Ginny, but if you hurt him, you won't have to worry about Ron," she warns, giving me an evil look before going down into the Common Room. When I reach the Common Room, I can't stop the smile that stretches out on my face. Something shines in the distance. As I get closer, I see that it is actually my brother's head; in fact I think it might be glowing.

I run out of the Common Room before Ron can look up and explode at me. He just looks so ridiculous I can barely stifle my laughter as I exit the portrait.

"So I take it I did a good job," a voice says from behind me. I turn and find a pair of bright green eyes smiling at me attached to a Harry who is leaning against the wall casually with his arms crossed. Even now, after a hundred kisses, my heart flutters every time I see him. I finally release my laughter, clutching at my side which is beginning to ache.

"Yes," I exclaim and throw my arms around him. His lips find mine but I pull away before it turns into something I won't be able to stop. I think back to last night and feel a rush of pleasure. Harry smiles down at me, as if he is thinking the same thing.

"Come on let's get out of here before Hermione drags Ron to class," Harry says as he pulls me towards the Charms classroom. When we reach the classroom he kisses me and wishes me luck on my attempt to get even with my brother and then sulks when he remembers he has potions today.

I walk into the classroom and take a seat next to Colin and start speaking before he can run away. "Colin I'm really sorry, my brother put me under a spell to make me say anything that was on my mind. I didn't mean to be so rude last time."

His lip trembles and he asks "That was on your mind?" He looks at me as if he's contemplating running and crying or yelling at me. He doesn't get a chance because some Hufflepuff taps on his shoulder.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," he says looking at me. "But I was just wondering Collin, could borrow some parchment?" he asks with a smile.

"Sure Jace," Colin says shuffling around his bag for a piece of paper. I've never met this guy before, maybe I should start hanging out with people in my grade more often. Jace walks over to his seat and Collin starts to speak.

"Fine Ginny, it's not your fault". I shrug, I can understand why Colin might be a little mad at me. I open my charms book and start to ignore Flitwick, until I hear him say the word orgasm.

"Ah Ms. Weasley, I see that I have finally gotten your attention," Flitwick chuckles. I can't help the blush that spreads across my face and I sink down in my chair. "As I was saying class there are several charms that are rather sexual in nature. If you turn to page 457 of your Advanced Charms Applications text, there is an entire section on them." Flitwick beams when everyone takes out their books and begins scanning for the spells, possibly having the attention of an entire class for the first time all year.

"As you can probably guess, we will not be trying any of these charms out in class and I advise you not to use them on any unsuspecting students or faculty, but they are important to know just in case for your upcoming NEWTS next year," Flitwick says a little nervously. Maybe he can see the dangerous looks in every student's face in the classroom. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to give a bunch of hormonal teenagers a list of sexual charms. I quickly scan the list of charms and try to determine which would be the best to use on my brother. I settle on two and memorize them quickly. If I'm quick I might be able to cast one on Ron before his next class.

Once Flitwick dismisses the class, I rush out of the classroom and run down to the dungeons. I hide behind a tapestry with my wand drawn and wait for my brother to pass by. I don't have to wait long, and I can see him running from a mile away thanks to his shiny head. He looks really pissed off when he tries to run his hand through his hair and only finds skin. Hermione trails behind him. I quickly cast the charm on Ron and it narrowly hits Hermione. That would not be good.

I can barely stifle the giggles as I imagine my brother in his next class. I wonder if Hermione will take pity on him and remove it. I pray to Merlin that she doesn't and run off to my next class. I'm almost late for Herbology, but Sprout either doesn't notice or doesn't care. I just watch what Collin does and then I copy it. I don't try to talk to him again since he doesn't look to be in the best of moods. We're working with some plant whose name I couldn't remember for the life of me. Before I get too caught up in this Hermione comes bursting through the door.

"Professor Sprout, Professor Dumbledore requests Ms. Weasley's presence immediately," she sputters. I look up at her, what could this be about, what did he find out? Did Snape tell him about me and Harry frolicking on the grounds?

"Well Ginny, you better get going," Professor Sprout says, not paying attention to my frightened expression. Hermione doesn't wait for me to follow she just rushes out of the room. I follow after her slowly, taking my time to enjoy the few moments I have that I am not in trouble. Once I close the door behind me, I'm shoved up against the wall.

"What did you do," Hermione growls at me, holding me tightly against the wall.

"I woke up, I got dressed, I bound you to the bed and I took your favorite shirt and I'm sorry , it's just Ron turned all my clothes into grandma clothes and I had nothing suitable to wear and it was just lying there on your trunk!" I blurt out in one breath, the look on Hermione's face scaring the crap out on me.

"Ginny you idiot not that, I meant what did you do to Ron?" she growls at me. I gulp and try to look innocent.

"I uh, don't know what you're talking about," I mumble stupidly.

"Ginny I know that something is wrong, Ron has been adjusting himself more often than usual and he won't even look at me," She grumbles.

"It's not my fault," I say, struggling to cross my arms and stifle my giggles.

"I'm going to tell Harry about what you do with his cloak," she threatens.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine! I cast manipulatius orgasmium," I say in a huff. "Hermione did you just lie to get me out of class?"

"Yes and that is beside the point right now. Do you know what that spell does!" Hermione shouts, releasing me from her vice grip against the wall.

"Obviously," I say, rolling my eyes. "It makes sure that Ron gets aroused every time he sits down for too long."

"Ginny we have hour long classes! It only takes 15 minutes for him to start getting a hard-on, that's so cruel! First his hair, then this!"

"Ew I don't want to know how long it takes my brother to get his soldier to stand. Plus, it's not like it's anything permanent. It'll wear off in a couple hours. Plus you can't tell me you don't find this at least a little bit hilarious," I joke, nudging her with my elbow. A small smile edges on her lips but she quickly tries to mask it.

"As his girlfriend, I am not allowed to enjoy his pain," she says with determination, but it's too late, her anger is already broken through and she's grinning.

"Oh my Merlin Ginny, you should've seen him as he waddled down the hall after class with a book in front of his crotch and the light gleaming off his shiny head!"

We both start laughing at the image until tears are streaming down our faces and we can barely stand.

We walk into the Great Hall just as lunch food is beginning to appear on the table and continue to laugh at Ron's misfortune.

"I have to warn you though, as his girlfriend, I am obligated to take his side on this one, I gotta be there for him, no matter how ridiculous he looks," Hermione says, just before Ron walks into the Great Hall.

"Totally understand, but don't ruin it by taking the spell off or anything," I say quickly as Ron approaches while glaring at me. A hat covers his head but it can't hide the fact that he's completely bald and a white stain on the front of his crotch lets me know that last class ran juuuusstt a little too long.

I flash Ron my best smile saying "that's what happens when you mess with Ginny Weasley" and take a big bite out of my turkey sandwich.

He mumbles something to Hermione and they quickly leave the Great Hall with plates of food cradled in their arms. Looks like Ronald can't stand to eat in the Great Hall. Or should I say can't sit. Hahahaha.

Just when I'm beginning to wonder where Harry is, he swoops down and pecks my cheek before sitting next to me with a huge grin. "Did you see Ron?" he asks, "did you see his pants?"

I laugh and quickly swallow my bite of food before explaining the sticky situation that I've put Ron in. "Looks like he won't be needing Hermione anymore," I say jokingly.

"Or even his hand for that matter," he adds.

"Do you have any important classes left today?" he suddenly asks after we finish laughing.

"Ummm, no not really, just a Study Period and Muggle Studies, but I think we have a substitute teacher today so we won't be doing much."

"Good," he says with a big grin, turning back around to his food. I squint my eyes at him suspiciously.

"What have you got up your sleeve Harry James Potter?" I ask with a playful shove.

"You'll see as soon as you finish your food."

"Done," I say, shoving the rest of the sandwich into my mouth and realizing just a bit too late that that's not very 'lady-like' as Hermione would say.

Suddenly, Harry grabs my arm and starts running towards the Great Hall doors, nearly making me trip.

"Where are we going," I shout, giggling as everyone in the Great Hall turns to stare. His only answer is to look back at me with that dazzling smile and give me a quick wink. Who cares where we're going, I'd follow this boy anywhere.

We run past a million abandoned classrooms and down a hall I can't recognize until we finally stop in front of a room with double doors. Panting, we walk into the room.

"What…are we…here for?" I pant, still gasping for air. Harry nods towards the fire and I suddenly notice a little face floating in the flames.

"Inny!" The face exclaims.

"Oh my goodness! Teddy?" I ask, running to the fire and looking at Harry questioningly.

"Hello dear!" Mum's voice says, her face popping up next to Teddy's. "Teddy learned how to say your name and Harry wanted you to see for yourself!"

I beam down at Teddy and begin embarrassing myself with baby talking.

"Heyy there little buddy, you love Ginny don't you?" I say, giggling as Teddy's tiny hand appears in front of his face, as if he's trying to reach out for me.

"Grrr, oola twa Inny," Teddy says excitedly.

"Yeah? No way, then what happened!" I joke, pretending as if his words make sense. After a few more minutes of this, we say good bye to Teddy and Mum and I turn to Harry.

"I can't believe he says my name!" I exclaim, "how did he even learn it this fast?"

Blushing, Harry runs his hand through his hair before saying, "I may have mentioned it every once in a while." My can't help but beam and take a step closer to Harry before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"You're too sweet," I whisper before turning around and looking at the room we're in. "Charming place you've got here," I say, poking at the decrepit desks and the dusty chalkboard.

"It's the best place I could find that was out of the way," he defends, "this way, I can communicate with Teddy without being interrupted."

"So I'm the only one that knows about this place?" I ask, not making eye contact.

"Yeah," he says softly. "How do you think Ron's making out?" he asks, breaking the silence that follows his answer.

"Ha! I don't think he's making out at all," I respond, "or with anyone at this point. He's probably got enough of that as it is."

"Imagine if we had Quidditch practice today," Harry says with an amused expression.

I laugh at the image of a shiny headed Ron fidgeting on his broom stick while trying to fight off an orgasm and block balls all at once. I dust off a section of the floor and sit down, gesturing at Harry to come sit with me. He sits and we begin talking about, well, everything. I watch the way his lips curve into a smile when he talks about Quidditch, the glint of love in his eyes as he talks about Teddy and the worry in his eyes when he talk about life after Hogwarts. I pull out a piece of parchment and quickly transform it into a canvas.

"Am I boring you," he asks, looking worried.

"Not at all, you're just inspiring me," I say with a smile, "keep talking."

"Okay…" he says, giving me a what-are-you-up-to look before continuing. I reach for the quills he gave me and begin. The image won't start moving until I've written my name on the bottom of the canvas so I can make as many changes as I want before the final product. I begin first with the face, turned slightly away, the light shining just right to portray all the features I love about him: his eyes, his lips, his hair. I spend forever on each eye, wanting to get them exactly right, another forever is spent on his lips and a thousand forevers are spent on his hair.

I nod and smile and respond at the right moments and before I know it, it's become too dark too see anything but his eyes. "Lemme see," he says, leaning over my bent legs to look down at my drawing.

"No!" I exclaim, quickly stuffing it in my bag. "You can't see yet." I say.

"Fine," he says, dragging me onto his lap and kissing me. "Tell you what, if I can beat you at a game of wizard's chess, I get to see it."

I almost laugh before deciding to pretend I'm unsure. "Umm," I say with a worried expression, "okay, I'll try."

"And," he adds, "for every 2 pieces stolen from you, you have to take a piece of clothing off."

I laugh before getting off his lap and preparing. Ten minutes later, Harry is sitting in nothing but his boxers while I've still got on a bra and pants. "I take this piece and you're completely naked Potter," I say with a haughty grin.

"You tricked me!" he exclaims with a laugh. "You made it seem like you didn't know how to play!"

"Come on Harry, Ron is my brother, I've had more than enough practice playing him," I say, moving my bishop to capture his king who crumbles to a pile of ashes. "Time to take off those boxeeerrrss," I sing, standing up and stretching before looking at him expectantly.

Without blinking, Harry takes off the last piece of fabric and looks me straight in my eyes. Suddenly I realize how completely naked he is and can't help but blush and avert my eyes. Sure, I've dreamt about this, but having him look so confidently at me while completely naked throws me off and I don't know what to do next.

He steps closer and wraps his arms around my waist, making me gasp at the feel of his hard stomach against my own. Before I know what's happening we're kissing and I'm flushed and panting and my hands are traveling further and further down. My fingers brush against his pulsing shaft and he nearly jumps into my hand. "A bit eager aren't we," I taunt, but his only response is a lust-filled gaze and a moan.

I softly grip him at the base and move my hand up slowly, marveling at how solid and firm he is, at how he seems to pulse in my hand. I'm not sure what to do so I look up at him and am met with emerald green eyes that almost plead with me. He places his hand over mine and squeezes it before beginning to move my hand up and down firmly and swiftly. He removes his hand and I continue the pace, his shaft warm, soft and hard in my grip. I swirl my thumb across the very tip and am rewarded with a jerk from Harry's hips.

He begins moaning loudly and breathlessly whispers, "lips." I bend down so my knees are on the ground and stare at his member inches from my face. I start to leave wet kisses from the very base, all the way to the tip before engulfing the head into my mouth. He tastes salty and hot in my mouth and every one of his moans sends another jolt to the junction of my legs.

Entangling his fingers into my hair, he begins pumping in and out of my mouth, throwing his head back and letting out the most animalistic sounds I've ever heard come out of his mouth. His head seems to swell in my mouth and he withdraws seconds before a white substance squirts onto my neck and chest.

"You're amazing," he pants, pulling me up and kissing me passionately. "I want to make you feel just as good if you'll let me, but not here," he says, gesturing to the dusty room. "Let's go to your dorm."

We quickly pull on our clothes and butterflies of anticipation and nervousness blossom in my stomach at what Harry will do next. We rush down the halls so fast that we nearly miss the sound.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asks, stopping abruptly. I listen closely and hear muffled shouts. Rushing in the direction of the sound, we find Hermione pinned to a wall with a bunch of guys huddled around her, cheering on some douche with his lips on hers and his hand up her blouse. Shocked, I watch as Harry pulls out his wand and blasts the guy on top of Hermione into a wall as his friends scurry away.

"Are you okay," I rush to Hermione as she throws herself into my arms. "What happened?"

"T-They said that s-since I was slut who moved from H-Harry to Ron, they wanted some of the a-action too," she sobs into my shoulder. "They said they'd rather get in on the action now rather than w-wait their turns since I seemed to be taking a turn with every guy in the school."

I turn to see Harry gripping the guy by his collar and threatening him so I quickly take Hermione back to the Common Room.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaims when he sees us walk in. "What happened?"

"Some douche tried to molest her," I say as Hermione goes from my arms to Ron's. "Luckily, Harry and I happened to pass by at just the right moment. He's taking care of said scumbag right now." Ron's eyes flash with anger at the mention of me and Harry being together so late at night, but thankfully, he chooses not to comment and instead nods his head. The sex charm seems to have worn off and he takes Hermione onto her lap and soothes her calmly and softly. He really does love her.

The portal door opens and Harry walks in with a solemn look on his face. "You okay Hermione?" he asks. Ron suddenly comes up to us and stands directly in front of Harry, who has put his arm around my waist.

"I still don't like that you're dating my sister," Ron says sternly. I roll my eyes and begin to respond. "I'm not done," he glares at me. "But I do appreciate that you protected Hermione when I should've been there for her rather than sulking in this Common Room. And you're right, I'd rather it be you, someone who I can trust to protect her, than someone I don't know."

I look back and forth between Ron and Harry as they stare at each other, communicating with some secret language I don't know. Suddenly, they both break out into a smile and start hugging. "I missed you mate," Harry says.

"I did too mate, you're my best friend."

"Oh my Merlin, I think I'm gonna choke on all the bromance in the air," I say, causing Hermione to giggle through her tears. "Come on Hermione, let's leave these two alone," I say, taking her hand and winking at Harry before starting up the stairs.

I tuck Hermione into bed and wait until she's asleep before I get up and move to my own bed. I can hear Ron and Harry laughing and talking downstairs and I smile. It's nice to have this family feud over with. Me and Harry are together, Ron and Hermione are together and Ron and Harry are back to being best friends. Everything is perfect. Oh wait. I forgot about Dragon Dung and her spawn.

-o-O-o-

**Hello loves. It's been a while, I know, 4 months to be exact. What did you think of Ginny's prank? Too much? Not enough? Let us know! We miss seeing your reviews!**

**Until next time,**

**-Y & M**


End file.
